World-Edge
by Anyway. That Is Just A Bird
Summary: C'est quoi World Edge ? C'est un Multiverse, c'est à dire un monde regroupant des lieux, des personnages... etc... venant d'autres mondes, mais genre... qui n'ont rien à voir... SADIQUITÉ 100% ASSURÉE !
1. Intro Partie 1, Le Pays des Dragons

**Bon, je pense qu'il est temps... De passer à une FanFic... que j'ai beaucoup hésité à vous la montrer. Haha, non ce n'est pas choquant, enfin, pas pour moi, non, enfait je comptais vous la montrer après avoir fini Horizon et UHC, sauf que la fin des deux est sur mon autre PC que je ne pourrais avoir avant le 7 novembre alors, finalement, celle ci, je la poste, et croyez moi, c'est celle où j'ai le PLUS d'idées, voilà, cette FanFic est en quelque sorte référencière à Autre-Monde de Maxime Chattam, mais n'est pas basée là dessus.**

 **World-Edge**

 **Partie 1 : Le Pays des Dragons**

 **Introduction**

 **48 Rama 39 selon le calendrier W.E.**

"Chaque peuple vivaient en harmonie et paix entre eux.

Mais en l'an 2020 la lumière arriva, la lumière dévasta tout, églises, rues, écoles, villages, cités et même les capitales.

Quand nous fîmes revenu à la raison, tout avait changé, peu d'entre nous ont réussi à s'en sortir, et les êtres vivants n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient, les arbres bougeaient et parlaient, les oiseaux renaissaient de leurs cendres, et même nous, les humains avaient changé, beacoup d'entre nous ne supportaient pas l'eau, d'autres, boire du sang pour vivre, nous étions dôtés de mystérieux pouvoirs, que seuls les humains pouvaient utiliser, et nombreux, sont les types de sorts, mais le plus terrible, c'était les golems et les dragons, des véritables créatures destructrices qui furent chassés de notre monde et l'électricité n'était plus utilisable.

Nous avions finalement réussi à nous en sortir, s'allier entre nous et éliminer les ennemis qui représentaient un danger pour notre espèce.

Nous avions mis au point un nouveau calendrier, et le jour de l'an 2020 représentait le 1er Fure 0 du calendrier _World-Edge_

Mais un jour, des espion nous espionnaient et nous tirèrent des flèches empoisonnées depuis un arbre, 2 de mes amis sont morts et je suis gravement bléssé.

J'ai 54 an selon le calendrier Européen et 45 selon le calendrier World-Edge

C'est ici que s'achève ma vie, je lèue désormais mon journal à _Aaron Forest_ , mon fils, il vous contera la suite de l'histoire, quant à moi, _Jules Forest_ je m'endors pour un très long somme_ "

...

 **SNIFF**

 **rt si c trist**

 **Tau Beu Continuède**

 **à bientôt ;)**


	2. L'eau d'or

Il entra dans une auberge, le bois était bien fonçé et vieux, une lampe à huile était accroché au plafond, des toiles d'araignées étaient remarquables dans les coins les plus sombres, les gens buvaient à belles gorgée leur bière, il était 29 heure selon le calendrier World-Edge.

Aaron était un adolescent qui devait avoir 16 ans selon le calendrier Européen.

Il avait des cheveux bruns, et des yeux verts foncés.

Devant lui, un aubergiste devant son comptoir, lui dit:

\- Vous désirez?

\- De l'eau d'or bien frais. répondit-il

Il lui tendit un verre remplit d'un liquide orange pétillant.

\- Dis-moi, fit l'aubergiste, que fais-tu ici, dans cet endroit écarté des capitales, tes parents pourraient-être inquiets.

\- Mes parents? dit Aaron, ils sont morts.

L'aubergiste le regarda d'un air désolé et répondit:

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi.

Aaron but une gorgée.

\- Quel est ton nom? dit encore l'aubergiste.

Aaron but une autre gorgée.

\- Aaron Forest, fils de Jules Forest, j'habite pas loin. répondit Aaron.

\- Jules? Ce vieux bonhomme? Il passait tous les jours ici, mais il n'est pas revenu depuis 3 jours.

Aaron but une troisième gorgée et finit son verre.

\- Soit, je reviens demain soir, votre eau d'or est bien préparée, tenez. conclut Aaron

Il lui tendit une pièce en or sur lequel était écrit "4".

\- 4 secrets?! Mais pas besoin, mes verres en coûtent 2!

\- Pas besoin, répondit Aaron, je reviens demain.

Aaron sortit de l'auberge et regarda la lune.

\- 29 heures 76, je dois arriver là bas avant 30 heures, j'ai 4 minutes.

 **Courte fanfic cette fois-ci, mais vous voyez le délire.**


	3. Flowey The Flower

**HEY HEY HEYYYY**

 **Aujourd'hui, je reprends cette vieille fanfic que j'ai abandonnée dans le fond du grenier.**

 **Bref, je vais faire un grand changement sur cette série, DANS CETTE FANFIC : DES PERSONNAGES DE DIFFERENTES CULTURES VONT APPARAITRE DANS LA FIC, sisi, et je le répète, la fic n'a** **rien** **à voir avec Maxime Chattam : Autre-Monde, c'est seulement un univers similaire.**

 **Que ça soit des jeux vidéos, des livres, des BD, des Mangas, de Internet, beaucoup vont apparaître dans cette série.**

 **/!\ATTENTION/!\ cette fiction n'est pas humoristique, c'est du Role-Play Fantasy donc merci de pas penser qu'il y aura du vrai WTF durant l'aventure.**

 **Cette phrase n'a tellement aucun sens qu'elle pourrait sans doute tuer des gens...**  
 **BREF ON ENVOIE LA SUITE**

30 heures, minuit, heure de la haute lune.

Aaron arriva dans sa petite maison dans le centre ville de la cité 7, environ 300 habitants, peu de ressources et la grippe rouge dévaste la région.

Il alla dans sa chambre et commençait à réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi j'existe encore ? se dit-il

\- J'ai pas d'avenir, rien à faire, je m'ennuie.

Il attendit.

Quelque chose.

Mais quoi?

\- Demain, je viens chercher ma dose et je sors de cette cité.

Il se vautra dans son lit et dormit.

Le lendemain, à 8 h, il se réveilla et partit chercher son eau d'or, qu'il avait acheté le jour d'avant.

Mais en arrivant devant l'auberge il vit un panneau.

"Fermé. Achetez la location 2000 secrets dès maintenant !"

\- Pfff... J'ai jamais eu de chance...

Il partit très loin de la cité, à 3 km après avoir dépassé la bordure...

\- Ca y est... je suis parti. dit-il

Il continua à marcher et alla dans une prairie.

Il pensa à partir vers la forêt à côté de lui ou vers le désert qui est devant lui.

\- Par où je pars, bordel?!

Il se tourna vers la forêt et commença à marcher vers elle.

\- Coucou ! fit une petite voix.

Il se retourna, mais, personne

\- A tes pieds, grand marcheur.

Il regarda en dessous de lui, et là, une petite fleur avec des pétales jaunes.

\- Je m'appelle Flowey.

Flowey regarda Aaron avec un grand sourire rassurant.

\- Flowey The Flower !

\- The Flower ? dit Aaron, tu est Anglais ?

\- Yes, but je peux parler le Français, thank you.

Un autre détail sautait aux yeux, c'était la seule fleur avec des pétales jaunes, toutes les autres avaient des pétales blanches.

\- Tu es perdu ? dit Flowey

\- Non, j'allais partir par là, dit Aaron en pointant du doigt la forêt.

\- Avec çe que tu as tu ne vas pas aller bien loin, elle est dangeureuse cette forêt.

Aaron avait un sac à dos maigre avec peu de quoi se rationner.

\- Tiens, ce sont des fruits venant de mes grands copains arbres, dit Flowey.

Et la petite fleur donna les fruits à Aaron.

\- Bonne idée, je n'avais pas encore déjeuné, dit Aaron

Il croqua dans le fruit.

Mais à ce moment là, il s'aperçut que il avait horriblement mal au coeur et il tomba à genoux.

Aaron regarda Flowey avec un regard noir.

Flowey fit un énorme sourire laid et terrifiant.

\- IDIOT ! dit Flowey

La voix de Flowey commença à s'amplifier.

\- IL FAUT QUE TU SACHES QUE DANS CE MONDE...

 _C'EST TUER OU ÊTRE TUÉ_

\- MAINTENANT, JE VAIS TE DÉTRUIRE ET ME REPAÎTRE DE TON ÂME.

Flowey fit un grand rire, le genre de rire de méchant dans les grands films.

Aaron, étant faible, arracha Flowey du sol, le visage de Flowey se retira et ce n'était plus qu'une simple fleur.

La douleur de son coeur s'estompa.

Aaron se releva.

\- Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette horreur?! dit-il

Aaron fit le vide dans sa tête et se dit un grand Bref.

Il se tourna vers la forêt et marcha dans sa direction.

 **Re.**

 **Bon, j'ajoute également un petit système qui vous fera découvrir les choses que vous ne savez pas sur l'Univers de World-Edge.**

 **Shot N°1 : Flowey**

 **Flowey est l'un des principaux antagonistes de la fic, vous l'avez compris, il est sournois et méchant, mais ce n'est pas tout, ce personnage vient du jeu vidéo Undertale, développé par Toby Fox, il est d'ailleurs le méchant principal du jeu, je ne vais pas vous spoil sur l'histoire avec cette fic, si vous voulez en savoir plus, testez le jeu, il est génial !**

 **Shot N°2 : Les Heures**

 **Le temps est étrange dans World-Edge, mais voici la liste des heures, il y en a 30, contrairement à nous qui en avons 24.**

 **1 h, heure des étoiles**

 **2 h, heure de roche**

 **3 h, heure de sable**

 **4 h, heure de la pluie**

 **5 h, heure des tempêtes**

 **6 h, heure de l'araignée**

 **7 h, heure des épées**

 **8 h, heure du renard**

 **9 h, heure du monde**

 **10 h, heure du soleil levant**

 **11 h, heure du feu**

 **12 h, heure de la foudre**

 **13 h, heure du lion**

 **14 h, heure de l'eau**

 **15 h, midi, heure du haut sol**

 **16 h, heure du tilleul**

 **17 h, heure du vent**

 **18 h, heure de l'amour**

 **19 h, heure de la lumière**

 **20 h, heure du sang**

 **21 h, heure du loup**

 **22 h, heure de la malédiction**

 **23 h, heure des fleurs**

 **24 h, heure du soleil couchant**

 **25 h, heure de l'ombre**

 **26 h, heure du diable**

 **27 h, heure de la mort**

 **28 h, heure du jugement**

 **29 h, heure de l'ange**

 **30 h, minuit, heure de la haute lune**

 **OUI JE L'AI FAIT**

 **J'aime bien ce système, je vais le garder**

 **"Hm... that's a wonderful idea !" Flowey**


	4. L'indiquateur

**Bon, si tu es ici, c'est pour le chapitre 3 de World-Edge.**

 **Démarrage du monde.**

 **0%**

 **30 minutes plus tard.**

 **0%...**

 **1%**

 **Voilà, ça c'est mon pc actuel, un petit pc portable qui marche une fois sur deux**

 **Alors que mon gros (et vrai) pc benn...**

 **0,12232 secondes plus tard**

 **100% NIQUE LA POLICE**

La forêt était très sombre, elle sentait la poussière.

Aaron avait très peur de se faire attaquer par des araignées mutantes, son pire cauchemar.

Mais au fin fond de la forêt il entendit des notes de musique, plus précisément, du piano.

Il reconnaissait la musique, un grand classique, "la Neuvième Symphonie" de Beethoven, le père de Aaron lui, qui jouait également du piano, lui a déjà fait écouté.

Aaron tentait de retrouver la source du son et après quelques minutes, il trouva un piano.

Devant ce piano, se trouvait un adolescent, presque du même âge que lui, qui jouait la musique depuis tout à l'heure.

Il avait les cheveux blancs, des yeux rouges, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

Il avait un beau visage avec un petit sourire distinguable.

Il vit Aaron et à ce moment là, il s'arrêta de jouer.

\- Cette musique... tu la connais ? dit le garçon

Aaron hésita et fit oui de la tête

Le garçon réfléchit et se leva de sa chaise de pianiste.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

\- Excusez-moi, mais la fois ou j'ai accepté de manger les fruits d'une petite fleur, elle m'a empoisonné, je n'aimerais pas prendre de risque pour-, dit Aaron

\- Oh mais il n'y a pas ce genre de trahison pour moi. lui coupa le garçon

\- Mais... comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je suis Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa, je connais cette forêt par coeur, je pourrais t'indiquer un chemin où aller ?

\- D'accord, Kaworu, indique moi des chemins à prendre.

\- _Vers l'est, tu trouveras un lac avec un manoir à côté, avec une brume qui y rôde en permanence, ce manoir appartient à une vampire et elle est pas vraiment sympa, j'ai retenu que ce manoir était gardé par une femme habillée en vert, après, je n'ai pas trouvé d'information supplémentaire, vers l'ouest, la partie sombre de la forêt, avec un grillage qui nous empêche d'y entrer, la légende raconte que cette partie de la forêt est le territoire d'un homme immense avec un costard et une cravate couleur de sang qui se nourrissait d'electricité et de quiconque s'approchait de son territoire, au sud, il y a une plaine, et au nord, chuis pas allé verifier, je devrais aller voir._

\- ...Kaworu

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ?

Kaworu le regarda plusieurs secondes avant de dire :

\- J'adore les jeux tu sais, l'aventure, pour moi, c'est comme un jeu, la découverte de notre monde, vois-tu ? J'aurais pû ne pas t'aider, mais rencontrer et aider un inconnu, c'est autrement plus excitant, non ?

Aaron lui regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

\- Me considère-tu comme un ami ?

\- Peut-être, on s'est rencontrés il y a trois minutes.

Kaworu s'éloigna de Aaron et disparut dans la forêt, toujours avec son beau sourire.

Aaron réfléchit et partit en direction du lac dont Kaworu avait parlé.

Il arriva devant le lac et vit un buisson qui frissonait à droite de lui.

Et il en sortit un lièvre, qui avait l'air affammé.

Aaron s'accroupit et dit au lièvre :

\- Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Une flèche bleue lumineuse sortit de nulle part et toucha et tua le lièvre.

Aaron regarda d'où pouvait bien sortir la flèche et il vit un être avec une fourrure blanche, un masque de loup et des sabots à la place des pieds.

\- Il est parti, dit l'être avec une voix douce.

\- J'aurais pu le garder pour moi, fit une autre voix mais celle-ci était terrifiante.

Et une tête de loup avec un masque d'agneau avec une longue trainée d'ombre sortit du dos de cet être.

\- Tu devrais fuir, humain, dit-l'être avec sa douce voix, je pourrais t'abattre maintenant sans aucun problême...

Aaron se préparait à fuir, et les deux voix firent en choeur :

\- Pour ceux qui trouvaient l'Agneau, le Loup n'était jamais loin...

Aaron fuyait et essayait d'oublier cette rencontre avec ces deux terribles chasseurs.

Il s'arrêta en voyant un pont en pierre qui mêne jusqu'à ce fameux manoir.

Il allait entrer à l'intérieur.

 **FIN, DU CHAPITRE 3**

 **Shot N°3 : Kaworu Nagisa**

 **Un personnage important dans la série tout droit sorti de Neon Genesis Evangelion, un de mes mangas favoris, si vous avez déjà lu la série en entier, vous connaissez déjà la fin de la fanfic, si vous avez pas lu, lisez quand vous avez fini cette fic et si vous avez pas lu (aussi) faites comme si vous avez pas fait, enfin si, enfin, vous m'avez compris...**

 **Shot N°4 : Kindred**

 **Encore un de mes personnages favoris de League of Legends, ces deux chasseurs, Loup et Agneau (que j'avais déjà cité dans une autre fanfic) n'apparaîtrons pas souvent dans la fanfiction, ils feront partie des personnages neutres, vouala.**

 **Shot N°5 : Quels sont ces étranges lieux ?**

 **Les deux lieux cités par Kaworu Nagisa existent réelement dans l'univers du jeu vidéo.**

 **Je vous regroupe les informations :**

 **Le Manoir : Appartient à une vampire, une brume en permanence, gardé par une femme habillée en vert.**

 **La Partie Sombre de la Forêt : Un grillage l'entoure, est le territoire d'un homme très grand habillé en costard avec une cravate rouge, il se nourrit d'electricité et de tous les êtres terrestres s'approchant de son territoire.**

 **Je vais vous faire une devinette :**

 **Quels-sont le nom de ces deux lieux ?**

 **Envoyez-moi des reviews sur votre avis sur l'histoire et en réponse à ma devinette...**

 **"CLEVER, VERY CLEVER", Flowey.**


	5. Le manoir

**Voilà, gros changement, World-Edge devient un cross-over entre les Jeux/Mangas, (pour éviter le ban) et nous continuons à l'entrée du manoir**

\- C'est étrange, dit Aaron en s'approchant de l'entrée du manoir, la gardienne n'est pas ici ?

Il s'approcha de la porte principale, qui était immense, il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir.

Il vit une bouche d'aération sous le toit, elle suffisamment grande pour y entrer un corps humain, Aaron grimpa les nombreuses briques qui faisaient la structure.

Il entra dans la bouche d'aération et tomba dans un escalier.

\- Aïe.

Il se releva et vit que les escaliers descendaient dans le manoir.

\- Ca fait vraiment cave cet endroit.

Il vit une porte en bois fermée de l'extérieur, qu'il pouvait débloquer et l'ouvrir.

\- J'ose ? dit-il, peu rassuré.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Derrière cette porte se trouvait une grande chambre avec un tombeau posé sur le lit.

Il y avait peu de meubles et d'objets.

Aaron s'approcha du tombeau et l'ouvrit, mais il n'y avait rien à l'interieur.

Et il soupira...

\- Qui va là ?! fit une voix.

Aaron se retourna rapidement.

Il n'y avait rien derrière lui.

Mais il leva la tête et il vit une petite fille voler.

Elle était blonde avec des yeux rouges, un habillage de femme du XVIIIème siècle avec une robe rouge, mais le plus impressionnant : des ailes en bois où pendent des cristaux de toutes les couleurs.

Elle flottait au dessus du vide, comme si c'était un fantôme.

Elle regardait Aaron d'un air triste et fatigué.

\- Quoi ?! répondit Aaron.

\- Qui es-tu ? dit-elle.

\- C'est malin ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Je réitière ma question : Qui es-tu ?

\- Mon nom est Aaron Forest, je cherche des information sur ce manoir.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a rien a voir ici, dans cette chambre.

Elle descendit et posa le pied à terre.

\- Car je me suis fait enfermer ici, par ma grande soeur, durant 495 ans. dit-elle.

Aaron était étonné, cette petite fille était beaucoup plus vieille que lui.

Pourtant, elle paraissait très jeune.

Aaron se souvenait soudainement de ce que Kaworu lui avait dit : " _Ce manoir appartient à une vampire et elle est pas vraiment sympa_ ".

C'était ça, cette fille est une vampire, sa "grande soeur" serait donc la propriétaire des lieux.

\- Je m'appelle Flandre, dit-elle.

Flandre... c'est un joli nom. pensa Aaron

\- Oh ! Mais tu as ouvert la porte ! s'exclama Flandre

495 ans, c'est vrai, je viens de la libérer ! se dit Aaron

\- Aaron, c'est ça ? dit Flandre

\- Oui...? répondit Aaron

\- Tu viens de me libérer, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Des infos sur cet endroit.

\- Il n'y a rien à savoir ici ! C'est seulement un manoir qui appartient à ma soeur, il y a juste une salle de banquet, une bibliothèque, heu, plutôt complète, quelques chambres, un salon, une cuisine et... et... en bref de ce qu'il y a dans une maison !

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Juste, dis-moi le nom de ceux qui vivent ici !

\- Ma soeur s'appelle Remilia, dans la bibliothèque, il y a une magicienne du nom de Patchouli, la servante du manoir est Sakuya, et la gardienne s'appelle Hong.

\- Très bien, c'est noté (dans ma tête), je crois que je vais partir d'ici et revenir au cas où.

\- Moi, dit Flandre, je pars TRÈS loin d'ici, je ne reviendrais plus jamais.

Flandre et Aaron sortirent de la chambre et remontèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la bouche d'aération.

Flandre sortit un parapluie.

\- Un parapluie ? dit Aaron.

\- Bah oui, nous, les vampires, on ne supporte pas le soleil, on a tous un parapluie, ou un parasol.

\- Oh.

Ils sortirent par la bouche d'aération.

\- Ah ! L'air pur, dit Flandre, presque cinq siècles que j'en ai pas pris.

C'est vrai que ça a dû être vraiment ennuyant, se dit Aaron, on aurait dit le purgatoire, cette chambre.

\- Bon, il est temps de nous quitter, dit Flandre, j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance.

\- On se reverra ? répondit Aaron.

\- Peut être.

Flandre s'envola et partit très loin.

Aaron retourna sur le pont, et devant le lac, il vit une silhouette familière.

\- Nagisaaaaaaaaaa ! cria Aaron.

\- Hey ! répondit Kaworu

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Ah, oui, toi.

\- Oui.

\- Donne moi ton nom.

C'est là que Aaron réfléchit et ne se souvenait pas avoir donné son nom à Kaworu.

\- Ah euh... Aaron ! Aaron Forest !

\- Voilàààà, ben moi je vais bien, écoute.

En réalité, Aaron et Kaworu avaient formé une amitié, ils se parlaient, rigolaient, etc...

\- J'ai visité le nord, dit Kaworu, il y a beaucoup de neige.

\- Hahaha, j'ai visité le manoir, j'ai... dit Aaron.

Aaron hésita à parler de sa rencontre avec Flandre.

\- J'ai... rien trouvé.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Ca te dit, on va dans la partie sombre de la forêt ? dit Kaworu.

\- Euh.. c'est pas un peu dangeureux ?

\- Si, mais, c'est ça qui est drôle.

Et Aaron et Kaworu partirent vers l'ouest, vers le mysterieux territoire de cette fameuse créature.

Et pendant ce temps, dans les méandres du manoir, la vampire donnait ses ordres à ses servantes.

\- Ma soeur s'est fait kidnapper, retrouvez-la et ramenez moi ce criminel vivant, je veux le faire souffrir... pendant 495 ans avant de le tuer, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA

Le rire résonna dans le manoir.

 **Non, enfait c'est trop cliché le rire, non mais serieux.**

 **Bonjour, de nombreux shots vont êtres faits.**

 **Shot N°6 : Scarlet Mansion**

 **C'est le nom du manoir et "Scarlet" est le nom de famille des deux vampire, et oui, le nom complet de Flandre est Flandre Scarlet, un personnage très connu de la série interminable de Touhou Project, un jeu super difficile, pour plus d'infos, Google est votre ami, pour ma part, je ne suis pas spécialement fan de Touhou Project, mais par exemple, j'aime le système de jeu, les personnages, et la musique, la série compte plus de 15 jeux, tous plus difficiles les uns-que les autres et si on devrait prendre au total le nombre de personnages, le nombre serait juste monstrueux**

 **Shot N°7 : Répétitions**

 **Je sais que je dis de nombreux "Il" au début mais j'ai pas d'inspiration**

 **Shot N°8 : Nagisa ?**

 **Vous vous êtes bien faits avoir, Kaworu Nagisa n'est pas Nagisa de Assassination Classroom, mais d'un autre manga : Neon Genesis Evangelion, qui est beaucoup plus vieux, mais je suis accro à cette série, Evangelion, c'est un peu mes "10-12 ans Manga", sisi, je vous assure, bon et Kaworu est mon personnage préféré de la série, voilà, merci.**

 **Shot N°9 : FLOWEY, LVL 9999, MY WORLD**

 **HAHAHAHA, PENSAIS-TU REELEMENT, QUE J'AVAIS DISPARU ? HEHHEHEEHEHE, tu es VRAIMENT un idiot. (go chap 5)**

 **Bon, ben à très vite !**

 **"Heeheeheehee, you are not very human", Flowey.**


	6. La zone sombre de la forêt

*** Birdman090 n'est pas encore arrivé**

 *** Vous appellez Birdman090**

 *** ... But nobody came* =)**

\- Kaworu, dit Aaron.

\- Oui ? répondit Kaworu.

\- Regarde.

Aaron pointait du doigt un grillage renversé.

\- Tout juste, dit Kaworu, nous approchons de cette mysterieuse zone.

Kaworu enjamba le grillage

\- Attends ! Regarde ! dit Aaron.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a une page sur cet arbre.

Kaworu arracha la page de l'arbre et dit :

\- "Help Me", c'est écrit.

\- "Aide Moi" en anglais, littéralement.

\- J'avais compris, merci.

 _ **BODOM...**_

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ?! dit Aaron.

\- Quoi ? J'ai rien entendu... dit Kaworu.

 _ **BODOM...**_

\- Ca recommence !

\- Ah ça y'est j'entends...

 _ **BODOM...**_

Kaworu et Aaron continuent à marcher devant eux, le son ne s'arrête pas.

\- Attends ! Kaworu ! Regarde ! dit Aaron en pointant du doigt le ciel.

Kaworu leva la tête.

\- En effet, il fait nuit.

Il regarda au loin et dit :

\- Là bas ! Un tunnel !

Ils s'approchèrent du tunnel et trouvèrent une page sur le mur.

Kaworu prend la page.

\- "Can't Run", "...Ne peux pas courir" dit-il.

\- C'est glauque, dit Aaron, et d'ailleurs...

\- ATTENTION ! AARON ! DERRIERE TOI !

Aaron se retourna et derrière lui, un homme immense, avec un manteau noir, une longue cravate, une tête blanche sans visage, des tentacules sortaient de son dos.

Au moment où Aaron regardait cet étrange personnage, il eut un vertige.

\- FUYONS ! hurla Kaworu.

Aaron tomba par terre et commença à tousser.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ?! dit Kaworu.

Aaron toussa fortement, si fort que du sang s'écoula de sa bouche.

Oh merde... pensa Kaworu, je n'ai pas le choix.

Kaworu courut vers la chose et cria :

\- ARRIÈRE DEMON !

Et un puissant champ de force repoussa la chose qui se téléporta et partit.

Aaron s'arrêta de tousser et regarda Kaworu.

\- Comment... as-tu... fait ?! souffla Aaron.

Kaworu se retourna.

Ils avait les yeux luisants, on les voyait très bien dans le noir.

\- Que... dit Aaron.

\- Pas le temps d'expliquer ! Relève toi et partons loin d'ici !

Aaron se releva, Kaworu prit sa main et ils commençèrent à courir.

 _ **VWOOOOOOOOO...**_

Le bruit sourd et terrifiant s'emplifiait.

Au passage, Aaron remarqua une page, il la prend.

Le démon réapparut et fit sursauter les deux garçons.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol.

Aaron se remit à tousser terriblement.

Kaworu repoussa la chose avec ses mains, mais il ne traversait que du vide.

La chose n'était pas là.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! ON HALLUCINE OU QUOI ?! s'interpella Kaworu.

\- Kof... Kof... KOF ! ...je pense bien, et je préferrais... souffla Aaron.

Le grillage renversé était juste à côté de nos deux amis et ils coururent vers elle.

Le bruit s'estompa et il n'y eut plus que le vent.

\- Allons nous-en, dit Kaworu.

\- Plus jamais tu me fera faire un truc pareil ! C'est super dangeureux et hallucinogène ! dit Aaron

\- Promis, répondit Kaworu.

 **Clap... Clap... Clap...**

Un clapement de mains ou plus... de feuilles ?... retentit.

Ils regardèrent derrière eux et ils virent une petite fleur avec un visage, et des pétales jaunes... qui clapait avec ses petites feuilles sur les côté.

 _Flowey ! se dit Aaron._

\- Whoa ! dit Kaworu, j'ai jamais vu une fleur fait un clapement sarcastique !

\- Coucou ! C'est moi ! Flowey ! Flowey the Flower ! dit Flowey, vous avez échappé à un démon presque aussi puissant que moi, hihihihihiii... **Clap... Clap...** Félicitations !

\- "Presque aussi puissant" ? que veux-tu dire par là, saleté ! insulta Aaron

\- Tututu... je sais que tu est content de me voir ! répondit Flowey, **BIENTÔT JE VAIS DEVOILER MON PLAN SUPRÊME, JE SERAIS UN DIEU, VOUS SEREZ DANS MON ENFER, PERSONNE POUR VOUS SAUVER !**

Aaron et Kaworu restèrent perplèxe.

\- Salut ! C'était Flowey ! Et je suis votre meilleur ami ! dit Flowey.

Flowey retourna sous terre et disparut.

\- Je n'ai pas compris... d'où est-ce qu'il tire toute cette puissance cette fleur ? dit Kaworu.

\- En parlant de puissance, Kaworu, répondit Aaron.

Kaworu ne se retourna pas.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour combattre cette chose ? Elle était presque aussi puissante que Flowey, donc, quasiment égale à un dieu (selon sa proclamation).

Kaworu ne se retourna toujours pas.

\- Tu entends ce que je dis, Kaworu !

Kaworu fit un immense bond et se met à voler.

 _Aucun être humain ne peut voler ! se dit Aaron._

Et il partit très loin.

\- Non mais reviens ! dit Aaron, on peut s'expliquer !

Trop tard, Kaworu était déjà loin, et il ne serait pas près de revenir.

Aaron regarda le ciel, c'était déjà l'aube, la nuit a été courte.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas dormi et se reposa sur le pied d'un arbre et dormit.

 _Kaworu... pourquoi ? se dit Aaron._

 **Re, désolé, Flowey était en train de saccager ma cuisine.**

 *** But nobody came : Phrase du jeu Undertale quand vous avez tué tout le monde dans une zone, il ne reste plus rien et cette phrase est dite, ducoup.**

 **Shot N°7 : Le Slenderman**

 **La chose dans la zone mystèrieuse de la forêt est le Slenderman et son délire avec les pages.**

 **Voilà.**

 **Shot N°8 : Mais qui est Kaworu ?!**

 **Dans Neon Genesis Evangelion (attention ! spoiler !) Kaworu est le dernier ange, de terribles créatures extrêmement puissantes que seules des machines de guerres nommées : Eva ou Evangelion peuvent les vaincre, oui, le manga est basé la dessus. Kaworu est le seul à avoir une forme humaine.**

 **Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis.**


	7. Remilia Scarlet

_**Crac.**_

Au moment où Aaron entendit ce bruit, il se réveilla et regarda dans la direction d'où ce son pouvait provenir.

Il plissa des yeux, et un couteau, sorti de nulle part pointa et alla sur Aaron.

Aaron esquiva le couteau, qui n'était pas passé loin.

\- Félicitations ! Humain ! fit une voix.

Une femme habillée en servante apparut devant lui.

Elle avait des cheveux gris et des yeux bleus.

Aaron remarqua qu'elle avait dans une main, trois couteaux de couleurs différentes, rouge vert et bleu, dans l'autre, une sorte de montre.

\- Tu viens d'échapper à la mort, dit-elle, plus sérieusement je n'ai pas de tempsà perdre, allons-y !

Aaron se fit transporter dans... le... manoir...

Mais plus dans la salle principale du manoir.

Il y avait un trône sur lequel trônait une fille, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Flandre, mis à part de ses cheveux bleus et des ailes noires commes celles des démons.

Aaron eut peur d'elle et se dit dans sa tête :

 _Attends, elle ressemble tellement à Flandre ! Mais, c'est..., c'est..., C'EST SA "GRANDE SOEUR" !_

\- Bien joué, Sakuya. dit-elle.

 _Sakuya... Flandre m'avait cité son nom dans sa "petite liste" je sais à qui j'ai à faire._

\- Laisse-nous, s'il te plaît, continua-t'elle.

Sakuya salua la fille et s'en alla en fermant la grande porte principale.

Aaron réfléchit un instant.

\- Est-ce vous la propriétaire des lieux ? demanda Aaron.

La fille le regarda d'un air sombre.

\- En effet, dit-elle, mon nom est Remilia Scarlet.

 _C'est bien sa grande soeur._

\- Et vous ? dit Remilia, est-ce vous celui qui a enlevé ma petite soeur ?

\- Il y a une erreur, je n'ai pas enlevé votre soeur, je l'ai libérééééeeh !

Une main invisible souleva et étouffa Aaron.

\- Premièrement, dit Remilia, quiconque se permet de s'introduire dans ce manoir, est exécuté sur le champ.

Remilia contrôlait cette "main invisible" avec ses pouvoirs de vampire.

\- Deuxièmement, continua-t'elle, je n'ai jamais enfermé ma soeur, si elle vous dit qu'elle était enfermée, c'est qu'elle n'a pas compris que ce que je faisai était pour son bien.

La main invisible lâcha Aaron et il tomba.

Aaron toussa et dit à Remilia :

\- 495 années d'ennui et gâchées dans une chambre close était pour son bien ?! Vous plaisantez j'éspère ?!

Alors que Remilia allait prendre la parole pour protester, un grand bruit de verre brisé retentit.

Une autre fille fait son apparition devant la vitre brisée.

 _Flandre._

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, dit-elle.

Remilia essaya d'ignorer Flandre.

\- Grande soeur ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai enduré ! Je te hais !

Remilia garda son calme et continua de l'ignorer.

\- Regarde moi ! Grande soeur ! Je suis sérieuse !

Flandre fit apparaitre une gigantesque épée de flamme et elle attaqua Remilia en donnant un grand coup.

Mais Remilia se défendit en sortant une lance de flamme et riposta.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir à te combattre, Flan*, dit doucement Remilia, maintenant arrête et retourne là où t'étais.

\- NON ! PLUS JAMAIS ! CA N'A QUE TROP DURE !

Flandre s'énerva et donna une suite de plusieurs coups très violents.

Mais Remilia la repoussa avec sa lance et Flandre fut projeté en l'air et s'écrasa sur le sol.

Remilia regarda Flandre avec tristesse.

\- S'il te plaît, comprends moi... c'était pour ta sécurité... dit-elle.

Flandre se calma.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu détruises notre famille, puis le manoir, puis des villes entières avec ton pouvoir incontrôlable...

Flandre baissa la tête.

\- Pardonne-moi... j'avoue, j'ai été trop dure avec toi...

Flandre ne répondait pas.

\- Je suis tellement désolée... Je ne ferais plus ça...

\- Flandre... dit Aaron, dit quelque chose.

Flandre releva sa tête et ne semblait plus du tout mécontente.

\- Je te pardonne. dit Flandre.

Remilia serra la main de Flandre.

Et pendant ce temps là...

 **PDV Kaworu**

 _J'ai peut-être mal fait de fuir, je vais retrouver Aaron et tout lui dire..._

Kaworu était juste devant le manoir.

\- Salutations.

La voix qui venait de derrière Kaworu était celle de Sakuya.

\- Que faites-vous là mon cher ? dit-elle poliment.

\- Ah, euh, rien, avez-vous vu mon ami Aaron par hasard ? demanda Kaworu.

\- Hmm... en effet, un ado est dans ce manoir et parle à notre chère vampire Remilia.

\- Pouvez-vous me guider ?

\- Je me ferais une joie de vous emmener visiter.

\- Euh, peut-être pas maintenant, pouvez vous me faire voir mon ami ?

\- Par ici.

Sakuya fit entrer Kaworu dans le château.

 **Pfiou.**

 **Shot N°9 : Flandre est surpuissante**

 **Dans Touhou Project VI, Remilia est le boss final apparaissant dans le dernier niveau, seulement, dans l'univers de Touhou, quand vous finissez le jeu, vous débloquez un autre niveau avec un boss encore plus puissant que le boss final du jeu, c'est le cas de Flandre, omg, je l'ai testé le VI hein, et... elle... est... SUPER DURE.**

 **Shot N°10 : Sakuya**

 **Sakuya est un personnage majeur dans le VI ème opus de Touhou et secondaire dans les suivants, son pouvoir est de lancer dans couteaux et d'arrêter le temps, du coup, on ne s'étonne pas que des couteaux apparaissent dans le vide.**

 ***Flan : Quand Remilia s'adresse à Flandre, elle le surnomme Flan, c'est meugnon ;)**


	8. Liberté

**Petit fail sur les "Shot" je corrigerai ça ! ;)**

 **PDV Aaron**

\- Comme Flandre n'apprécierait pas que je vous torture ou que je vous tue, j'ai décidé de vous relâcher. dit Remilia

\- Cool. dit Aaron

\- Flan, je te laisse découvrir le monde à ta guise, mais s'il te plaît, prends soin de toi.

\- Promis, grande soeur ! Je reviendrais te voir ! dit Flandre

Remilia fit un petit sourire.

 **Blam.**

La porte principale qui était derrière Aaron venait de s'ouvrir.

Sakuya apparut.

\- Madame, vous avez un invité.

Kaworu entra dans le château et Aaron le vit.

\- Ka...Kaworu ?! souffla Aaron

\- Qui donc est ce beau jeune homme ? répondit Remilia

\- Apparamment un ami de celui qui est entré il y a quelques minutes. dit Sakuya

\- Bon, eh bien je vais vous laisser vous parler entre vous deux alors. répondit Remilia en regardant Aaron

Aaron accourut vers Kaworu.

\- Pourquoi est-tu parti ?! dit Aaron

\- Je dois te parler. le coupa Kaworu

Kaworu chuchota ensuite ceci :

\- _J'ai vu la petite fleur maléfique parler à lui même, il ne m'a pas vu, il a révélé son plan sans faire attention, d'où tire-t'il toute cette puissance ? Les âmes de Dragons, aujourd'hui, il en reste 6, les autres se sont dissipées, ces âme confère une énergie très puissante à celui qui l'absorbe, la fleur en a une, moi aussi, une autre est dans une gigantesque montagne, les autres, j'ignore où elles sont._

\- La fleur s'appelle Flowey, et comment as-tu trouvé cette âme.

Kaworu hésita et pris une grande respiration et se dévoua.

\- _Autrefois, il y avait les anges, le premier s'appellait Adam, il trouva une âme de dragon et la décupla pour que tous les anges soient forts, mais tous les anges sont morts, il n'en restait plus qu'un, moi._

Aaron parut surpris.

\- J'ai pris tous les fragments d'âme et je les ai réunis et aujourd'hui, je les détiens.

Aaron venait de tout comprendre.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ?

C'était Flandre, qui s'incrusta dans la conversation.

Kaworu ne disait rien

\- Des... âmes de Dragons ? dit Aaron

\- Ah ! Vous parlez de ça ?

Une orbe couleur de flamme apparut dans la main et elle la montra aux deux garçons.

Kaworu fit les yeux ronds.

\- Tu... Tu... as ça ?! s'exclama Kaworu

\- Bah quoi ? questionna Flandre

Kaworu chuchota à l'oreille de Aaron :

\- Cette fille a la quatrième âme de dragon.

\- Ouais, c'est incroyable !

Flandre s'approcha pour s'adresser à Aaron.

\- Vu que je m'en vais assez loin, j'aimerais vous accompagner pour votre "périple".

\- Avec joie, dit Kaworu, mais avant je devrais t'expliquer une chose.

Kaworu décrit l'histoire racontée à Aaron, Flandre était bouche-bée.

\- Ah, bah enfait je suis balaise. dit très calmement Flandre

\- Bon ! Où va-t'on en premier ? dit Aaron

\- La montagne, c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire. dit Kaworu

Et ils sortirent tous ensemble et se dirigèrent vers le nord, où se trouve cette très fameuse montagne.

Ils devaient re-passer par la forêt.

En chemin, Aaron se sentit observé par quelque chose... quelqu'un...

Puis derrière les arbres, il vit une silhouette immobile.

Il essaya de voir de plus près, la silhouette avait disparu.

Aaron a vu au moins une chose : cette personne, ou il ne sait quoi d'autre, a des yeux couleur ambre.

Sans ce soucier de ça, Aaron se reconcentra sur la route.

Comme la nuit commençait à tomber, et que Kaworu et Aaron commençaient à fatiguer, sauf Flandre, les vampires ne sont jamais fatigués; ils vont s'installer dans une auberge dans une village nommé Snowdin.

En effet, ils sortirent de cette forêt et virent cette fameuse montagne au loin, et faisait de plus en plus froid.

Au point où dans ce village, il neigeait.

Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge.

\- Salut, Sans ! dit Kaworu à l'aubergiste.

L'aubergiste était un squelette avec un sweet bleu, avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- heya.. kaworu... comme d'habitude je suppose ? dit il.

\- Non, je veux juste une chambre avec trois lits pour cette nuit.

\- keys.

Sans (l'aubergiste) lança les clefs de la chambre dans les mains de Kaworu.

\- Hey, Sans, t'as l'air déprimé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- ... en effet, je crois que je suis fatigué, moi aussi.

\- ...ouais, comme d'hab' quoi.

Comme Aaron et Flandre on començé à se rafraîchir avec de l'eau d'or, Kaworu continua à discuter avec Sans.

Apparamment, ce squelette a un sourire permanent sur son visage.

\- Alors, que devient ton frère Papyrus ? Je parie qu'il a encore échoué une tentative de capture d'humain ? blagua Kaworu

\- ..., Sans ne répondit pas.

On ne voyait plus ses petits yeux luisants dans son crâne.

\- il est mort, ce matin, assassiné, sans raison. dit Sans.

\- Quoi ?! Papyrus est mort ?!

\- voilà tout ce que je sais du coupable : il a de longs cheveux blancs, avec une demi-queue*, et il est de petite taille, je pense que c'est une jeune fille, j'ignore l'âge, mais elle est dangereuse, elle a un pouvoir qui permet de faire apparaître et disparaître de longs poignards sous ses manches.

Kaworu pensa alors à Sakuya, mais il oublia cette idée, Sakuya n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille sans l'ordre de sa maîtresse, et Sakuya n'est pas de petite taille et n'a pas de cheveux longs.

\- si je la revois, je jure de la tuer moi même. rompa Sans.

\- Sans, tu n'y arriveras pas, je sais très bien que tu n'est pas fort, et surtout que tu es très flemmard, si tu veux l'éliminer, je préfère m'en occuper à ta place.

\- tu ignores encore ce donc je suis capable...

\- Ohhhhhhh... bah ! Tu es le maître des surprises, fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais là haut, je suis crevé.

Kaworu posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sans.

\- Désolé pour ton frère, vraiment.

Il entre dans la chambre louée.

Aaron était déjà à l'interieur.

\- Alors, c'était bien ? lui demanda Kaworu.

\- Ouais, Flandre était vachement heureuse, ça fait cinq siècles qu'elle n'a pas bu, ni mangé, car les vampires ne peuvent êtres tués par la faim ni la soif. dit Aaron

\- Je vois...

Ils décidèrent d'aller dormir.

\- A demain, Kaworu.

\- A demain, Aaron.

 **Pfiou, long chapitre mais j'en avais envie.**

 **Shot : L'ASSASSIN : Cette personne aura un rôle majeur sur cette histoire, mais je ne vous ai pas révélé encore son identité.**

 **Shot : Sans : Le personnage le plus populaire d'Undertale, je pense que tout le monde connaît sa puissance et qu'il est le boss le plus difficile du jeu, donc, accrochez vous bien, car il ya du lourd qui arrive ! (dans au moins 4 chapitres, mais bon)**

 ***Demi queue : J'ai la flemme de faire une description, Google est votre ami.**


	9. Le dragon du cosmos

29 heures.

Kaworu et Aaron étaient en train de dormir.

Flandre était dehors entrain d'observer les étoiles.

Elle ignorait encore qu'elle était observée par quelqu'un.

Puis elle vit celui qui l'avait regardée.

Aussitôt, il disparut.

"Je me mets à voir des trucs..." dit-elle.

Elle resta là, à penser à sa "folie".

Le lendemain, ils partirent vers la montagne.

\- On va vraiment grimper ça ?! s'étonna Aaron

En effet, la montagne était très haute.

Mais Kaworu le rassura et dit simplement;

\- Non on va entrer dans la montagne, je suis sûr que l'âme de dragon est à l'intérieur.

Ils entrèrent dans l'entrée de la montagne, on aurait dit une caverne.

Comme il faisait de plus en plus sombre, Flandre fit apparaître une flamme dans ses mains.

\- Comme quoi, ça peut être pratique d'avoir des pouvoirs. dit Kaworu à Aaron, Si on arrive à obtenir cette âme de dragon, je te la passe ;).

Aaron parut inquiet, il n'avait jamais utilisé de magie, il se demandait ce que ça donnerait.

\- Là ! dit Flandre.

Elle trouva un gigantesque squelette.

Cela ressembla à un . . . dragon ?

Flandre accourut vers les ossements, et vit que l'interieur était éclairé par une orbe bleue et lumineuse.

 _La troisième âme de dragon._

Flandre allaît prendre et fusionner avec cet âme mais le sol trembla.

\- Un tremblement de terre ?! s'exclama Aaron.

Non, les ossements se mirent à bouger.

Flandre parvint à s'échapper en s'envolant.

\- _**Qui ose me réveiller ?**_

Cette voix était terrifiante, tellement terrifiante que les trois amis ne répondirent pas.

Les ossement se reconstituèrent en un dragon entouré par une écaille bleue transparente.

 _ **\- Je suis le créateur d'étoiles, de systèmes planétaires, je suis AURELION SOL.**_

\- Nous venons chercher cette âme de dragon dans votre corps. dit Kaworu

\- _**INSOLENT, CONNAIS-TU LA PUISSANCE D'UNE ÂME DE DRAGON ?**_

\- On le sait ;

Kaworu et Flandre montrèrent leurs âmes de dragon, qui étaient noire et rouge.

\- _**VIENS LE CHERCHER SI TU L'OSES.**_

\- Je m'y attendais, il faudra se battre.

Aurelion Sol créa alors une petite galaxie qu'il lança sur Kaworu

\- _A.T Field*_ dit Kaworu

Un bouclier hexagonal apparut devant Kaworu qui le protégea de l'attaque.

\- Aaron, dit Flandre, je vais te confier mon épée de feu ; _Lävatein._

Une épée de flamme apparut dans les mains de Flandre et elle la donna à Aaron.

Flandre s'envola.

\- _Starbow Break._ lança Flandre

Des boules de flammes de toutes les couleurs se créèrent et iront tous vers Aurelion Sol à la vitesse de balles de fusil.

Mais Aurelion Sol résista avec son sort de protection;

\- _**LEGENDARY COMET**_

Aaron tenta de monter sur le dragon, qui ne se rendait pas compte de sa présence.

En attendant Kaworu et Flandre continuaient de l'attirer vers eux.

Aurelion décida de lançer son sort Ultime ;

\- _**LIGHT CRY**_

Aurelion cracha de la lumière ce qui déstabilisa Kaworu et Flandre.

Le dragon leva une de ses pattes pour les écraser mais Aaron était sur la tête du dragon et il planta l'épée de Flandre sur le crâne de Aurélion Sol.

Aurelion poussa un cri de souffrance et de colère.

Et il s'évapora, ne laissant que de la poussière d'étoile.

Soudainement, Aaron s'éffondre sur le sol.

Plus tard, il se réveilla.

Il était dans l'auberge de Sans, Kaworu et Flandre étaient à côté de lui.

\- Ca va mieux ? dit Kaworu, c'était un truc de malade, ce que t'as fait.

\- Kaworu, Flandre, je crois... que j'ai eu une vision. dit Aaron

Il était complètement fatigué, Aaron aura du mal à expliquer.

\- J'ai vu Flowey... il possède la cinquième âme de dragon, et je crois savoir où est la sixième. Mais, qu'est devenu Aurelion Sol.

Kaworu regarda intensément Aaron.

\- Aaron, c'est toi qui possède la troisième âme de dragon.

 **OH, fin du chapitre**

 **Shot : C'est l'assassin ? : Oui, ce qu'a vu Flandre au début du chapitre EST l'assassin, mais surtout, quelle heure était-il lorsque Flandre a vu cette personne ?**

 **Shot : Aurelion Sol : Un autre personnage de League Of Legends, qui est bien stylé et badass, j'ai hésité à le tuer durant ce chapitre.**

 **Shot : Sortilèges : Tous les personnages ayant des pouvoirs savent utiliser les sortilèges.**

 **J'avais noté l'A.T. Field de Kaworu avec un * car c'est un exemple de sortilège**

 **Bref à plus tard.**


	10. Retour

\- Tu fais quoi Aaron ?

C'était Flandre qui était juste derrière lui.

\- J'experimente. répondit-il

Aaron essayait de lançer des boules de feu avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

\- Si tu essaies de reproduire mon _Starbow Break_ c'est inutile. dit-elle

\- Oh ? Pourquoi ?

Flandre leva son index pour faire taire Aaron.

 _1\. A ton niveau, impossible de maîtriser une telle technique._

 _2\. C'est une attaque créée par moi, et uniquement utilisable par moi. Bonne Chance._

Kaworu s'incrusta entre Flandre et Aaron

\- Flandre, arrête de le décourager, j'ai sû me défendre quand j'étais encore un Ange, t'inquiète pas Aaron, c'est facile de se créer ses propres techniques, il faut juste du temps et de l'énergie.

\- Mais si il faut l'avoir, Flowey, il faut que je m'entraîne avant ! C'est pour ça que...

Aaron pointa le doigt vers Flandre, elle parut surprise.

\- Flandre ! Je te défie ! dit-il.

\- Huh. Tu es serieux ? répondit-elle.

\- Ok, moi je fais l'arbitre, je suis né pour ça. dit Kaworu.

\- Euh pourquoi tu es né pour ça ? dit Aaron

\- _Mon nom de base est Tabris, l'ange libre arbitre, t'as compris ?_

Aaron ne répondit pas.

\- Ok ! ça se jouera en 5 manches, le premier qui gagne 3 manches sera le vainqueur, ils suffira juste de faire tomber l'adversaire dans une position délicate. annonça Kaworu

Aaron essaya d'avançer pour prendre Flandre par surprise avec un sort.

\- _Kagome, Kagome..._ lança Flandre.

Aaron se fit enfermer dans une cage de flamme, impossible de s'échapper.

\- 1-0 pour Flandre. dit Kaworu.

La cage disparut et ils se replaçèrent pour la deuxième manche.

Aaron réussit à lançer des boules de feu sur Flandre mais elle se défendit avec :

\- _Lävatein._

Elle sortit alors son épée de flamme et fit estomper les techniques de Aaron.

Elle courut vers lui et pointa son épée sur sa tête.

\- 2-0 pour Flandre

Aaron se ressaisit et dépensa toute son énergie sur ses boules de feu mais Flandre esquiva sans problème.

Et finalement, elle lança :

 _\- Starbow Break_

Aaron ne pouvait pas arrêter cet arc-en-ciel de feu et se fait finalement détruire par Flandre.

\- Combat terminé ! Flandre gagn pour Aaron.

\- Bien essayé. dit elle.

Elle tendit la main pour faire relever Aaron.

\- Tu vas encore attendre un peu.

 **Plus tard.**

Aaron expliqua à Kaworu qu'il faut retourner dans la zone sombre de la forêt.

"La chose qui est là bas, possède une âme de dragon, c'est la dernière, il faut y arriver avant Flowey."

C'est ainsi que Aaron, Kaworu et Flandre se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué et...

\- Bon, faites attention, cette chose est dangereuse, vous pouvez devenir fou avec lui. dit Aaron

Il se retourna tout en parlant.

\- Hallucinations, toux, visio...n...s.

Il n'y avait personne derrière lui.

\- Kaworu ? FLANDRE ?! Vous êtes où ?!

Ils avaient disparu.

En réalité il était dans la forêt, il ne souvenait pas être entré.

Sans réflechir, il tenta de résolver cette enigme seul.

Il tomba sur une page sur laquelle il est écrit : No No No No No No No No, sur les côtés et le dessin de la chose au centre.

Tout à coup, la chose apparut devant lui.

Il tomba au sol tellement il était surpris.

La chose grandit de plus en plus pour effrayer Aaron, qui dit finalement (tout en restant apeuré) :

\- EUH... _Lävatein !_

Et, miracle, l'épée de Flandre apparut devant lui et sans hésiter, il planta cette lame dans le corps du cauchemar de la zone sombre de la forêt.

 **VOILA UNE BONNE CHOSE DE FAITE. -FIN- du chapitre**


	11. Le Pays des Dragons, Fin

La chose se transforma aussitôt en humain, avec le même accoutrement.

Ce n'était ni vraiment un garçon, ni vraiment une fille, mais un peu des deux.

Il ou Elle (?) ne disait rien.

Soudainement, des ronces sortant du sol se levèrent et fauchèrent cette personne.

Et celui-ci s'effondra en poussière.

Il ne restait plus que cette âme de dragon, flottant dans les airs.

Puis tout à coup, Flowey sortit du sol et lui dit :

\- Je te l'avais pourtant bien dit, humain !

 _ **Dans ce monde, c'est tuer ou être tué**_

\- Avec cette âme et les deux âme que j'ai trouvé, plus les âmes de tes deux amis, je t'écraserai.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait, ordure ! répondit Aaron.

Il fit un grand rire, plus terrifiant que celui de la dernière fois.

Et un grand flash éblouit Aaron.

Suite à ça, il faisait sombre, très sombre.

Aaron avançait alors dans le noir absolu.

Rien d'autre que le noir, aucune lumière, même les arbres avaient disparus.

Rien.

 _Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?_

Tout à coup, un écran apparut, et afficha le visage de Flowey.

\- Coucou ! dit Flowey, c'est moi ! Flowey, Flowey the Flower !

Aaron avait un mauvais pressentiment de ce qui pourrait se passer.

\- Je tiens à te faire de GRANDS mercis ! Après tout, je n'aurais jamais pu vaincre cette chose sans ton aide... J'ai déjà 5 âmes de dragons, il ne m'en reste plus qu'une...

 _ **ET ALORS JE DEVIENDRAIS DIEU.**_

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais aucun mal... non... je vais... simplement te tuer.

C'est alors que l'écran disparut.

Les 5 âmes de dragons de Flowey apparurent.

Leurs couleurs étaient les suivantes : Vert, Jaune, Blanche, Rouge et Noir...

 _Rouge ? Flandre ? Noir ? Kaworu !_

Il sentait que ses deux amis avaient besoin d'aide, il entendit leurs appels étouffés au loin.

Soudainement un giganteque monstre surgit de nulle part.

Un véritable cauchemar, comprenant des parties humaines, des plantes sur les côtés, c'est indescriptible tellement c'est laid et terrifiant.

L'écran était sur la tête de ce monstre.

 _ **HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA...**_

C'est un rire monstrueux et celui ci fit paniquer Aaron.

Par surprise, de gigantesques shurikens sortirent de nulle-part et attaquèrent Aaron à une vitesse époustouflante.

Puis des ronces, encore plus pointues que vues précédemment.

Le combat dura des heures, des heures de souffrance.

Aaron était gravement blessé et Flowey a évité toutes ses attaques.

Flowey lança à nouveau des shurikens.

\- _A.T. Field,_ dit Aaron

Miracle, le bouclier hexagonal apparut et les shurikens se plantèrent dessus.

Flowey parut surpris.

\- Ca suffit, j'en ai marre, je vais te buter. dit calmement Aaron.

 _ **Lävatein !**_

L'épée magique de Flandre apparaît et Aaron se prépara à frapper ce monstre énorme.

Mais les ronces surgirent et se plantèrent dans le ventre de Aaron.

\- _**Tu es VRAIMENT un idiot, JE suis le dieu de ce monde, répondit Flowey, appelle à l'aide, je te plains.**_

...

Mais personne ne viens.

\- _**Oh ? C'est dommage... je vais te finir comme j'en ai fini avec tes copains.**_

Les shurikens réapparaissent et frappèrent Aaron.

Mais cela ne fit pas de dégâts.

\- _**... Quoi ?! Co...comment as-tu... tant pis, j'ai juste à...**_

Il envoya de nouveau des shurikens, toujours aucun dégât.

\- _**OU, OU SONT MES POUVOIRS ?!**_

Les cinq âmes de dragons sortirent du corps de Flowey.

\- _**LES ÂMES ?!**_

Les cinq âmes de dragons absorbèrent la puissance de Flowey.

Un nouveau flash.

...

...

...

 _Kaworu ? Flandre ?_

En effet, leurs corps étaient là et les âmes de dragons retournèrent dans leur corps.

Le monstre contrôlé par Flowey ni Flowey, n'étaient plus là.

Aaron ignora totalement où étaient parti les autres âmes.

Flandre se réveilla.

\- Aaugh... Il s'est passé quoi ? questionna-t'elle.

Aaron avait remarqué qu'ils étaient toujours dans la partie sombre de la forêt.

Mais cette fois il faisait jour.

Kaworu se réveilla également.

\- Punaise, j'ai mal au crâââne... dit-il.

Aaron, quant à lui, essaya d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Il pensa alors à une chose :

 _Est-ce que j'ai vaincu Flowey ? Est-il mort ? Si non, où est-il ?_

Il décrit toute l'histoire à Flandre et Kaworu.

\- Ca veut dire qu'on a fini ? questionna alors Flandre.

\- En théorie, oui. dit Kaworu, Mais je pense que on devrait avoir une vie normale après ça.

\- Moi perso, je vais retourner voir ma soeur. dit Flandre

\- Moi j'enquêterai sur qui a tué le frère de Sans. dit Kaworu

\- Moi... je ne sais pas. répondit Aaron.

...

...

...

Les trois amis discutèrent ensemble pendant un bon moment.

Ils ignoraient qu'il étaient observés.

Par une fille.

Aux cheveux blancs.

Aux yeux ambrés.

 **ERROR-9988888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Re-bonjour.**

 **Fin.. de la première partie de World-Edge**

 **La seconde sera mieux travaillée je pense.**

 **Pas de shot.**

 **à bientôt.**


	12. Intro Partie 2, Angel's Attack

**hi, hello.**

 **Alors, seconde partie de W-E.**

 **Je sais que j'ai fait une grosse facilité scénaristique à la fin de la partie 1.**

 **Bref, intro de la Partie 2**

 **Mais avant toute chose voici le debrief des personnages actuels :**

 _ **Personnages Principaux :**_

Aaron Forest ; Kaworu Nagisa ; Flandre Scarlet ; -a-n-d- -a-h-b-n- (des lettres ont été effacées) ; Sans ; Flowey

 _ **Personnages Secondaires :**_

 **Membres du Scarlet Mansion :** Remilia Scarlet ; Sakuya Izayoi ; Patchouli Knowledge ; Hong Meilin

 **Autres :** Kindred ; Papyrus

 **Passons maintenant à l'intro.**

 **World Edge - Part.2 : Angel's Attack**

6 ans plus tard. (= 1.35 ans pour le calendrier Européen)

Bonjour, ici Aaron.

J'ai décidé d'habiter à la Cité 3.

Aujourd'hui, l'électricité est revenue, mais c'est pas énorme, actuellement c'est seulement pour l'éclairage, le chauffage et la mécanique.

On a reconstruit les gigantesques immeubles.

Mais bon, on vit bien malgré le froid qui s'est abattu cet hiver.

Tout va pour le mieux.

Pour ce qui est des nouvelles, Kaworu habite aussi dans cette cité et Flandre vit dans le Scarlet Mansion.

Nous possédons toujours les puissantes âmes de dragons, les autres se sont éparpillées dans le monde.

J'écris ce petit journal personnel au cas où il pourrait m'arriver quelque chose.

...

Bon, j'ai quoi à dire d'autre ?

Ah oui, dans la bibliothèque de Patchouli, la magicienne du Scarlet Mansion, j'ai trouvé un bouquin disant que il y avait 4 régions dans le même pays.

Les cités se trouvent dans une région TOTALEMENT ANONYME, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, le Scarlet Mansion se trouve dans Gensokyo, une région bien fantaisiste avec plein de créatures et tout, le nord c'est Snowdin, qui porte bien son nom puisque Snowdin est la seule ville de la région ('fais trop froid).

La dernière est une région étrange et angoissante, personne n'y vit, c'est l'Enfer Bleu.

Non, c'est pas ça que vous voulez savoir?

Ok.

Bon, à bientôt pour une autre page de mon journal !

Aaron.


	13. Another One

Aaron marchait tranquillement dans une des innombrables rues de la Cité 3.

 _Il ne se passe rien, aucun truc._ se dit-il

Les villes commençaient à être bien peuplées, aujourd'hui, il y a environ 50 000 habitants par ville.

Il allait rendre visite à Kaworu qui enquêtait toujours sur le mystèrieux assassinat de Papyrus.

En chemin, il se posa des question, du genre "Que vais-je faire maintenant?".

Tout à coup, sans faire attention, il bouscula un fille qui traversait le trottoir.

\- Oh..! P-pardon... je n'ai pas fait exprès ! s'excusa-t'il.

La fille releva la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien. répondit-elle doucement.

Il continua alors sa trajectoire.

Et il eut une exclamation.

Il se retourna et tenta de rattrapper la fille qu'il venait de bousculer.

Il lui posa alors cette question :

\- Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ?

La fille pris un temps avant de répondre :

\- Il me semble aussi t'avoir déjà vu.

Celle-ci avait le même âge que Aaron, elle était de petite taille, avait des cheveux blancs et des beaux yeux ambrés.

\- Quel est ton nom ? dit Aaron.

\- Kanade. Tachibana Kanade. dit-elle.

\- D'accord, pardon, encore une fois, hein... pour...

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle n'avait aucune expression particulière sur son visage.

Finalement, Aaron arriva chez Kaworu.

Il appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette mais cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Il frappe donc à la porte.

\- Kaworu ! Es-tu là ?

Kaworu ouvrit la porte.

\- Ah, Salut !

Ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment dans l'appartement de Kaworu.

\- ...alors, tu l'as repéré ? dit Aaron

\- Qui ça ? répondit Kaworu

\- Le tueur.

\- Ah oui ! J'ai 4 suspects, voici les photos.

Aaron feuilleta les photos.

 _Parmi eux se trouve... Kanade ?! se dit Aaron._

Aaron restait fixé sur la photo de Kanade.

\- Allô ? lui dit Kaworu.

\- Pardon...

 _Impossible, ça ne peut pas être elle, elle a l'air si calme._

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer.

\- A Plus !

Sur le chemin du retour, Aaron passa à côté d'un hangar abandonné.

Et depuis l'intérieur, il entendit un piano.

Il décida d'entrer et il vit une fille jouant à ce piano.

 _Kanade._

Elle ne prêtait pas attention de sa présence, elle continua à jouer.

Aaron ne connaissait pas cette musique, mais il trouva ça très beau quand même.

Puis après quelques minutes, Kanade s'arrêta de jouer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-elle.

\- Euh..! J'aimerais te poser une question.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Où es-tu partie pour la dernière fois ?

\- Je ne quitte jamais cette ville, mais, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Hmm...pff... je suis stupide, ça ne pouvait pas être toi. Tu ne serais pas capable de tuer quelqu'un, bon, je vais le dire à Kaworu.

\- Enfin, si, je suis partie pour des vacances à Snowdin, mais que veux-tu dire par : "Tu ne serais pas capable de tuer quelqu'un ?"

\- Oh ?! (A Snowdin ?), ben je ne sais pas... tu n'as même pas d'arme.

Kanade regardait Aaron droit dans les yeux, et dit finalement:

\- **Technique de Protection : Main Sonique.**

Une lame fine et pointue apparaît dans sa main droite.

 _Pas possible !_ se dit Aaron.

\- OK ! C'est toi l'assassin ! J'ai des preuves suffisantes ! Je vais t'arrêter !

\- As-tu une raison de faire cela ?

\- Euh.

 _Non, pas vraiment, mais cette fille a tué quelqu'un d'important à Snowdin !_

Aaron fit apparaître plusieurs boules de feu, il va pouvoir mettre en oeuvre son entraînement avec Flandre.

Aaron lançait sa magie sur Kanade, qui esquivait sans problème ses attaques.

Elle courut à une vitesse fulgurante vers Aaron et elle planta sa lame dans son coeur.

 **WHAT ?!**

 **Ah, bonjour, oui, c'est moi.**

 **Shot : Kanade : Kanade, aussi appelé "Tenshi" (L'Ange, en japonais) est l'antagoniste principal de Angel Beats! eettttt sera l'antagoniste le plus important de cette partie 2, pas grand chose à dire excepté le fait qu'elle est ultra dangereuse.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Aaron est il mort ? Kanade s'est elle échappée ? Es-ce que nos amis vont la rattrapper ?**

 **Suspense, PTDR.**

 **Petit Easter Egg :** Hello, heheheheh, donc, respectez nous, ne spoilez pas la. fic. _C'EST IMPOSSIBLE DANS TOUS LE CAS ON SAURA D'OU VIENNENT LES PERSONNAGES._ **NOUS N'AIMONS PAS LES GENS COMME VOUS.** _ **S'IL VOUS PLAÎT GARDEZ SECRET LES MESSAGES ENTRE NOUS.**_ Si VoUs LeS pOsTeZ eN lIgNe, Je Ne VoUdRaIs PlUs CaChEr AuCuN sEcReT. PLUS PERSONNE NE SERA IMPRESSIONNE. Ce sera de vo-o-o-otre fa-a-a-a-aute.

hheheheheheheheeheheheh- _AAAAAA-_ **IIIIIIIIII-** _ **OOOOOOO**_ -KkKkKkK-oooooooooo


	14. Nightmare

\- Aaron ! Aaron !

 _Je suis où ?_

Il se trouvait dans une salle, blanche, avec un lit, le genre de lit qui se trouve dans les hôpitaux.

Il n'y avait pas de porte d'entrée, ni de sortie, la seule chose qui montre l'exterieur, c'était une fenêtre.

Cette salle était très propre, 0 % de poussière.

\- Aaron !

Il entendait plusieurs voix l'appeller, mais il n'en reconnaissait aucune.

\- Regarde, Aaron !

Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre, ou plutôt, ce qui se trouve à l'exterieur.

\- Bientôt, Aaron, tu seras là bas ! Dehors ! Tu ne seras plus obligé de rester ici !

Aaron regarda à travers la fenêtre, mais dehors, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la lumière.

Pas de terre.

Pas d'herbe.

Pas de gens.

Rien.

Rien d'autre que de la lumière.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu m'envoyer là où il y a rien ? dit Aaron.

\- Je suis désolée, Aaron.

La salle s'assombrit, tout à coup.

Des traces de coupures sur le papier pain commencèrent à se former.

La salle devenait de plus en plus sâle.

Aaron regarda par terre, le sol était couvert de sang.

Puis, il eut de plus en plus chaud, très chaud, jusqu'à en délirer.

Aaron tomba sur le sol.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il dût souffirir d'un effort énorme pour le rouvrir.

Son coeur lui faisait énormément mal.

Il était allongé dans un endroit qui lui était familier.

Kaworu, Flandre et la bibliothéquaire Patchouli étaient ici.

\- Ca va mon pote ? dit Kaworu.

\- Je suis mort... et vous aussi... j'en suis sûr... je me suis fait buter par...

Patchouli leva le doigt pour faire taire Aaron.

Elle se diriga vers une table comprenant une bougie et un livre.

\- Non, tu n'es pas mort, Aaron, continua Kaworu, on sait que tu as failli te faire tuer par Kanade, tout le monde est à sa recherche.

\- Mais... elle m'a planté son épée dans le coeur, je devrais être mort, non ?

Kaworu et Flandre se regardèrent dans les yeux.

\- (on lui dit ou pas ?)

\- (vas-y)

Kaworu s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- _Avant que tu fasses agresser, j'ai posé une malédiction de mort sur toi..._

\- Hééééé ! T'as essayé de me tu...

Son corps lui faisait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait plus parler.

- _Tu étais sensé mourir au bout de 3 jours, sauf que, tant que cette malédiction existe,_ _tu ne pourras mourir avant_ _, j'avais prévu que tu te faisait alors attaquer dans les prochaines heures par Kanade, nous lui avons déjà donné un surnom d'assassin : Angel._

\- Mais je vais mourir !

\- Non.

\- Comment ça ?!

Cette fois c'est Patchouli qui pris la parole, toujours devant la table.

\- J'ai levé la malédiction avec mon talent de magie.

\- C'est... un truc... de folie... et Kaworu, comment tu savais que j'allais me faire attaquer ?!

\- Allons, tu ne sais toujours pas que je sais lire dans les pensées des autres ? Je savais depuis le début que t'avais vu Angel avant de venir chez moi, à vrai dire, il y avait 70 % de chances que tu la revoies juste après ta visite.

Aaron était extremement étonné.

\- En...foiré...

\- Mais non, je t'ai sauvé la vie.

\- **On** lui a sauvé la vie. dit Patchouli.

\- Oui, mais c'était **mon** plan à la base.

 _Kaworu est vraiment très fort._

\- Bref, je te conseille de rester ici, au Scarlet Mansion, pour que tu te sentes mieux, même si tu ne pouvais pas mourir, tu restais tout de même très blessé.

Kaworu alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et s'éclipsa.


	15. On The Way

Trois heures plus tard, Aaron décida de se relever.

Il avait toujours autant mal, mais il pouvait marcher.

Il se rendit dans la bibliothèque.

Patchouli était là, toujours avec son bouquin.

\- On dirait que tu vas mieux.

Elle gardait toujours le même ton quand elle parle, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de très calme (et très blazé aussi).

\- Euh..., répondit Aaron, je voulais te dire merci, et...

\- Ok, mais tu sais, c'était l'idée de ton ami.

Aaron ne bougeait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ? Si tu veux jouer avec quelqu'un, c'est bien Flandre.

 _Elle est vraiment froide, aussi, quand elle parle._

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est queee...

Aaron voulait trouver un truc à dire.

\- Oh ! "Main Sonique" ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Oui, ça vient d'un manuel de programme d'ordinateur, datant d'avant le balayage de la lumière, le voici.

Patchouli tenait le livre à la main depuis tout à l'heure.

Un grand "Angel Player" était écrit dessus.

Aaron prit le livre pour feuilleter les pages.

 _Oh làlà, c'est compliqué, et c'est tout en Anglais !_

Aaron rendit alors le livre à Patchouli.

\- Je vais aller voir Flandre.

 **Pendant ce temps...**

 **POV : Personnage inconnu.**

 _Quelqu'un comptait me contacter aujourd'hui._

 **DRIIING**

La sonnette de sa maison retentit.

Il alla ouvrir la porte, derrière celle-ci se trouvait un jeune homme, des yeux rouges et des cheveux blancs.

\- Entrez.

Le jeune homme entra et commença une discussion avec lui.

\- Je m'appelle Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Il sourit.

\- C'est drôle, votre nom de famille, c'est mon prénom.

\- Alors vous vous appelez Nagisa.

\- Nagisa Shiota.

\- Je retiendrai.

Nagisa est connu pour être professeur et en même temps expert en assassinat, il est d'assez petite taille, a des cheveux bleus qu'il a attaché en couettes, ses yeux sont également bleus.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous contacté ?

\- Une mission pour vous, j'ai, en chasse, un adversaire de haut niveau, il a assassiné déjà plusieurs personnes et n'est pas prêt d'arrêter, votre but sera de l'assassiner, ou de le capturer, cet assassin se nomme Kanade Tachibana, mais nous l'appellons Angel, il vous sera récompensé comme il se doit.

Nagisa fit une tête sombre, mais finit par sourire et dit au bout d'un instant :

\- J'accepte, j'ai des vacances pour un mois.

 _Je pense que ça suffira._ se dit Kaworu

 **POV Aaron.**

\- Flandre ?! Tu es où ?!

 _Elle doit encore jouer à cache-cache avec moi et essaiera de me tuer si je la trouve._

Un petit rire de psychopathe retentit dans le manoir.

\- C'est pas drôle, on ne peut vraiment pas parler sérieusement avec toi en réalité.

Aaron chercha dans le corridor principal du manoir et vit Remilia, toujours accompagné par Sakuya.

\- Euh, vous n'avez pas vu Flandre par hasard ?

\- Non, mais elle a encore cassé un vase. dit Remilia

Soudainement, Flandre apparut derrière Aaron.

\- C'est pas gentil de me balançer... Remi... dit-elle

\- Parfois, j'hésite vraiment à t'emprisonner de nouveau.

\- NAN ! T'avais promis.

Les deux soeurs se disputèrent un long moment... encore...

Une fois calmés, Remilia alla prendre le thé, agacée des caprices de Flandre.

Flandre discuta en privé avec Aaron.

\- Vous êtes irrécupérables vous deux.

\- Mééé... elle m'a mangé mon gâteau ce matin...

 _C'était pour cette raison stupide ?!_

\- Mais c'est pas grave, et puis, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. dit-elle.

\- Oh ? Qui ça ?

\- Une folle, comme moi.

 **A partir de maintenant, je compte pas mal switch les points de vue des différents personnages.**

 **Shot : Angel Player : Hmm... coincidence ? OUI. Angel Player est en réalité le programme qui a faconné les armes et techniques de Angel, je me suis dit que l'ajouter à UHC, ça pourrait faire comme si nous créons nos technique propres.**

 **Shot : NAGISA : En fait si, il ya vraiment Nagisa dans World Edge, ce personnage est de Assassination Classroom, ce mother-fucking-manga vous devez le lire, sinon, vous mourrez ;).**


	16. Here Comes Voyager

**Well.**

 **J'avais prévu du UHC aujourd'hui mais faut compléter les world edge.**

 **Let's Go**

 **POV Aaron.**

\- La voilà, c'est elle. dit Flandre

C'était une fille un peu plus jeune que Aaron.

Elle avait des cheveux bruns, un chapeau pointu en cuir avec une bandelette rouge, elle était habillé en rouge avec une cape entièrement noire.

Elle avait un cache-oeil rectangulaire sur son oeil gauche, en tout cas, son oeil droit était rouge.

 _Stylé._

\- Bonjour, toi, apparamment, le monde voulait que l'on se rencontre. dit-elle.

\- Euh... hein ? Quoi ?

\- **Je m'appelle Megumin ! Ma vocation est celle d'une archimage, la classe de magicien la plus puissante du monde !**

Aaron était à la foix stupéfait et dubitatif.

\- Ok.

Aaron chuchota à Flandre :

\- (elle est tarée ?)

\- (oui)

Aaron s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Bon, j'avoue que tu es stylée, mais bizarre, t'es placée où niveau magie ? Et puis, c'est quoi ce cache-oeil ?

\- Je maîtrise la magie explosive, c'est ma spécialité, **ça fait mal,** et puis, je garde ce cache-oeil par précaution.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si je venais à l'enlever, ma puissance deviendrait incontrôlable, et une catastrophe sans précédent surviendrait sur ce monde.

\- C'est donc... une sorte de sceau ?

\- Enfait, je plaisantais, je le garde juste pour le style.

 _J'y crois pas... elle se fout de notre gueule._

\- Et donc, Flandre, cette fille, c'est ton amie ?

\- Eh ! Toi ! Evite de m'appeller "elle" ou "cette fille", je déteste ça, appelle moi plutôt par mon prénom ! MEGUMIN.

\- Ok, Megumin !

Flandre ne répondit pas.

\- Flandre ?

\- Euh ! Oui ! C'est parce qu'on aime faire la même chose.

\- Tout faire péter et tuer plein de gens ? ...

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii 3

Aaron soupira.

\- Vous permettez, je vais prendre l'air.

\- N'oublie pas de te reposer, Aaron ! dit Flandre.

 **POV Personnage Inconnu.**

\- On arrive bientôt à ce fameux pays.

\- Oui, je le vois

La voyageuse était sur sa moto, en train de chercher le pays World-Edge.

\- J'éspère qu'on trouvera quelque chose d'intéressant, ici. dit une voix.

\- J'ai lu que ce sera plus impressionnant que ce qu'on a vu jusqu'à présent. dit la voyageuse.

La voyageuse leva les yeux et vit un manoir, un manoir de luxe, assez sombre, mais accueillant.

Elle vit un homme, devant ce manoir, avec des bandages au corps.

\- Hermès, arrêtons nous ici. dit-elle.

\- D'accord. répondit la voix.

La voyageuse descendit de la moto et alla voir cet inconnu.

\- Bonjour. Allez-vous bien ?

L'homme se rendit compte de sa présence et répondit :

\- Oui, je me suis fait attaquer, ma ça va mieux maintenant.

La voyageuse regarda le manoir.

\- Au fait, comment vous appellez-vous ? dit-il.

\- Oh... Kino, et vous ?

\- Aaron.

Aaron regarda la moto et s'exclama.

\- Une moto ?! Vous venez d'un pays avancé dit donc.

\- Kino... laissons-le, et allons visiter ce beau pays. dit la voix.

\- EUH ?!

Kino sourit.

\- C'est... c'est la moto qui vient de parler ?

\- Oui, je te présente Hermès, dit Kino.

 **Yeuy.**

 **J'adore couper, direct comme ça.**

 **Shot : Megumin : Pour moi, et pour beaucoup de gens, Megumin, c'est leur personnage préféré de Kono-suba, c'est un personnage qui adore se la péter et qui est très TRES puissant, mais parfois, assez pathétique.**

 **Shot : Kino & Hermès : Les deux personnages principaux de Kino no Tabi (L'Odyssée de Kino), c'est à la base un light novel, mais je n'ai vu que l'animé, et ben, c'est génial, je ne sais pas... c'est un animé qui te calme mais d'une force, bon, et j'adore ces deux personnages, bref, Kino est une voyageuse, et Hermès est le nom de la moto... UNE MOTO QUI PARLE.**


	17. La Marque

**A/N : Bonjour, désolé du retard, je comptais continuer Disconnected mais il faudra que je réfléchisse à propos du pitch de l'histoire.**

 **POV Aaron**

\- C'est qui qui vous a fait ça ? dit Kino.

\- Une fille, mystèrieuse, qui s'appelle Kanade, mais nous l'appellons "Angel". dit Aaron

Kino frissonna.

\- Et donc, cette "Angel" est réellement dangereuse ? dit Kino

\- Ben, elle a failli me tuer, et elle est très forte, donc oui. dit Aaron.

Kino retourna au près de sa moto.

\- Bon, j'y vais, dit-elle à Aaron. Hermès ?

\- Oui. dit Hermès

Et ils partirent visiter le pays.

Aaron entendit soudainement des bruits de pas.

Il se retourna, et il vit un être avec une fourrure blanche, et un masque de loup.

Il était sûr qu'il avait déjà vu celui-ci.

\- Que ?! Mais qui êtes vous ?! Que me voulez-vous ?!

L'être hocha la tête.

\- Moi ? On m'appelle Agneau, lui, c'est Loup.

La même tête de loup, une tête d'ombre.

\- Tu as fui la mort, dit Agneau, tu n'es qu'un mortel, tu n'as pas le droit de fuir la mort.

\- D... Désolé si ce n'était pas...

Agneau prit le bras d'Aaron.

\- Alors, voici notre promesse.

\- Quoi ?

 _"Le jour où tu mourras, c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher"_

Cette phrase terrifia Aaron.

Agneau lâcha le bras d'Aaron.

Sur sa main, se trouvait une marque.

\- C'est la marque qui signifie que tu es notre proie. dit Loup

\- Mais... Que veux-tu au final ? Mon âme ? Tu es une sorte de dieu de la mort ?

Mais Agneau et Loup venaient de disparaître.

 _"Peut-être"_

 _Pourquoi tant de mystère ?_

Aaron se questionna au sujet de ces êtres, il retourna vers la ville.

Vers Cité 3.

 **POV Kaworu**

 **Ding... Dong...**

Kaworu alla ouvrir la porte.

En face de lui, se trouvait Aaron.

\- Ah. Tu vas mieux ? dit Kaworu.

\- Je suis encore un peu fatigué. dit Aaron.

\- Entre, je te fais du thé.

Aaron entra dans le salon et il s'immobilisa.

\- C'est qui lui ? dit-il.

\- Oh, ah, oui, vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontré, Aaron, voici Nagisa, Nagisa, voici Aaron. dit Kaworu.

\- Enchanté, on m'a parlé de votre incident. dit Nagisa.

Aaron et Nagisa se serrèrent la main, mais Kaworu remarqua quelque chose sur la main de Aaron.

\- Aaron, qu'est-ce que tu as sur ta main ?

Aaron ne semblait pas vouloir dire la vérité à propos de sa rencontre avec Agneau.

\- Oh, un tatouage, ils... euh... en... refont... en ville... et...

\- **Menteur.** Tu as déjà oublié que je peux lire dans tes pensées.

Kaworu prit la main de Aaron.

\- _Ce que tu as vu est terrible, les deux êtres, que tu as rencontrés, sont des esprits, qui se nourissent des vies, cette marque est un présage, qui signifie, grosso-modo, que si tu es sur le point de mourir, ces deux là te tueront avant._

Aaron frissonna.

\- En gros, Aaron... _**Contamination Mentale.**_

Aaron, soudainement, fut contrôlé mentalement par Kaworu, et il lui força à dire des choses, qu'il n'aurait pas dit volontairement.

\- _**Lä... Lävatein !**_ dit Aaron.

Nagisa se leva, il comprit que Kaworu lui voulait du mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! dit Nagisa.

\- Tais toi et regarde.

Mais apparamment, l'épée de Flandre n'apparut pas.

 **Huhuhu...**

Le rire de Flandre retentit dans tout l'appartement.

Flandre apparut, comme ça, téléportée.

\- Kaworu, t'es un imbécile. dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?! répondit Kaworu.

\- Ce n'est pas Aaron qui invoque l'épée, mais c'est moi qui lui envoie, c'est MON épée, c'est moi qui décide à qui je la prête, même toi, Kaworu, si tu en avais besoin, je pourrais te l'envoyer.

\- Bon à savoir, mais t'as fait foirer mon plan.

\- Tu faisais du mal à Aaron, je ne pourrais pas te le pardonner, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé.

\- Flandre... euh... c'est pas le moment ! Tu oublies que c'est moi qui l'ai protégé d'Angel ?

Flandre pointa Kaworu avec son index et un laser de feu sortit de celui-ci.

Mais Kaworu alla si vite qu'il se retrouva derrière Flandre.

\- Est-ce que tu as essayé de me tuer ? dit-il.

Flandre se retourna et riposta, avant que...

 **CLAP !**

Nagisa était entre les deux amis, mais Kaworu et Flandre étaient complêtements immobiles, incapables de bouger

Kaworu et Flandre tombèrent sur le sol.

Mais après quelques secondes, ils reprirent conscience.

\- Il s'est passé quoi, là ?! dit Kaworu.

\- Ca suffit ! dit Nagisa, ce n'est pas le moment de se battre.

\- Tout a fait, répondit Aaron, je crois que j'ai compris ce que voulait faire Kaworu.

 _Il comptais me pousser a me suicider, comme ça, Agneau apparaît, et là, il pourra l'immobiliser avec son sort._

 **-** Mais c'est hyper risqué ! dit Flandre, Aaron pouvait mourir, et tu le savais, pourtant, s'il te plaît Kaworu, ne refais jamais de plan dangeureux impliquant Aaron !

\- Promis. dit-il

 **A/N : Finalement, Kindred aura un rôle important dans l'histoire, qui servira à Aaron, de prédire, quand il mourra.**


	18. Angel's Plan

**POV Kino**

La nuit tomba, Kino installa un petit campement dans la forêt, jusqu'à qu'elle entend un bruit.

Un bruit de branche cassée.

Elle sortit son arme, "Le Persuader", une sorte de pistolet léger.

Mais elle vit une jeune fille, avec des cheveux blancs et des yeux ambrés.

Elle avait l'air bléssée.

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivé ? dit Kino.

Mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler.

Elle décrocha donc ces mots :

\- Des hommes, qui me pourchassent, j'ai pris des coups de couteaux, mais je sais me défendre.

Kino réconforta cette mystérieuse personne.

\- Qui est-tu ? dit Kino.

\- Je m'appelle Kanade, vous ne m'avez pas reconnue ?

Kino se rappella donc de ce qu'avait dit Aaron à propos de cette personne.

\- Reconnue ? Est-ce que par hasard, êtes vous celle que tout le monde appelle "Ange" ? questionna Kino.

\- Un Ange ? Je ne suis pas un Ange...

Kino pansa les blessures de Kanade.

\- Mais en effet, je suis celle que tout le monde recherche... On m'a accusée de meurtre... dit Kanade.

Kanade baissa la tête.

\- Mais ils ne savent pas que je ne fais que me défendre... mon **Mode Auto-Défense** est fait pour ça.

 _Défendre ? Est-ce que Aaron aurait attaqué Kanade ? Et elle n'aurait fait que se défendre._

 _C'est ça... C'est de la légitime défense..._

\- Mais parfois... C'est l'inverse... dit Kanade.

\- Quoi.

Kanade se releva.

\- J'ai étée envoyé pour capturer 6 âmes de dragons, j'ai d'ailleurs croisé quelqu'un qui en possédait une, mais je n'ai pas pu... une sorte de sceau était plaçé sur lui, car le seul moyen de retirer une âme de dragon du corps...

 _Est soit de tuer son possesseur, soit que le possesseur accepte de donner cette âme._

\- Mais les âmes de dragon peuvent décider leur possesseur, et elle peut, si elle le souhaite, de rendre la vie à celui-ci, mais la chose la plus importante :

 _Si le possesseur a déjà été tué et ramené à la vie, il sera maudit, et ce pouvoir incontrôlable le rendra fou, et ainsi génocider le monde._

\- C'est pour ça que je suis la seule à pouvoir les arrêter, et la seule à pouvoir les détruires, moi même, je possède une âme de dragon.

Kino était totalement surprise de cette nouvelle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne parlerais de toi à personne, je ne suis qu'une voyageuse, je ne suis du côté de personne, mène cette quête à très bien, qui sait, un jour, on se reverra.

Kanade se retourna très rapidement.

\- Ils sont là. Je dois fuir. dit-elle.

Kino sortit son Persuader et visa l'endroit d'où pouvait provenir le bruit qu'elle entendait depuis tout à l'heure.

\- **Technique de Protection : Delai.**

Kanade se téléporta, on ne sait où, mais Kino ne voulait pas savoir.

Mais soudainement, on entendit très clairement un pistolet tirer.

Kino se prit une balle.

 _Non... ce n'est pas une balle, c'est un tranquilisant._

Elle s'écroula par terre.

 **POV Nagisa**

\- Ton rapport. dit Nagisa.

\- Nous avons capturé un potentiel témoin à Angel, c'est probablement son alliée. dit l'un des assassins que Kaworu a recruté.

\- Je veux la voir dans mon bureau, maintenant !

Nagisa se dirigea vers son bureau, l'endroit où il fait subir des interrogatoires.

Kino était déjà là.

\- Alors, bien dormi ?

Kino ne répondit pas.

\- Bon, comme on ne t'a pas retiré tes armes, tu vas le faire toi même.

Kino sortit lentement son Persuader, son revolver, et quatres couteaux très tranchants.

\- Voilà un bel arsenal, dit Nagisa.

Kino sortit un cinquième couteau.

\- C'est le dernier, dit-elle.

\- Pose-le sur la table, dit Nagisa.

Mais Kino ne posa pas ce couteau.

Nagisa se rendit compte que ce n'était pas qu'un simple couteau, il y avait un bouton sur le côté.

Kino appuya sur celui-ci, et une très petite balle bien visible sortit du côté du couteau.

La balle frôla la joue de Nagisa.

Une petite ligne de sang s'écoula de sa joue.

\- Je vois, tu es comme moi, un assassin professionnel. dit Nagisa en souriant.

\- Tout faux, je ne suis qu'une voyageuse lambda. dit Kino.

\- Dis-moi, si tu avais voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais fait, alors, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé en vie ?

\- J'ai mes raisons, de un, je ne suis du côté de personne, ni de celui de Angel, ni du vôtre, de deux, je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de me faire emprisonner, et de trois, je sais tout ce que veut Angel.

Nagisa se leva.

\- Alors, dit nous tout. dit-il

\- Non, car je ne suis du côté de personne, je l'ai bien dit.

 _Pff... Kaworu n'est pas là, lui au moins peut lire dans les pensées._ se dit Nagisa

\- Soit, tu ne nous sers à rien.

Nagisa sortit son pistolet et pointa la tête de Kino.

Au moment où il appuya sur la gâchette...

\- **Delai.**

Une lame para la balle.

 _Angel !_

\- Attrappez-la ! dit l'un des gardes.

Mais Kino réagit, et dit :

\- Stop ! Arrêtez ! Je révèlerai le plan de Kanade ! Lâchez-la !

\- D'accord, pendant ce temps, nous allons enfermer Angel, compris ? dit Nagisa.

\- Compris.

 **A/N : Oh. J'ai une tellement bonne idée.**


	19. Back To Snowdin

**POV Kaworu**

\- Alors, il paraît que tu connais le plan de Angel. dit Kaworu.

\- Oui, il est temps d'arrêter ce conflit entre vous. dit Kino.

Kino prit une inspiration avant de parler.

\- _Le plan de Angel consiste à collectionner les âmes de dragon, puis les détruire, car les âmes de dragon renferment une énergie si puissante qu'elle pourrait éradiquer tout être vivant sur cette planête._

\- Je vois, personnellement, cette âme ne sert plus à rien pour moi, ma mission a étée accomplie, dit Kaworu, j'ai deux amis possédant une âme de dragon, à eux de décider s'ils veulent la donner ou non, il y a six âmes, donc...

\- Non, dit Kanade.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a huit âmes, pas six.

\- Oh ?! Vraiment ?!

\- Oui, je vais détecter les âmes existantes.

 _Il y en a 2 ici._

 _Il y e Scarlet Mansion._

 _Il y en a une à Snowdin._

 _Il y en a une dans la forêt._

 _Il y en a une dans l'Enfer Bleu._

\- Donc ça fait une pour Kaworu, une pour Kanade, une pour Aaron, une pour Flandre, mais quelle est la troisième âme à Scarlet Mansion ? dit Kaworu.

\- Aucune idée, nous allons partir les chercher demain, dit Kanade.

\- Eh ! C'est moi qui supervise les recherches !

 **POV Sakuya**

 **I** ls sont devant la porte d'entrée.

Sakuya a ouvert, sous l'ordre de Remilia.

Devant elle se trouvait Kaworu, et une étrange fille aux cheveux blancs qui est apparamment sur tous les avis de recherche.

Sakuya sortit ses couteaux.

\- Rien à craindre, dit Kaworu, elle est venue pour vérifier un truc important.

Kanade regarda droit dans les yeux de Sakuya.

\- Elle n'en a pas. dit Kanade

\- Ok. dit Kaworu.

Kaworu demanda à tout le personnel ainsi que les invités présents dans le château.

Kanade sut immédiatement que Aaron et Flandre possédaient des âmes de dragon.

Aucun membre du personnel ne possédait d'âme, même pas Remilia.

Mais parmi les invités se trouvait Megumin, l'archimage rouge.

Kanade regarda Megumin droit dans les yeux une nouvelle fois.

\- Elle en possède une.

\- Keuwah ? répondit Megumin.

\- Elle... a une âme de dragon ? dit Kaworu.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Aaron.

Kaworu expliqua toute la situation à Megumin.

\- OKAY. Dans ce cas, je dois vous aider à trouver les 3 âmes restantes pas vrai ? dit Megumin

\- Tout juste. répondit Kaworu

\- Cool ! **Je vais enfin pouvoir dévoiler mes capacités.**

\- Angel... euh... Kanade... où est la prochaine âme ? dit Kaworu.

\- Snowdin.

 _Snowdin, le village où elle a assassiné Papyrus, le frère de Sans._

 _J'espère que Sans la pardonnera, même si vu son caractère et son amour pour son frère, je ne pense pas._

 **POV Kanade/Angel**

 _Nous sommes arrivés au village de Snowdin._

Quand Kaworu, Kanade, et le reste de l'équipe arrivèrent, les habitants étaient effrayés, les yeux rivés sur Kanade.

Quelqu'un les attendait au bout de la rue.

 _Sans._

\- Kaworu, c'est bien elle ? dit Sans d'une voix grave et peu rassurante.

\- Oui, euh, Sans, on cherche une euh... âme de dragon, tu vois, je t'en avais parlé la dernière fois que j'étais venu.

Les yeux de Sans n'étaient pas visibles.

\- Je te donne 24 heures, si tu n'as pas trouvé l'âme de dragon, je tuerais cette fille.

Sans se retourna et marcha vers l'arrière.

\- Kanade, penses-tu l'avoir trouvée ?

\- Oui.

 _Ce squelette en a une._


	20. Jugement

**A/N : 20 Chapitres ! Joyeux Anniversaire World Edge ! Bon, là je fais des facilités scénaristiques pour faire avancer, parce que j'aimerais passer à la saison 3.**

 **IL Y A DU LOURD QUI ARRIVE.**

 **POV Kanade/Angel**

 _Il reste 12 heures._

 _Ce Sans, il possède une âme de dragon._

Kanade était dans l'auberge, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Mais sous la porte de la chambre il y avait un bout de papier.

Kanade se leva en se frottant les yeux pour voir ce que c'était.

 **Rejoins-moi dans l'église de Snowdin, seule, avant minuit.**

Kanade s'habilla et alla vers l'endroit indiqué.

Elle entra.

L'église avait de belles fenêtres avec des mosaïques couleur or.

\- yo.

Sans était également ici.

Kanade le sentait, le mauvais pressentiment.

\- t'as l'air fatiguée, hein ? dit-il

Sans soupira.

\- bon, j'ai une question pour toi.

Kanade hocha la tête.

\- penses-tu que tout le monde peut devenir une bonne personne, même si elles ne font qu'essayer ?

Kanade ne répondit pas.

\- heh heh... bon, j'ai une meilleure question.

 _"veux-tu passer un sale quart d'heure ?"_

Kanade tenta de s'enfuir de l'église mais une barrière, uniquement construite d'os, bloqua son passage.

\- désolé, je ne fais jamais de promesses.

Sans récita alors un court poème anglais.

 _it's a beautiful day outside._

 _birds are singing... flowers are blooming..._

 _and days like this... kids like you..._

Les yeux de Sans virent au noir.

 _ **SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL.**_

Une centaine d'os pointus sortirent du sol.

Kanade les évita aussi aisément que possible.

\- **Technique de protection : Main Sonique, Technique de protection : Délai**

Kanade sortit ses deux lames et se téléporta derrière Sans pour lui porter un coup fatal.

Sans, rapide comme l'éclair, évita cette attaque en disant :

\- Quoi ? Tu as vraiment cru que je resterai là, à me le prendre dans la figure ?

Kanade envoya des coups rapides et astucieux, Sans les évita tous sans problème.

Quatres gigantesques crânes de dragon sortirent du sol et tira de grands rayons lasers.

Mais Kanade ne se laissa pas faire, elle sauta très haut.

Les os en forme de pic ressortirent du sol et cette fois, Kanade ne les as pas vu venir.

Elle termina embroché, toujours en l'air.

\- waw. j'pensais pas que j'allais en finir si vite, quel gâchis, j'aurais aimé un combat stylé. dit Sans.

Kanade était inconsciente, un filet de sang coula le long de l'os.

\- j'ai vengé mon frère, je n'ai plus rien à faire maintenant.

\- **Technique de protection : Harmoniques.**

Kanade était toujours en vie.

Un clone de elle même sortit de son corps, sortit une lame et trancha en deux le corps de Sans.

\- ... oh, c'est fini, pas vrai ? dit Sans.

Le clone disparut et Kanade se dégagea du pic.

Du sang coula de la bouche de Sans.

 _Un squelette qui saigne ? Bizarre..._

Sans s'effondra sur le sol.

Mais malgré le fait que Kanade a tué Sans, elle avait toujours une blessure mortelle sur le ventre.

Mais quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de l'église.

C'était Aaron.

\- Kanade ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, il faut juste que je me régenère.

Aaron regarda la terrible blessure que Kanade avait.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce qui...

Il remarqua le squelette mort à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?... dit Aaron, effrayé.

 **POV Kaworu**

 _Kanade a tué Sans._

 _Au moins, ça nous fera une âme de plus._

 _C'est Sans qui a attaqué le premier._

 _Il nous reste 2 âmes à trouver._

Kaworu cherchait l'âme en solitaire, dans la forêt.

\- C'est moi que tu cherches ?

Cette voix venait de derrière Kaworu, il la connaissait déjà.

\- Flowey ? dit Kaworu.

Derrière Kaworu, se trouvait une sorte de créature, un enfant démon ressemblant étrangement à une chèvre avec un tee-shirt vert aux rayures jaune.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Asriel, dit le monstre en souriant.

\- Oh, désolé, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Asriel attrappa l'épaule de Kaworu.

\- Je suis ce "quelqu'un d'autre", Flowey et moi sommes la même personne.

Kaworu se mit en garde.

\- Ne pas s'inquiéter, j'ai renoncé à vous tuer depuis longtemps, je vais vous aider dans votre quête, car moi-même je possède une âme de dragon.

Kaworu décida de lui faire confiance.

Quelque temps plus tard, ils rentrèrent vers Scarlet Mansion.

\- Bon ! Faisons un récapitulatif.

 _Kanade/Angel : 2 âmes_

 _Flandre : 1 âme_

 _Aaron : 1 âme_

 _Kaworu : 1 âme_

 _Megumin : 1 âme_

 _Asriel/Flowey : 1 âme_

\- Il reste encore une âme, si le possesseur montre un signe de résistance, à 6, il sera une victime facile !

 _"Demain, on se rend dans l'Enfer Bleu !"_

 **POV Aaron**

La nuit tomba, tout le monde dormait, sauf Aaron, les yeux au ciel.

 _J'aime bien regarder les étoiles, la nuit._

Un bruit de porte est parvenu à l'oreille d'Aaron.

Il se retourna.

C'était Kanade.

\- Oh... Salut... dit-il.

Kanade s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas peur toi ? dit Aaron.

\- De quoi ?

\- De quoi ?! Bah des âmes de dragon ! Après nous avoir révélés à quel point elles étaient dangereuses, tu n'as pas peur de mourir ? Surtout que toi, tu en possèdes deux !

 _Mince... ça fait bizarre de parler à quelqu'un qui a essayé de te tuer._

Kanade réflechit un instant.

\- Et toi ? Tu as peur ?

\- Bien sûr que oui... Je trouverais ça bizarre de ne pas avoir peur.

 _J'ai peur pour mes amis, j'ai peur pour moi-même, j'ai même peur pour Kanade._

 _En plus Flowey s'est rallié à notre cause, c'est parti en n'importe quoi._

 _Si il venait à nous trahir, je ne le pardonnerais pas._

 **A/N : Well hello there.**

 **Ah oui, vu que vous savez que Flowey = Asriel, sans vous rendre compte vous venez de vous prendre un spoiler de Undertale.**

 **(rire forcé)**

 **Impossible de parler d'Undertale sans spoiler pas vrai ?**


	21. Angel's Attack, Fin

**POV Personnage Inconnu**

Un désert froid, uniquement couvert d'un bleu clair.

 _J'adore cette couleur._

Cette zone lui appartient, mais elle ne connait pas la sortie.

 _Je m'en fiche, c'est tellement beau._

 _Huhuhu..._

 _Je vois, ils viendront tous ici._

 _Je vais leur demander de me laisser seulement le plus faible._

 _Oh ? C'est lui ?_

 _Huhuhu... Je vois..._

\- Il est revenu ! Il est revenu !

 _Je pensais que l'on ne se reverrais plus jamais._

\- Je t'attendrais.

 _"Petit frère"_

 **POV Aaron**

 _On arrive à la frontière de ce qu'est l'Enfer Bleu._

Un désert bleu, autrefois, cette zone appartenait à la forêt, elle a été dévastée par le dragon bleu.

 _L'âme du dragon bleu, la seule que nous avons pas._

Avec le dragon noir et le dragon blanc, c'est l'âme la plus puissante.

Kaworu a l'âme noire, et Kanade la blanche, elle a aussi l'âme de dragon violet, qu'elle a récupéré sur Sans.

Mais dès que Kaworu posa un pied sur une roche bleu, une voix retentit.

 _ **\- JE REFUSE TOUS CEUX QUI S'AVENTURENT ICI, MAIS JE NE VEUX QU'UNE SEULE PERSONNE.**_

Aaron avala sa salive.

 _ **\- ET CETTE PERSONNE SE NOMME AARON.**_

Toute l'équipe se tourna vers moi.

\- Vas-y Aaron. dit Kaworu.

\- Si on te veux du mal, appelle-nous. dit Flandre.

\- Je vais le shot de loin ! dit Megumin.

\- Merci. dit Aaron.

Aaron s'enfonça dans un endroit entièrement bleu, c'est réellement l'enfer.

De centaines de roches pointues...

Mais au loin, Aaron vit une jeune fille, un tout petit peu plus agée que lui.

\- Salut. dit-elle.

Aaron fit les yeux ronds.

Elle avait de beaux cheveux bleus, ainsi qu'un casque, pour écouter de la musique, sûrement, elle avait un pull bleu avec une fermeture éclair.

Cette fille semblait venir d'une autre époque.

Mais ce qui troubla Aaron n'est pas son accoutrement, c'est qu'il connaissait cette fille.

\- Ca faisait longtemps...

 _Maintenant... Je me souviens... De mon passé._

 **10 ans plus tôt.**

\- Oh mon dieu, cet enfant ne sera jamais guéri de sa maladie ?

\- C'est une maladie génétique très rare, il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui ?

\- Le pauvre.

\- Ce n'est pas le seul, sa soeur est malade également

\- Il va falloir faire un don d'organe si l'un des deux veut survivre.

 _Les médecins discutèrent des heures pour mon problème, je me sens mal... Je crois que je vais mourir._

 _Grande soeur, vu que c'est l'ainée, elle sera la seule vivante._

 _Ma mère est entrain de parler avec le docteur, elle veut choisir celui qui vivra._

 _Alors ? Qui a été choisi ?_

\- Ma petite, viens avec moi dans cette salle. dit le médecin.

\- Oh ? Pourquoi ? On va me faire une opération ? Je serais enfin guérie ?

Le médecin fit des yeux de tristesse.

\- Oui... euh... en quelque sorte...

\- En quelque sorte ?

\- Contente-toi de me suivre.

 _Impossible ! Elle m'a choisi ?!_

La mère d'Aaron entra dans la chambre.

\- Aaron ! C'est merveilleux ! Tu sortiras de cet hôpital, une bonne fois pour toutes !

 _Grande soeur..._

\- Depuis le début, Aaron, je tenais à toi !

 _Grande soeur..._

\- Depuis le début, Aaron, je voulais avoir un garçon !

 _Grande soeur..._

La mère d'Aaron prit son fils dans ses bras.

\- Bientôt, tu seras là-bas, dehors, tu ne seras plus obligé de rester ici ! dit-elle en pointant du doigt la fenêtre.

\- Maman...

 _Grande soeur... va mourir._

 **Retour au présent**

\- Impossible...

\- Mais si c'est possible !

\- Tu es morte...

 _Blue, tu es morte._

\- Ohh... Tu m'appelles par mon prénom, avant tu m'appellais grande soeur, ou Blue-Onee-Chan.

Blue ne semblait pas porter attention sur les sentiments de Aaron.

Aaron avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ksh... Ksh... Ksh... ne me dis pas que tu vas pleurer juste parce que tu as cru que j'étais morte ?

Aaron s'énerva et tenta de frapper Blue.

Mais Blue para son coup avec sa main.

\- Ohlà, Ohlà... vieux... Calm Down... Je suis peut-être pas morte, mais je ne suis pas invincible pour autant.

\- Si, tu es morte.

\- MAIS NAN, J'SUIS PAS MORTE !

\- Ton coeur, ton propre coeur bat actuellement dans ma poitrine, tu ne peux pas vivre sans coeur !

\- **C'est vrai, je n'ai pas de coeur...** C'est l'âme du dragon bleu qui me maintient en vie.

 _Alors... Si Kanade essaie de collectionner toutes les âmes, Blue meurt, hein, on est d'accord._

 _En fait, je me suis fait des illusions, ma grande soeur est bien morte dans cette morgue._

\- Ouais, que dirais-tu de rencontrer mes nouveaux amis ?

\- T'es un idiot, tous ceux qui s'aventurent dans cet Enfer Bleu ne connaissent pas la sortie.

\- QUOI ?! A CAUSE DE TOI JE VAIS RESTER BLOQUE ICI ?!

\- Voui, comme ça tu resteras toujours avec moi.

 _Cette soeur n'était pas aussi insupportable quand on était petits._

\- Comment as-tu fait.

\- T'écoutes ce que je dis ou quoi, c'est l'âme du dragon bleu qui me maintient en vie.

\- Alors quand tu es morte, l'âme est venue à ton secours ?

\- Bingo.

 _Waw... Quelle histoire..._

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça, on devrait essayer de s'échapper d'ici.

\- Inutile, ça fait 10 ans que je cherche.

\- Et tu n'as pas eu l'idée de faire une carte ?!

\- Si seulement il y avait du papier ici.

\- _**N'ayez crainte, je vous téléporte ! Tenez-vous la main !**_

\- Kaworu ?

Aaron attrappa la main de Blue.

Aaron et Blue se firent téleporter devant le reste du groupe.

\- Eh ! C'est qui celle là ? dit Megumin.

\- Ooh, elle est trop mignonne, j'aimerais ressembler comme elle ! s'extasia Flandre

\- T'inquiète, tu es très belle, Flandre, dit Kaworu.

Flandre rougit.

\- Hmm... Pas besoin d'en faire trop, les humains et les vampires ne sont pas compatibles.

\- Hahaha... désolé...

Aaron soupira avant d'annoncer :

\- Flandre, Kaworu, Megumin, Kanade et Asriel, voici ma grande soeur

 _ **Blue**_

 **A/N : Voilà.**

 **Ce personnage me trottait dans la tête depuis le début de World Edge.**

 **Aaron et Blue sont les seuls personnages que j'ai inventé.**

 **Voilà.**

 **On attaque donc enfin la saison 3.**

 **World Edge - Partie 3 : Black Dragon**


	22. Intro Partie 3, Black Dragon

_Hahaha..._

 _Si il résiste encore 6 heures..._

 _Ce corps sera à moi..._

 _Et ainsi je pourrais tous les décimer..._

 _J'ai tellement hâte !_

* * *

 **POV Kanade/Angel - Scarlet Mansion**

\- Bien, il est temps de me remettre les 6 âmes de dragon que vous avez. dit Kanade.

\- Attends... QUOI ?! répondit Blue.

\- Quoi quoi.

\- Kanade, l'âme que Blue possède la maintient en vie, si elle te la donne, elle mourra. dit Aaron

\- Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour ça, avec la puissance que j'aurais avec 8 âmes, je serais capable même de défier les lois de l'univers, et de ressuciter les morts.

 _Les âmes de dragon sont vraiment terrifiantes_ se dit Aaron.

\- Alors Blue, tu vas nous rejoindre, tu seras un vampire, comme nous. dit Flandre

\- (C'est vraiment hyper rassurant, merci.)

Kanade regarda le groupe.

\- J'ai été ravie de vous connaître, il y a longtemps...

Kanade baissa la tête

\- ...j'avais des amis, mais je ne l'ai ai jamais revus...

Kanade, connue pour être un étrange personnage blazé et calme, pour la première fois, depuis que Aaron l'a rencontrée, Kanade eut une expression triste.

\- Hey, Flandre, chuchota Megumin à l'oreille de Flandre, t'imagines, Kanade tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

Megumin éclata de rire.

\- T'es vraiment immonde tu sais. répondit Flandre.

\- ...merci pour tout.

Kanade reprit ses esprits.

\- Kaworu, je vais commençer par toi.

\- Oh, ok.

Kanade extraya l'âme de dragon du corps de Kaworu.

Elle avait étrangement du mal.

\- Il ne veut pas sortir, dit Kanade.

Kaworu tomba sur le sol à genoux.

Ses beaux cheveux blancs virent au noir et ses yeux rouges étaient plus vifs.

Il se releva.

\- hahaHAHAHA... Je pensais que ça prendrait plus de temps, ce corps est génial.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Kaworu ? dit Flandre.

\- Le pire est arrivé, dit Kanade.

\- Quoi ?!

\- L'âme de dragon a pris possession du corps de Kaworu.

 _Désormais, aucun d'entre nous n'est capable de l'arrêter._

Asriel réagit enfin.

\- Reculez.

\- Asriel ! Fais pas le con ! Il faut fuir ! cria Aaron.

\- Je vais envoyer la forme ultime de Flowey, je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de ce dragon maudit.

Le gigantesque monstre que Aaron avait combattu par le passé est apparu.

\- Oh ? Tu penses vraiment que ça suffira ? dit Kaworu, toujours sous contrôle.

\- Kaworu ! Tu...

\- Je ne m'appelle plus Kaworu... Mon nom désormais est... **Kurowu**

Le monstre attaqua ce nouvel ennemi, mais il y avait une centaines d'épées qui sortaient de nulle part qui attaquèrent le monstre.

\- Le dragon noir, ça capacité est de collectionner les attaques et les armes rien qu'un les voyant, je peux recréer l'identique. dit Kurowu.

Le monstre balança les ronces faucheuses sur Kurowu et il les évita très facilement.

\- Tu m'ennuies, **Lance de Longin.**

Une lance à double pique sortit du côté où les épées sortaient, et celle-ci embrocha le monstre.

Asriel lança un regard inquièt et surpris sur le monstre.

\- Flowey ! Flowey ! Tu ne peux pas !...

En effet, le monstre géant était immobile et totalement silencieuse.

 _Je ne comprends plus rien ! Flowey c'est Asriel ou Flowey c'est le monstre ?! se dit Aaron._

Kurowu fit apparaître une épée de flamme dans sa main.

 _C'est_ _ **Lävatein !**_

Flandre regarda Kurowu avec un regard haineux, elle détestait quand on vole son arme.

Kurowu s'approcha d'Asriel avant de lui planter cette lame dans le coeur.

\- Ah...

Aaron et le reste du groupe firent les yeux ronds, Blue se cacha la bouche.

Asriel tomba à genoux.

\- SALAUD !

Aaron voulait avançer pour tuer ce psychopathe, mais Flandre le retenait.

\- Aaron ! Reste tranquille ! dit Flandre

Aaron commença à pleurer.

Il connaissait à peine Asriel, mais le fait de le voir mourir le choqua.

\- Flowey... Flowey... où es-tu ? J'ai mal...

Kurowu regarda Asriel se lamenter dans sa douleur.

\- Lävatein, n'importe qui touché par cette lame meurt après une longue souffrance, c'est bien ça, Flandre ? dit Kurowu en souriant.

Flandre baissa la tête.

\- C'est pour ça que je vais vous laisser partir, et que je vais abréger ses souffrances.

Kurowu re-planta cette lame dans Asriel.

Encore...

Et encore...

Et encore...

* * *

 _Jamais Kaworu n'aurait fait une chose pareille, il s'est fait posséder._

 _Du coup, il possède deux âmes._

 _Du coup, nous risquons le même sort que lui._

 _Asriel est mort, et nous n'avons rien pu faire._

 _Nous avons même pas essayé de le sauver._

 _On a été bien stupides, hein ?_

* * *

 **World Edge - Partie III : Black Dragon**

* * *

 **Gras =** Nouveau ouchangement de nom

 _Italique =_ Décédé ou disparu.

Personnages principaux ; Aaron Forest, **Kurowu** , Flandre Scarlet, Kanade Tachibana/Angel, **Blue Forest** , **Megumin** , **Nagisa Shiota**

Personnages secondaires ; Remilia Scarlet, Sakuya Izayoi, Patchouli Knowledge, **Kino** , Kindred (Loup et Agneau), _**Asriel Dreemurr/Flowey**_ _, Sans_ , _Papyrus_

* * *

 **A/N : Vous pouvez tweeter avec le hashtag BirdEstUnGrosSadique.**

 **HAHAHA, vous vous y attendiez pas hein ?**

 **Ca part en mode Freestyle ; n'importe qui peut mourir.**

 **Cette partie 3 sera plus gore, plus triste et plus violente, taisez vous, je sais que vous aimez ça.**

 **Oui, z'avez compris.**

 **Tcho.**


	23. Anyone Can Die !

**World Edge - Partie III**

 **Black Dragon**

* * *

 **Anyone Can Die !**

* * *

"Il y a un an, j'ai rencontré une fleur qui parlait, une fleur sournoise, diabolique, qui ne pense qu'à faire un maximum de victimes et gagner du pouvoir, plus tard, j'ai rencontré Kaworu, un étrange personnage ayant des pouvoirs incroyables, et savait étonnamment bien jouer au piano, après quelques indications, je me rendis dans la fameuse Scarlet Mansion, le château où j'ai rencontré Flandre et Remilia, les deux vampires les plus puissantes du pays.

Puis vint la chasse aux âmes de dragon, puis après avoir fini, Flowey nous attaqua, menant à un combat ressemblant à un cauchemar, et pourtant, j'en sortis victorieux.

Après, tout allait bien...

Avant qu'un assassin nommé Angel essaya de me tuer, son vrai nom, c'était Kanade.

Suite à ces évènements, j'ai rencontré de nouvelles personnes, notamment mes retrouvailles avec ma soeur, Blue.

Jusqu'ici tout va bien.

Jusqu'ici tout va bien...

Mais l'important pour moi était avant tout de sauver mes amis.

Comment en est-on arrivés là ?

Kaworu s'est fait posséder.

Asriel est mort.

Et nous n'avons rien pû faire.

Fin du game.

Kaworu, ou plutôt Kurowu, il est parti, cela fait maintenant deux mois que l'on se fait hôter par Remilia."

 _Heureusement que Flandre soit sa soeur, sinon on serait sans doute tous (couic)._

\- Tu fais quoi ?

C'était Megumin, qui s'infiltra pas du tout légalement dans ma chambre.

\- J'écris un journal, répondis-je.

\- Pour écrire ton périple ?

\- Tout à fait.

Megumin soupira.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais Remilia nous as appelés pour le banquet et pour une "annonce". dit-elle.

\- Ah ?

Je ferme alors mon journal, et je me dirigeais vers la salle à manger.

\- Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous là, avant de commencer, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose, Sakuya je te laisse décrire les détails. dit Remilia.

\- Oui.

Sakuya prit un grande inspiration.

\- Ce matin, quelqu'un a volé des potions dans la salle d'alchémie, une qui sert à calmer la Slender Sick, une maladie provoquée par une créature qui apparaît qu'à de très rares occasions, une autre potion était du poison, mais qui est innofensif sur les humains, mais est extrêmement nocif sur les vampires.

\- Ca fait quoi ? dit Flandre, inquiétée.

\- Un vampire qui en boit, qui se fait toucher par une fléchette/balle avec ce poison, meurt dans les 6 heures à venir.

Flandre frissonna.

Les vampires ont rarement peur de quelque chose, souvent c'est pour s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, mais là, un vampire peut clairement mourir.

\- Pourquoi je vous dis ça ? questionna Remilia, car il est presque impossible de pénétrer dans la salle d'alchémie sans passer par le hall principal, alors que le hall principal est surveillé en permanence on ne peut pas éviter de se faire repérer sauf avec une habileté très élevée.

Remilia se leva.

\- Donc si c'est l'un d'entre vous, dénonçez-vous et vous souffrirez moins lors de la torture.

 _Ah... Ha Ha Ha Ha... Elle fait toujours hyper peur._

Mais évidemment, personne ne sortit un petit "C'est moi".

Remilia se rasseya.

\- J'en étais sûre, c'est un coup de Kurowu, c'est bon, vous pouvez manger.

Après un long et délicieux repas, je suis allé dans la cour, pour prendre l'air.

 _C'est certainement Kurowu, qui en voudrais à nos vies à part lui ?_

 _"Nous"_

Cette terrifiante venait de derrière moi.

\- La marque est toujours là, elle ne disparaîtra pas avant de t'avoir tué.

Agneau et Loup, je les ai complêtement oubliés.

\- Alors tuez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?!

\- Ton destin... nous ne pouvons te tuer avant.

Le jour où je mourrais... non... une seconde avant ma mort, je me ferais tirer dessus par Agneau.

Je ne saurais éviter ses flèches, je sais ce qu'elles font.

 _Les personnages les plus patients de l'univers..._

\- Si tu as des questions, des reproches, **nous** sommes toujours à l'écoute. dit Loup.

Puis les deux chasseurs de vie disparaîssent.

Soudainement, une centaine de couteaux surgirents dans l'air et se plantèrent tous sur l'endroit où se placait Agneau.

\- Qui était-ce ?!

Sakuya était en fait derrière moi.

Elle accourut vers moi.

\- C'était le criminel ?! Il t'a menacé de mort ?!

\- Euh...

\- Que faisait-t'il là ?! Pourquoi tu lui parlais ?!

\- Euuuh...

 _Ca craint, si je lui parle de la malédiction qui pèse sur moi..._

\- Ou alors... ne me dis pas que tu es de mèche avec le criminel ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non !

La maid baissa la tête.

\- Malgré cela, j'ai des preuves suffisantes, tu es bel et bien le premier à s'infiltrer dans le château sans se faire repérer.

 _Ah... elle parle de quand j'ai libéré Flandre ?_

\- Mais surtout...

 _"Tu as la Slender Sick..."_

 _Quoi ?!_

\- Qu'as-tu dit ?

\- Désolée, Aaron... Mais tu dois me suivre...

\- Mais attends, il y a comme un malent...

Avec son pouvoir de contrôle temporel, elle m'assomma.

* * *

 **A/N : ET BIM !**

 **Est-ce que vous vous y attendez à ça ?!**

 **Les gens, j'ai l'idée du siècle, pour la suite.**

 **J'éspère qu'elle vous plaîra.**

 **Attention, il y aura des mort régulières.**

 **(comme dans GOT)**

 **xD**


	24. C'était le deal

**A/N : Ah oui, maintenant, le système de POV, je fais maintenant des dialogues à la première personne pour pas me prendre la tête.**

 **POV Aaron - Scarlet Prison**

J'ouvris les yeux.

J'étais dans une sorte de cachot.

J'étais en prison.

Derrière la grille qui me séparait du château, se trouvait Flandre, Remilia et Sakuya.

\- Ca ne peut pas être lui ! dit Flandre, Aaron est notre ami ! Pourquoi ferait-t'il une chose pareille ?

\- Désolée, Flandre, mais il sera enfermé le temps qu'on retrouve l'auteur de ce crime.

Remilia et Sakuya remontèrent les marches.

Flandre baissa la tête.

\- Je ne supporte pas de voir quelqu'un enfermé, trop de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Flandre, c'est bon, ce n'est pas moi, ils sauront retrouver le criminel, ils me libéreront ensuite. dis-je.

\- Mais, Aaron, as-tu pensé aux dangers qui t'entourent ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Un criminel probablement armé, Kurowu qui veut récupérer toutes les âmes de dragon et il ne faut pas oublier que tu as de grandes chances d'être possédé.

\- Si ça arrive, Flandre...

 _Tu devras me tuer._

Elle releva la tête.

Puis Flandre alla rejoindre le reste des membres du Scarlet Mansion.

 **6h plus tard.**

 **POV Flandre - Scarlet Mansion**

Je veux aider à retrouver le criminel.

Ainsi, Aaron sera libre.

Remilia a fait un petit malaise, elle est allée se reposer, i heures de cela.

Pour l'instant, on tourne autour du château pour trouver des traces du criminel.

Mais même avec un clairvoyance totale, on ne trouve rien.

Au final, la nuit tomba, le moment parfait pour les vols, mais aussi le moment parfait pour une attaque de vampire.

Vu que Remilia ne venait pas pour manger, j'ai décidé d'aller dans sa chambre pour la réveiller.

\- Remilia, on mange, c'est la première fois depuis 400 ans que t'es aussi en retard.

Mais Remilia n'entendit pas.

\- Remilia ?

Elle était totalement immobile, elle ne respirait même pas.

\- Hey, Remilia, toi qui est tellement au taquet, ne me dit pas que tu as la flemme de te lever ?

Elle était...

\- Remilia ?

Elle était...

\- REMILIA ?!

Elle était...

 **POV Sakuya - Scarlet Mansion**

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elles font à cette heure ?!_

\- Je vais aller voir, j'ignore ce qui se passe.

A peine dans l'escalier, j'entendis des cris, des pleurs.

 _Qu'est-ce que... ?_

\- REMILIAAAAAAA, NON !

C'était la voix de Flandre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il... dis-je en rentrant dans la chambre...

\- AAAAAAHHHHH !

Flandre pleurait sur le lit de Remilia, et là, j'eus une tellible révélation.

 _Remilia était morte._

Un vampire peut vraiment mourir au final.

Je tombais à genoux.

\- Pourquoi ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 _Aaron... Je vais aller le crever, il a empoisonné Remilia quand il était emprisonné, ça paraît logique, elle est allée le voir i heures exactement._

Alors je me relève, avec trois couteaux dans la main.

Mais quand je voulais sortir de la chambre, Patchouli me bloqua la route.

\- Attends, Sakuya, es-tu sûre de ce que tu vas faire ? Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que Remilia veut ?

\- Je vais le tuer... je vais le tuer...

A l'aide de ma montre, j'arrête donc le temps, pour me déplacer rapidement vers le cachot.

 **POV Aaron - Scarlet Prison**

J'entendais des bruits de pas, quelqu'un se dirigeait vers moi.

Sans trop savoir ce que c'était, j'ai dit :

\- C'est toi Sakuya ? Tu es venu me libérer ?

Mais personne ne répondit.

\- Ou alors es-tu venue pour m'éxécuter ?

Soudainement, un drôle de personnage apparut.

Il avait un sweat jaune à capuche et un jean, avec une sorte de masque en tissu noir qui lui cachait le visage.

Sur le masque se trouvait deux grands yeux rouges et une bouche mécontente.

 _Euh... Hein ?_

\- Ah, ok elle a carrément appelé un bourreau pour venir m'éxécuter.

Mais l'étrange personnage pris un crochet et crocheta la porte du cachot.

 _Il venait pour me libérer._

\- Mais... pourquoi ? Qui es-tu ? Quel est ton nom ?

Il ne répondait pas, probablement pour cacher son identité.

Il me tendit la main, pour me relever.

Sans trop réfléchir j'ai décidé de la suivre.

Puis nous couront vers la sortie.

On devait passer par le hall principal du château, car la prison se trouvait sous le château.

Mais au moment où on allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée...

Une centaine de couteaux apparurent et deux frôlèrent mon corps.

 _C'est Sakuya !_

\- Aaron ! Reviens te battre !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

 _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

D'autres couteaux venaient se planter sur tous les côtés.

\- Aaron ! Remilia est morte ! A cause de toi !

 _Quoi ?! Remilia... est morte ? Mais... C'est n'importe quoi ! J'ai jamais fait de mal à Remilia !_

\- Aaron ! Même si on se revoit demain, dans un mois, dans un siècle, je te tuerais !

Finalement, on est parvenu à s'échapper et on s'est faufilés dans la forêt.

\- Je crois qu'on est assez loin, dis-je à l'homme au capuchon.

L'homme au capuchon sortit une capsule en plastique, contenant des pilules.

Sur l'étiquette, il y avait écrit :

 **Anti-Slender Sick**

Il en prit une, sans pour autant dévoiler son identité.

Il tendit la capsule vers moi.

\- C'est donc toi, le criminel.

Il secoua la capsule, ça a fait un petit "shrick".

\- Tu m'as libéré, parce que je suis comme toi ? Je suis atteint de la Slender Sick ?

Il sortit un autre objet de sa poche.

 _Un portable ?_

Il écrit sur son portable le texte suivant.

 _"Tu es infecté_

 _Prends une pilule_

 _Ou tu mourras"_

J'ai décidé de lui faire confiance et d'en prendre une, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être empoisonné.

\- C'est toi qui as assassiné Remilia ?

Il écrivit un autre texte.

 _"Oui_

 _Avec ça"_

Il sortit un pistolet à 6 charges.

Encore un texte.

 _"Il tire des balles empoisonnées_

 _Les balles sont tellement petites_

 _Qu'on ne peut pas les sentir"_

Aussitôt que j'ai appris qu'il a tué Remilia, j'ai voulu l'étrangler, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, surtout qu'il m'a sauvé la vie.

Et encore un texte.

 _"Demain, on assassine tout le monde"_

A ce moment là, j'ai dit :

\- Non ! Tu as déjà tué une personne ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tuer tout le monde, ce sont mes amis !

Il baissa la tête.

\- Et puis, pourquoi je devrais te suivre ? Pourquoi je devrais trahir mes amis ?

Il écrit un dernier texte.

 _"Je savais que t'allais réagir comme ça._

 _Mais tu m'as suivi pourtant._

 _Je t'ai sauvé, en retour, je veux que tu m'aides"_

Et la dernière phrase m'inspira peu confiance.

 _"C'était le deal"_

Mais soudainement, il m'aggrippa le cou.

Et là, je voyais que mon corps n'était plus sous mon contrôle.

Je ne pouvais plus rien faire.

 _"Depuis quand es-tu celui qui contrôle tout ?"_

 **A/N : Ahh, *niam* *niam***

 **Okay.**

 _ **Okay.**_

 **Okay.**

 **OKAY.**

 **Bon, là on attaque du lourd.**

 **(c'est le 11 septembre, désolé de parler de morts dans W-E, mais je tiens un bon truc**

 **A toutes les victimes de cette terrible tragédie, Reposez En Paix)**

 **Shot : Hey ! Je suis Ink ! Celui qui décrit le monde de World Edge !**

 **\- Hoodie ; C'est le nom du personnage au capuchon, il ne parle jamais, cache toujours son identité, c'est une creepypasta qui ne fait peut-être pas très peur, mais qui est intéressante et populaire sur différents forums de creepypastas.**


	25. Piège

**A/N : EDIT : Hoodie n'est pas une creepypasta mais un proxy, c'est à dire quelqu'un infecté et hanté par le Slenderman, voilà... ohh.. j'ai une idée géniale.**

* * *

 **POV Sakuya - Scarlet Mansion**

 _Je ne peux pas fermer l'oeil, il y a du bruit en bas._

Alors, couteau à la main, je descendis les marches du château.

A chaque pas, je réfléchissais.

Il fait nuit, c'est le bon moment pour qu'un voleur attaque.

Comme Remilia est morte, les droits du château reviennent à Flandre, la dernière de la famille Scarlet.

Et si Aaron n'était qu'un innocent dans cette histoire ?

Et si il serait contrôlé par son âme de dragon, comme Kaworu ?

Je suis dans le hall principal.

Aaron était juste devant moi

\- Alors, on essaye de se faire pardonner ? dis-je.

Mais il ne répondait pas.

Sans trop tarder, j'arrête je temps, et je lançais une centaine de couteaux sur Aaron.

Mais au moment ou je relançais le temps, il esquiva tous les couteaux à une telle vitesse qu'on ne le voyait même pas.

 _Impossible !_

Aaron m'attaqua avec deux épées très tranchantes.

 _D'où il sort ces épées ?!_

Il était devenu incroyablement expérimenté pour aller aussi vite.

 _C'est Aaron ça ?!_

Il est devenu de personnage faible et inefficace à un expert au corps à corps.

Je pouvais le gérer mais à un moment il faudra que je fuie si je veux l'avoir.

Ce sera bien plus compliqué que je le pensais.

Mais soudainement, j'eus une révélation ;

Ce n'était pas Aaron qui se tenait devant moi, il était simplement contrôlé par...

 _Par..._

 _J'en sais rien._

Mais quoi que ce soit, je dois essayer de le raisonner.

 _L'assommer ?..._

J'ai rechargé suffisamment pour relançer l'arrêt du temps.

Alors, j'arrête le temps.

Il ne bougeait plus, plus rien ne bougeait.

\- C'était amusant. dis-je.

Je décide de lui mettre un bon coup de manche de couteau dans la tête pour le réveiller.

Quand le temps revenait, il s'affaissa par terre.

\- Réveille-toi Aaron ! Ce n'est pas toi qui bouge, là !

* * *

 **POV Aaron**

 _Je sais... Je ne peux rien faire, j'ai pas de contrôle sur moi, et je ne trouve aucun moyen de me dégager !_

Elle me re-frappa la tête.

\- Allez ! Reviens parmi nous !

 _Aïe... Mais je remarquais que plus elle me frappait, plus elle me libérait de ce contrôle._

Elle me re-frappait encore, et encore...

Mais j'ai un peu peur pour mon corps, et je commençais à saigner du nez.

Avec un dernier coup, je parvins à me dégager.

\- Arh... Kof... Kof...

\- Ah, c'est bon ? Tu vas bien ?

\- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?

J'eus une soudaine et courte vision.

Non, c'était la réalité... J'en suis sûr...

\- Il... il est dans la bibliothèque !

\- Qui ça, "il" ?

\- Mon "complice", le type au capuchon ! Il est dangereux ! J'y vais !

J'allais dans la bibliothèque géante.

C'était un sacré bazar, il y avait des livres partout sur le sol, les étagères étaient vides.

Mais je vis un livre, non, plusieurs livres avec du sang dessus.

Et ce sang coulait d'un endroit précis.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Mes yeux regardèrent vers cet endroit.

Il y avait une femme aux cheveux violets sur le sol.

Elle avait... non, elle avait toujours porté une chemise de nuit.

 _Patchouli..._

Je tombais à genoux.

\- Oh mon dieu... Patchouli...

 _Pourquoi a-t'il fallu qu'elle meure aussi ?!_

 _Bordel !_

Il y avait une présence derrière moi.

Celle de l'homme à la capuche.

Je me relevais rapidement, les larmes aux yeux.

\- JE VAIS TE TUER !

Avec mes deux épées légères, je commençais à le poursuivre.

On passa absolument partout, on montait les étages... les escaliers...

Mais au dernier étage, on ne pouvait pas monter plus haut.

Il y avait une vue du hall principal sur les côtés.

Il comptait s'accrocher à un bord pour descendre un étage mais j'eus le temps de donner un coup sur ses doigts pour le forcer à faire une chute de 50 mètres.

 **BLAM...**

 _Je... l'ai eu ?_

Je regardais du haut de la rambarde.

Il était sur le sol, inerte, probablement mort.

Je redescendais les escaliers.

Je trouvais alors sa dépouille.

J'en profitais pour fouiller dans ses poches pour prendre les anti-Slender Sick.

Mais surtout faire la chose qui m'intriguait depuis le début.

 _Qui se cache derrière ce masque ? Pourquoi_ _ **nous**_ _cacher son identité ?_

Le masque est tombé.

...

Je reconnus un visage doux.

Je me relevais, choqué d'apprendre ça.

 _Pourquoi ?..._

Je venais de tuer quelqu'un, que j'avais à peine connu.

Il avait des cheveux bleus.

 _Na... Nagisa ?..._

* * *

 **A/N : RE.**

 **La sadiquité est présente.**

 **Nan mais est-ce que sincèrement, vous vous y attendez à ça ?**

 **Genre ;**

 **ET LA, REVELATION DE OUF GUEDIN.**

 **AARON A PIEGE LE MEC AU CAPUCHON.**

 **ET IL DECOUVRIT QUE DEPUIS LE DEBUT, C'ETAIT NAGISA.**

 **BOOOM.**

 **(nooon, Nagisaaa TnT)**

 **Je suis très désolé.**

 **Pour savoir la raison de tout, go chap suivant !**


	26. Etoiles

**POV Aaron - Cour du Scarlet Mansion**

Il fait nuit.

...

Parfois, j'ai l'impression que les étoiles ont été placées par quelqu'un.

J'ignore pourquoi.

...

Notre supériorité numérique s'est réduit.

Il reste moi, Flandre, Blue, Kanade, Megumin et Sakuya.

Je me sens un peu seul... Je suis un peu le seul garçon.

(j'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, ma vie partirait en délire harem)

Mais je me sens surtout déprimé.

Remilia et Patchouli sont mortes.

C'est très dur pour moi, mais ça l'est encore plus pour...

\- Tu regardes les étoiles.

Flandre... qui venait derrière moi.

\- J'aime bien regarder les étoiles aussi, je peux te tenir compagnie ?

\- Bien sûr.

Flandre s'asseya à côté de moi.

Après quelque minutes de calme total, elle finit par dire ;

\- Je la détestais

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ma soeur.

Flandre regarda le sol.

\- Je la détestais pour ces années de souffrance et de colère, et je ne lui pardonnerais sûrement jamais.

Une petite larme tomba sur le sol.

\- Alors pourquoi...

Puis Flandre commença à pleurer.

\- Pourquoi suis-je si triste ?

Je pris Flandre dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

\- S'il te plaît, Aaron... Promets-moi que tu survivras, quoi qu'il arrive.

L'image de Agneau et Loup apparaît dans ma tête.

\- Je... Je ferais tout pour survivre, mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

Nous sommes restés là, pendant de longues minutes.

Après quoi, Flandre rentra dans le manoir.

Je suis resté des heures à observer les étoiles.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ?_

\- Eh ! Frangin !

Blue venait de m'appeller derrière moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, t'es resté immobile toute la nuit, il est 6h.

\- Ah... mince...

Mais je réfléchis un instant.

\- Je pense que nous ne pouvons plus rester ici, cet endroit n'est plus sûr, tu as vu ce qu'un assassin lambda peut faire, je ne me sens plus en sécurité ici, surtout qu'il y a Kurowu dans les parages. dis-je

Blue fit la moue.

\- Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit Nagisa ? Pourquoi a-t'il essayé de nous assassiner ?

Blue leva la tête.

\- Parce que un assassin se fiche bien de la vie des gens, il ne faisait que son boulot, pour gagner sa vie, je suis presque sûre que c'est un coup de Kurowu. dit-elle.

Un question bête me vint à l'esprit.

\- Au fait, t'écoutes quoi comme musique ? Je te vois toujours avec un casque, dans ce cas, tu es vraiment fan d'un groupe ou d'un style de musique ? dis-je.

Blue sourit.

\- Je te le dirais, quand je serais prête, c'est un secret.

Le soleil commença à se lever, c'était l'aube.

 _Oh..._

Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise soeur finalement, au fond, c'est une fille tout à fait normale, mis à part qu'on dirait un zombie qui ne peut vivre qu'avec un âme de dragon mais bon...

Je ne l'ai jamais vue se battre, j'ai déjà vu Flandre, Kanade et Sakuya vu que je les ai affrontés, apparamment, Megumin est très puissante selon les témoignages de Flandre, mais Blue, je ne connais rien de sa force.

Elle se dispute toujours avec Megumin parce que l'une préfère le rouge, et l'autre le bleu, elles sont même prêtes à se battre pour déterminer qui est la plus puissante, etc...

 _Hé hé... j'aimerais bien voir ça._

Mais... si un jour il arriverait quelque chose à ma soeur...

Les terrifiantes images de la mort d'Asriel et de Patchouli me vinrent à l'esprit.

 _Je ne sais pas... Ce que je ferais..._

Blue et moi sommes rentrés dans le manoir, je commençais à geler à force de rester dehors.

A peu près tout le monde était debout, sauf Flandre et Kanade.

 _Kanade, le personnage le plus au taquet, ne se lève pas avant nous, c'est incroyable !_

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

 _Tiens ? On a laissé quelqu'un derrière n..._

C'était Flandre, couverte d'écorchures et de bleus.

 _HEIN ?!_

\- Flandre ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Qui a fait ça ?! dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Flandre me regarda droit dans les yeux.

 _"- Angel"_

\- Angel ?! Impossible ! Kanade n'est pas...

Flandre regarda vers le balcon du château.

Et sur ce balcon, se trouvait Kanade, mais on aurait pas dit Kanade.

 _On aurait dit que c'était une autre personne._

 **A/N : Tin, tin, tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !**

 **Une autre révélation de ouf !**

 **Shot - Références :**

 **hOI ! Moi c'est Ink ! Aujourd'hui on repère les références qui se trouvent dans World Edge ! Même si de base, c'est déjà une grosse référence.**

 **Par exemple, la scène Kanade VS Aaron est enfait un clin d'oeil au début de Angel Beats!, autre exemple, la scène d'apparition de Kurowu rappelle Mekakucity Actors, ou alors la tragique mort de Remilia rappelle l'une des nombreuses morts de Rem (non, pas Rem de Death Note, l'autre Rem, celle de Re:Zero)...**

 **Il y a un milliard de clin d'oeils dans World Edge à vous de les repérer !**

 **Salut, les Edgeurs !**

 **(j'invente un nom de groupe pas du tout original)**

 **"Ding... Dong... I think the game is over !" - Flandre, Touhou Project VI**

 **Et je reprends les répliques en fin de chapitre, oui je sais ça vous avait manqué.**


	27. La Chute

**POV Blue - Forêt (Zone Passive)**

* * *

 _Bon sang ! Elle s'est échappée !_

Nous avons poursuivi Kanade jusqu'à la forêt, mais elle était déjà trop loin.

Megumin, Flandre, Aaron, Sakuya et moi sommes revenus en arrière.

Mais après être arrivée au Scarlet Mansion, j'ai commencé à me plaindre sur notre sort.

\- Bordel ! J'en ai marre de tout ça ! On a perdu quoi... Cinq personnes ?! Il suffit ! J'en ai marre d'attendre ici sans rien faire, vous savez quoi ? Je vais me barrer seule, je vais vous ramener Kaworu et Kanade, vous verrez, je vais vous prouver que je suis plus forte que vous tous réunis ! dis-je.

\- Attends, Blue, tu restes ici, NOUS allons trouver un plan. dit Sakuya

\- Je ne veux plus attendre, si jamais on échoue, on perdra encore des gens, et si on est encore vivants, on va devoir se re-battre, et ça, je veux pas.

\- Pourquoi ça ? dit Aaron.

\- Parce que JE N'AIME PAS. LA BASTON. j'ai accentué.

J'ai frappé sur le mur, une petite fissure s'est formée.

\- Regardez moi, j'ai vraiment une tête à dire que ouhlàlà... on va trouver un plan parfait, ça va se terminer comme tous les contes de fées, NON, moi, je m'en vais, je vous ramène la tête de Kurowu.

Enragée, j'ai quitté le château, en laissant en plan mes quatres amis restants.

* * *

 **3h plus tard**

 **POV Aaron - Scarlet Mansion**

* * *

 _Blue... Pourquoi ?_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu, Aaron, elle a juste un manque de confiance en elle, elle reviendra plus tard, a dit Flandre.

La connaissant, elle serait très bien capable de le faire.

Mais Kurowu et Kanade sont extrêmement dangereux, elle pourrait mourir à cause de sa connerie.

Kanade est sous contrôle de Kurowu, c'est un fait.

J'eus une terrible hésitation.

 _Je ne peux pas la laisser faire seule !_

 _Je dois la protéger ! Maintenant, je sais quoi faire !_

J'ai décidé de sortir du château moi aussi.

\- Aaron attends, pas si vite !

La voix de Sakuya résonna dans ma tête.

\- Je suis invité à une petite fête, ce ne sera pas long. j'ai dit.

* * *

 **POV Blue - Forêt (Zone Sombre)**

C'est le dernier endroit de la forêt que je n'ai pas visité.

\- Alors comme ça... On abandonne lâchement son équipe ?

Je fis volte-face, cette voix était celle de Kaworu, ou plutôt, Kurowu.

Il apparut en laissant une brume noire derrière lui.

\- Tu vois, Blue, j'ai pitié de toi, je veux bien te laisser vivre, à condition de rejoindre mes rangs. a-t'il dit.

J'ai baissé la tête.

Puis j'ai fait un petit oui de la tête.

\- HA ! HAHAHA ! J'y crois pas ! Tu es désespérée au point de me rejoindre ?! Mais c'est magnifique ! Kurowu est très content !

Il s'approcha de moi.

\- Oui, c'est ça, rejoins moi, je vais établir un contrôle mental sur toi.

Il me pris la main, la sienne était terriblement froide.

Et là, une magie entra dans mon corps.

Elle était tellement faible pour moi.

 _C'est ennuyant, j'aurais pas du prévoir un plan trop facile._

Mais après, est-ce que cet imbécile a compris mon astuce ?

Je n'avais même pas besoin d'y mettre toute ma force, j'ai repoussé sans problême le contrôle mental.

Et d'un mouvement rapide, je pris ses mains et je lui ai fait une clef de bras.

Encore un peu... et ses os se cassent.

\- Tu... y as... VRAIMENT CRU ?!, je lui ai dit.

 **CRAC...**

Je venais de briser ses deux bras.

\- Le voilà, ton point faible, tu te laisse trop facilement distraire.

Mais il ne cria pas, il n'avait aucune conscience de sa douleur.

Pire encore, il était en train de sourire.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de dévoiler ma véritable nature maintenant, mais tu l'auras voulu.

J'ai posé ma main sur le sol.

\- _**Lignes Bleues.**_

De grandes lignes sortirent du sol, et attachèrent Kurowu dans les airs, comme des cordes qu'on attacherait à une vache, il était en suspension dans l'air.

Ces lignes de couleur bleues draine toute la magie de ton adversaire, il sera incapable de lancer le moindre sort minime.

\- _**Arc de Cobalt.**_

Le plus puissant arc exorciseur du monde, une flèche sur une personne possédée du Démon, et hop, c'est terminé.

\- Echec et mat, dis-je.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé aussi ton point faible.

\- Alors ?

\- Franchement, tu crois qu'un plan aussi évident fonctionnerait ?

Je me pris un flash dans la figure.

Mon bras droit venait de se détacher de mon corps.

Et là, je reconnus Kanade.

Elle m'a coupé le bras.

 _Bor-del._

J'ai lâché l'arc, il était cassé de toute façon.

Je courus très loin, le plus vite que possible, je suis même allée jusqu'à utiliser ma magie pour accélérer.

Mon épaule me faisait atrocement mal.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai quitté la Zone Sombre de la forêt, et je suis allée vers la Zone des Fleurs, toujours dans la forêt.

Cette zone était un champs de fleurs violettes et roses.

 _Mais je dois retrouver Aaron et les autres, leur expliquer ce qui se passe._

Je fis la grave erreur de me retourner, Kanade était toujours en train de me poursuivre.

Avec une expression horrifiée, j'essayais de continuer vers l'avant.

 _Trop tard._

Elle m'avait déjà planté le coeur avec sa lame.

 _Je pensais que je n'avais plus de coeur._

L'âme de dragon se libéra de mon corps.

Mon propre sang s'écoula sur les fleurs, elles étaient devenues rouge.

Je tombais en arrière, toujours sous le choc.

Quand je suis tombée, c'était confortable, les fleurs avaient amorti ma chute.

Je venais de réaliser que je venais de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie.

C'est d'ailleurs cette bêtise qui me coûta la vie.

Kanade repartit, elle et Kurowu avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient.

 _J'écoutais quoi, à ce moment là ?_

* * *

 **POV Aaron - Forêt (Zone des Fleurs)**

Je cherchais encore Blue.

 _Où est-elle ?_

Je ne trouvais rien, mis à part du sang qui se trouvaient sur certaines fleurs.

 _Blue... Blue... Blue..._

Je venais de trouver son corps, au milieu des fleurs, ensanglantée.

 _Oh non, pitié, ne me faites pas ça..._

\- Blue, es-tu encore en vie ?

 _Blue... Blue... Blue... Blue... Blue..._

Je me répétais sans cesse son prénom dans ma tête.

Mais mais malgré son corps ensanglanté et son bras coupé, elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

\- Blue ! Blue, je... je vais te sauver, tout ira bien !

Elle arriva à prononcer ces mots :

\- Désolée... je crois... que je ne pourrais pas te dire... quelle est ma musique...

\- Si, tu me le diras, car je ne te laisserais pas mourir ici, OK ?

J'essayais de la soulever, mais elle répliqua en répondant :

\- Pose-moi...

\- S'il te plaît, j'en ai marre aussi de voir des gens partir, je ne veux plus voir de morts !

\- Aaron...

Elle me regarda dans les yeux avec un léger sourire.

Finalement, je décide de respecter sa proposition.

\- Je... je voulais te dire... que durant ces deux mois de retrouvailles... j'ai rencontré plein de gens, je me suis faite des amis, j'ai...

Elle avait vraiment du mal à parler, j'hésitais presque à la faire taire et à l'amener au Scarlet Mansion.

 _"J'ai été heureuse."_

Le larmes me sont montées au yeux.

\- S'il te plaît, Aaron, mets mon casque...

J'ai pris son casque, et je l'ai enfilé.

La musique commença...

\- Je viens de comprendre une chose... Ce n'était pas l'âme de dragon qui me... maintenait en vie...

 _"C'était toi."_

\- Blue... Ne fais pas ça, je t'y interdis.

La musique qui me traversait les oreilles commençait par de la guitare.

Puis une voix commençait à chanter.

 _Hush now, drift off to sleep_  
 _Reality, a memory_  
 _Don't be scared of what you find..._  
 _Yeah, it's all just in your mind..._

J'étais en train de pleurer, mais Blue était heureuse, elle continuait à sourire.

\- Blue ! Je t'en prie !

 _Monsters that live inside_  
 _Your head at night, they are all right_  
 _Cause they can never compare..._  
 _To the ones that live outside..._

Blue essaya puis arriva à me serrer dans ses bras.

\- C'est drôle... tu m'appelles par mon prénom... tu m'appellais toujours "Grande Soeur"... ou alors... "Blue-Onee-chan"... comme les japonais...

 _So dream, dream, dream your dream_  
 _Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits_  
 _So dream, dream, dream your dream_  
 _Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits_

Puis plus aucune force me tenait, je compris que Blue venait de mourir, sous mes yeux.

\- BLUE ! NON ! REVIENS !

 _It's a fantasy, they'll be seeing you soon_  
 _Nowhere left to go, terrors keep breaking through..._

\- AAAAAAHHHHHH ! NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! STOP ! RAMENEZ-LA MOI !

Mes larmes tombèrent sur ses joues.

\- RAMENEZ MA GRANDE SOEUR !

Mais mes larmes n'étaient pas seules, elle sont suivies par de la pluie.

 _Il pleuvait._

 _Cause when you awake..._  
 _Your nightmare will become the truth..._

Je ne voulais pas que tout cela puisse tuer ma soeur.

C'est exactement pareil ;

\- POURQUOI JE NE PEUX AGIR DANS LES MOMENTS IMPORTANTS ?! HEIN ?! DITES-LE MOI !

\- Pourquoi... ?

J'ai décidé de me ressaisir et de porter la dépouille de Blue jusqu'au château.

Sous la pluie.

En arrivant, j'étais trempé.

En arrivant, la musique s'arrêta ; le lecteur mp3 n'avait plus de batterie.

Et tout le monde était là.

Flandre se cacha la bouche avec ses deux mains.

Sakuya resta totalement silencieuse, et baissa la tête.

Et Megumin...

Elle s'approcha de moi, j'étais toujours avec le corps de Blue dans les bras, j'avais du sang partout sur moi.

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, et elle me parla.

\- Qui... Qui a fait ça ? Aaron ?

Mais j'avais le regard dans le vide, choqué, j'étais incapable de répondre.

Les visages de tous ceux qui sont morts dévalaient dans ma tête.

\- HEIN ?! AARON ! AARON !

Sakuya prit la parole.

\- Attends Megumin, qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ?

\- A VOTRE AVIS ?! Je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire ! Je vais TOUS LES EXPL...

Flandre donna un grand coup à Megumin.

\- Sois réaliste, Megumin ! Tu reproduis ce que Blue essayait de faire ! Comme tu le vois, ça ne mène à rien ! dit Flandre.

 _Même Megumin, qui se disputait sans arrêt avec Blue, enrage, suite à son décès._

\- C'est fini. j'ai dit.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

\- Désormais, je survivrais, je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir tué Kurowu et ramené Kaworu et Kanade.

 _Je le promets._

Suite à ça, j'ai décidé d'apprendre mieux mes pouvoirs, et je le tuerais, je tuerais Kurowu.

 _Pour Blue._

 _Pour tous ceux qui sont morts, Asriel, Remilia et Patchouli._

\- Nous aussi, ne perdons plus rien de cher à nos yeux !

* * *

 **A/N : Whaaa... J'ai fait un truc tellement cliché...**

 **OH JE SUIS TROP VIOLENT QUOI, JE CASSE L'AMBIANCE MAIS D'UNE FORCE.**

 **Plus sérieusement, je viens de faire LE chapitre le plus long de World Edge et j'ai tout donné pour que ça donne un background émouvant et SNIF... triste.**

 **"Ouais mais mec, tu fais crever tout le monde dans ta fic."**  
 **Je sais, et je ne fais que répéter que je suis un psychopathe sadique.**

 **Je ne vous dirais pas la chanson qui a étée jouée dans le chapitre, à vous de trouver.**

 **J'ai aussi fait un mystère qui tourne autour de World Edge.**

 **S'il vous plaît, faites vos théories !**

 **VOILA, J'espère que ce trèèès long chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve pour la suite, Ciao ! Ciao ! Ciao !**

 **"Mais ce chat... Aurait fini par mourir de toute manière... C'est pour cela que ce serait mieux qu'il meure maintenant..." Kaworu, Evangelion.**

 **2000 mots, j'ai une vie d'enfer.**


	28. Danmaku

**POV Aaron - Scarlet Mansion**

 **Une semaine plus tard.**

* * *

 _Je suis épuisé._

Chaque jour, je m'entraine pour devenir plus fort.

Le Danmaku est un parfait exercice.

 _Le Danmaku, aussi appellé aussi l'Enfer de Balles, est un jeu traditionnel pratiqué à Gensokyo, le but est simple, on se prend des milliers de balles de feu, de magie, des couteaux, des pierres, des parchemins magiques, et j'en passe, appellés "Bullets", et il faut les esquiver, tout en tirant sur ses adversaires, sauf que ce jeu demande beaucoup d'énergie, en faire trop est dangereux, ce jeu sert à régler les conflits, pratique._

J'ai jamais gagné contre Flandre ni contre Sakuya, et Megumin elle explose un peu le jeu, donc ça sert un peu à rien de la défier.

Je venais de me rendre compte de la puissance de Megumin, elle serait capable de raser une forêt entière en quelques secondes.

Récemment, j'ai créé un vague plan pour trouver un moyen de vaincre nos ennemis.

Si Kanade est bien sous contrôle, il faudra battre Kurowu en premier.

Le lendemain.

\- Un peu de nerf, Aaron.

Sakuya m'a totalement écrasé.

\- Je t'ai déjà combattu sous une autre forme tu étais bien plus fort que ça.

\- J'étais sous contrôle ! dis-je

\- Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de te remettre ce niveau ?

Flandre, qui nous regardait depuis et sous un arbre, pour se protéger des rayons du soleil, a dit :

\- Il n'y a pas de limite à la magie, je vais essayer de te faire une fouille cérébrale, ça permet de récupérer des choses sympas, viens Aaron, je peux pas approcher ton périmètre, sinon, je crame.

Je suis allé la voir.

\- Je vais m'incruster dans ta tête, je vais t'augmenter ton niveau de magie et d'armes.

Je me pris un gigantesque flash, et une fois réveillé, j'ai tout de suite sû que mon niveau s'est augmenté.

 _Merci._

\- A nous deux. dis-je à Sakuya.

\- Mais je t'ai vaincu aussi à ce niveau là.

\- Oui, mais on va s'ajouter une petite règle :

 _Tu n'auras pas le droit de freeze le temps._

\- Oh, je vois, tu m'enlève mon joker n°1, mais j'ai des as de pique en réserve, je serais toujours capable de te tenir tête.

\- ...Ah ouais ?

Je fis apparaître deux épées courtes dans mes deux mains, et j'ai attaqué Sakuya à la vitesse du son.

Mais même là, elle était capable de tout éviter.

Mais je voyais bien qu'elle avait un peu de mal, elle commençait à transpirer.

\- **Spell Card : Killer Doll** dit-elle.

C'est quoi cette attaque ?!

Elle lança plusieurs couteaux, je pouvais tous les éviter.

Après s'être débarassé du sort, j'ai tout de suite...

 _Quelque chose m'avait eu à la jambe !_

Je saignais abondamment, comment a-t'elle fait ?

\- Cette Spell Card, était l'une de mes meilleures, peu importe le nombre d'esquive, il y aura un, et seulement un couteau, qui touchera toujours.

Sakuya me tendit la main pour me relever.

\- Tu as encore besoin d'entraînement.

Elle me sourit.

\- Tu devrais aussi te créer une Spell Card qui t'est propre, c'est la base du Danmaku.

Je me rendis compte d'une chose, que j'aurais dû comprendre depuis longtemps déjà.

Sakuya était mon modèle, je voulais lui ressembler, savoir faire comme elle.

Non pas que pour être majordome, mais surtout parce que j'admirais sa puissance.

Je le savais déjà durant ces deux mois, elle chassait les intrus sans problême, je l'avais défiée, sous contrôle malheureusement, et je compris alors à quel point elle était déterminée.

Mais il est trop tard.

Sakuya a perdu sa maîtresse, alors qu'elle sait rester positive.

 _Si je me mettais à sa place, je ressentirais quoi ?_

Certes, je suis toujours en deuil, suite au décès de Blue, mais pour Sakuya, Remilia était l'une voire sa seule raison de vivre.

Est-elle réellement heureuse aujourd'hui ?

Je ne pense pas.

Ce n'est pas son vrai visage que je vois là.

 _"JE JURE DE TE TUER !"_

Cette phrase était toujours dans ma tête.

Je n'ai jamais pu réagir face aux situations.

Je suis un parfait minable.

* * *

 **POV Megumin - Scarlet Mansion**

Le cimetière.

A la base, il servait à enterrer les anciens serviteurs humains.

Il y a une semaine, Remilia a étée assassinée.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

 _Un vampire peut mourir, vraiment ?_

Je voyais Aaron, qui se recueillait devant la tombe de Blue.

Il venait chaque jour ici, venir dire bonjour aux morts.

\- Tu penses à elle ? dis-je.

Il ne voulait pas répondre.

\- Ca ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête pour la bleue, là pour le coup, elle était vraiment pas futée.

Aaron se tourna vers moi rapidement, me prit le col et me souleva.

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire ! a-t'il répliqué.

 _Oops... gaffe..._

\- Vas-y répète ! Donne moi une bonne raison de te casser les dents ! C'est qui qui est venu chialer alors que j'avais Blue dans les bras ?! Moi je l'ai vu mourir ! Elle est tombée sur moi !

\- C'est sûr que voir un ami mourir direct, ça fait un choc, mais calme toi, je t'en prie.

\- OSE REPETER...

Il essaya de me frapper, mais apparamment, il était trop fatigué, c'est peut-être dû au Danmaku.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens... Tu répètes sa même musique en boucle, tu as toujours son casque sur les oreilles... Mais Aaron, un jour, il faut arrêter de pleurer et de continuer...

Je me suis retournée, et je suis repartie vers le manoir.

 _"Dans la vie, il faut se battre !"_

* * *

 **A/N : 'llo.**

 **Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, j'ai pas choisi Sakuya au hasard, oh que non, c'est mon personnage de Touhou favori, avec Marisa et Flandre (PS : Marisa est le deuxième personnage qu'on incarne dans le jeu), Sakuya, je la trouve tellement stylée.**

 **Sinon, voilàààà, je ralentis un peu le rythme toussa toussa.**

 **IL EST 00:09, JE PEUX ENFIN ALLER DORMIR.**

 **"have you 'lready listening to a** **talking flower** **?" Sans (Undertale)**


	29. Avant Le Combat

**POV Aaron**

La machine était déjà en marche.

Kanade s'est infiltrée dans le château, alors que tout le monde avait le dos tourné.

Personne ne l'avait vue, mais elle a laissé des traces bien visibles.

Sakuya inspecta les alentours, mais en vain.

On a décidé de faire deux groupes de deux, moi et Sakuya et Flandre et Megumin, on doit retrouver Kanade coûte que coûte.

Nous sommes partis vers la forêt, proche de Snowdin, les deux zones sont séparées par un lac.

Soudainement, Kanade nous attaqua violemment.

Je n'avais rien vu venir.

Kanade était peut-être l'ennemi le plus redoutable, plus que Kurowu.

Mais avec Sakuya, on la gérait.

\- Je sais ! Sakuya, utilise ton arrêt du temps, et assomme Kanade comme tu l'as fait avec moi !

\- Bonne idée.

Vu qu'elle utilisait l'arrêt du temps, elle se téléporta directement sur Kanade et lui asséna un coup sec.

\- Kanade, réveille-toi ! dit Sakuya.

\- _**Technique de Protection : Hurlement.**_

Les deux lames de Kanade émirent un son tellement fort que je ne pouvais pas rester sur place.

Sakuya prit ses couteaux et elle les lança sur Kanade.

\- Non...! Sakuya, arrête ! dit-je

\- Désolée... Argh... Aaron ! Je suis obligée de la tuer ! Sinon c'est elle qui aura raison de nous !

Sakuya planta Kanade avec plusieurs de ses couteaux.

Kanade tomba sur le sol.

\- Non !

Kanade était inerte.

Sakuya prit le pouls de Kanade.

 _"...Elle est morte"_

J'ai tiré des lasers dans le ciel, enragé.

\- PUTAIIINNNN !

\- C'est bon, Aaron, calme toi... calme toi... dit Sakuya.

J'ai regardé Sakuya, toujours sous l'énervement.

\- On a fait ce qu'on a pu... On a fait ce qu'il fallaît faire. dit Sakuya.

Je me suis retourné.

\- Aaron ?

\- Putain... (Kof Kof...) J'en ai marre... (Kof Kof)...

J'étais en train de tousser.

 _Non, cette sensation..._

De très vieilles images de la Zone Sombre de la forêt apparurent dans ma tête.

 _Merde... Je me sens pas bien..._

J'essayais de me prendre des pilules Anti-Slender Sick.

\- Plus de pilules ! j'ai dit.

\- Quoi ?!

J'étais en train d'agoniser, j'étais en train de cracher du sang.

Je suis même tombé par terre à cause de cette maladie.

 _Bordel... C'est quoi cette..._

Je vis la créature de la forêt, juste devant moi.

 _Une tête blanche et sans visage,_  
 _Un costard à cravate rouge,_  
 _Très mince, avec des tentacules sortant du dos,_  
 _Sombre, Sombre, toujours Sombre._

Sakuya s'approcha de moi.

\- Tout va bien Aaron ?

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi, Sakuya ! Ca craint !

Mais soudainement, le paysage devenait blanc.

J'étais dans un endroit infini, tout était blanc, rien.

\- Coucou ! fit une voix derrière moi.

 _Cette voix..._

Je me retournais, lentement, terrifié.

 _Non ! C'est impossible !_

 **POV Flandre**

\- Où est Kanade ?! Ca fait une heure qu'on cherche !

 ***SBLAM***

Je reconnus Kurowu, qui était tombé du ciel, laissant un cratère derrière lui.

\- Quel dommage, vous avez déjoué mon plan... dit-il.

\- Ouais ! Vous allez nous rendre Kanade et Kaworu ! fit Megumin.

\- Tiens... c'est exactement ce qu'a dit cette mignonne fille aux cheveux bleus...

Megumin enragea.

\- Comment s'appellait elle, déjà...? Blue...? dit-il avec un ton vicieux.

Megumin prépara son sort, je le sentais.

\- Sauf que vous allez subir une mort plus douloureuse !

Kurowu se divisa en 9 Kurowu.

 _9 clones ?!_

\- Vous aurez à y aller plus fort avec CA ! dit les neuf Kurowu, en choeur.

 **POV Aaron**

A l'instant, j'y ai pas cru, mais c'était bien lui.

\- Bienvenue dans ton meilleur cauchemar !

Un nom simpliste, un petit monstre qui est mignon aux yeux des enfants, mais qui est un véritable psychopathe à mes yeux, des pétales jaunes.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là..._

 _FLOWEY ?!_

\- HA ! Hahahaha ! J'adore la tête que tu fais, oui ! C'est exactement la tête que je voulais voir !

C'est pas vrai...

\- Trololololol ! Je n'étais pas mort, BAH NON, une personne parfaite comme moi ne peut pas mourir !

Mais je t'ai vu mourir !

\- Je te l'avais pourtant bien dit, humain !

 _ **Dans ce monde, c'est tuer ou être tué !**_

\- C'était toi depuis le début, tu as tout manigançé ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais une chose est certaine, tu as décimé tous mes amis ! dis-je.

\- Je ne supportais pas l'humiliation que tu m'avais offerte ! Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans une telle pagaille, tout ça, c'est à cause de toi ! Je voulais te voir souffrir ! Puis te voir te suicider dans te derniers retranchements ! N'EST-CE PAS MAGNIFIQUE D'ÊTRE UN MONSTRE ?!

Flowey ne fit que de rire sans arrêt.

\- Ce n'était pas l'âme qui contrôlait l'humain ! C'était moi qui contrôlais Kanade depuis le début ! Ses actions, c'est moi ! dit Flowey.

\- C'est pas vrai, c'était toi, tu vas tous les tuer... Tu vas tous les tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'ETAIT MOI !

Flowey baissa la tête.

\- Mais peut-être seras-tu content de savoir que ton ami Kaworu est en vie, et que l'âme de Kanade est toujours dans MON monde ?

Deux pilliers sortirent du sol.

Sur le premier pilier était attaché Kanade, la vraie, cette fois.

Et sur le deuxième, Kaworu.

 _Kaworu... Depuis quand ne s'est-on pas vus ?_

Les deux avaient l'air gravement blessés, ils sont couverts de blessures

\- VOIS COMME ILS SONT MOURANTS.

Flowey envoya ses ronces embrocher Kaworu et Kanade.

Kaworu ouvrit les yeux et regarda Aaron.

\- Yo... Mec... T'en as mis du temps, dit-il en souriant.

 _Kaworu..._

Flowey... Je pensais qu'il y avait du bon en toi, mais je me trompais, quelqu'un comme toi... Ne mérite pas de vivre.

\- **Spell Card - Dangerous Game !** j'ai prononcé.

Sakuya... Merci pour tout...

 **POV Flandre**

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de révéler ma vraie puissance, dit Megumin.

Megumin fit un pas.

\- **Je m'appelle Megumin, ma vocation est celle d'une Archimage, Dieux Ecarlates... j'emprunte votre puissance !**

Megumin chargea son bâton de magie explosive, elle en prend trop... je crois...

- **EX-PLO-SION !**

Megumin lança une véritable bombe en puissance qui s'écrasa sur les 9 clones.

Toute la forêt résonna.

Megumin dût s'appuyer sur son bâton pour s'empêcher de tomber.

Megumin a juste... explosé nos 9 adversaires.

\- Tout va bien, Megumin ? j'ai dit.

\- Oui... j'ai un peu abusé, j'ai plus de magie.

Finalement on s'en est bien sortis, on a vaincu Kurow...

 ***SHLAAAC***

Une épée se planta sur l'arbre à côté de nous, il était couvert de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?!...

Soudainement, une force tomba sur moi.

\- Megumin ?

Megumin était sur moi, le corps ensanglanté.

\- MEGUMIN ! OH NON ! QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ?!

\- Tu diras Adieu de ma part à Aaron... Pas vrai ? a-t'elle réussi à dire.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça... dis-je.

Megumin a perdu la vie, en l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- **Un de moins.**

L'un des clones de Kurowu s'approcha de moi.

J'ai remarqué l'âme de dragon qui est tombé du corps de Megumin.

 _Je vais te venger._

Je pris cette âme.

Et à ce moment là...

Plus rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de me déferler sur les clones restants.

 _ILS SONT PLUS QUE 6, CA VA ÊTRE RAPIDE._

 **A/N : Yo !**

 **Egalement un très long chapitre que j'ai pondu là.**

 **Le prochain, je le dis clairement, sera le dernier de Black Dragon, pour continuer sur une partie 4 que sera encore plus dark que celle-ci.**

 **Elle s'appellera.**

 **Attention : 3... 2... 1...**

 **"World Edge - Part IV - Flandre's Game"**

 **Allez, salut à tous, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 30 !**

 **"You know what's going on there, don't you ? You just want to see me suffer" Flowey (Undertale)**


	30. Black Dragon, Fin

**A/N : Alors, bonjour.**

 **Nous sommes en live, je vais faire un marathon #2500 words, pour que ce chapitre 30 de World Edge soit immortalisé.**

 **Allez, c'est parti.**

 **[insérer musique épique d'opening d'anime]**

* * *

 **World Edge - Black Dragon's End - Chapter 30**

 **POV Flandre - Forêt (Zone Passive)**

* * *

 _J'EN AI EU TROIS._

Je suis devenue extrêmement puissante, avec deux âmes de dragons, j'ai éradiqué littéralement les clones de Kurowu.

Mais Kurowu possédait à lui seul cinq âmes de dragons, je ne pense pas rivaliser.

Pourtant, tout ce qui était autour de moi fondait en feu.

Mais une seconde après avoir pensé que je pouvais me rattraper, je me fais faucher par l'une des épées volantes de Kurowu.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Je suis tombée à terre, ensanglantée, mais vivante.

\- Je vais tous vous buter...

Je décide de puiser dans mes plus profondes puissances.

Ma Spell Card secrète.

\- Je vais tous vous buter... tous vous buter... tous vous buter.

Je vis une lance tomber du ciel.

 _La Lance de Longin ?_

La lance me traversa le corps.

D'autres Lances de Longin vinrent me frapper le cœur.

 _Tous vous... buter..._

Je me rendis compte que j'étais incapable de vaincre Kurowu.

 _Je vais mourir ? Je vais... vraiment mourir ?_

 _Oh, Remilia... Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?_

 _\- Relève-toi, Flan._

 _Remilia ?_

 _\- Tu es la seule à pouvoir battre les clones._

 _Remilia, je veux partir avec toi..._

 _\- Je ne t'avais pas dit que je t'ai enfermée par jalousie de ta force ?_

 _Quoi ?_

 _\- Regarde ! Aaron ne veut pas te revoir saine et sauve ? C'est toi qui lui as demandé de vivre, alors respecte sa décision, et vis !_

 _Oui tu as raison..._

 _Ce n'est pas fini..._

 _PAS ENCORE !_

\- _**Spell Card : Ripple Of 495 Years !**_

* * *

 **POV Aaron - Flowey's World**

\- Tu penses qu'une simple Spell Card va réussir à me tuer ? IDIOT ! J'ai cinq âmes de dragons ! Je suis presque Dieu ! Kurowu, c'est moi ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! dit Flowey

\- Cinq âmes ? C'est tout ? Je t'ai vaincu alors que tu en possédais six ! Et je n'en avais pas ! Presque Dieu ?! T'attends quoi pour le devenir ?! j'ai répondu.

Une cage hexagonale entoura Flowey.

\- Quoi ?! dit-il.

\- C'est vrai... Aaron nous as tous sauvés, et toi, tu n'avais rien, qui est l'idiot dans cette histoire, du coup...? souffla Kaworu.

Des lames volantes viennent frapper les côtés de Flowey.

\- J'ai toujours une mission à accomplir, tu es le plus haut placé pour mourir. dit Kanade.

\- Imbéciles ! Vous êtes mes pantins ! Retournez à votre poste ! dit Flowey.

Kaworu gémissa, il essaya de repousser l'attaque mentale.

\- Nous sommes déjà à notre poste, "maître", pourquoi ne pas vous éliminer maintenant ? dit Kaworu.

Des lances sortirent du sol et fauchèrent Flowey.

Les lames de Kanade découpaient les pétales de Flowey.

\- Uugh ! Non ! Ca ne devrait pas arriver ! dit Flowey.

\- Tu es faible, Flowey, le voilà, ton vrai défaut, j'ai dit.

\- Peut-être ! Mais au moins, j'aurais le temps de tuer tes deux amis !

Des ronces sortirent du sol et plantèrent Kaworu et Kanade.

 _Non !_

Les armes et la cage disparurent.

\- JE NE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE, VOUS ÊTES TOUS SI STUPIDES, VOUS VOUS ÊTES MENÉS VOUS-MÊME A VOTRE PROPRE PERTE ! dit Flowey.

C'est alors que j'ai sauté sur Flowey, sortis mes deux épées, et s'enchaîna un combat sans merci.

Aiguilles tranchantes, ronces, couteaux, tout y passe !

Flowey est même allé à utiliser des bombes.

Mais vu qu'il ne se prenait rien, je décidais de faire appel à l'arme de Flandre.

\- Viens à moi, _**Lävatein !**_

L'épée de Flandre apparut, une nuée de flammes brûla Flowey à chaque coup.

Je décide de passer aux choses sérieuses !

Sakuya m'avait appris sa Spell Card : Killer Doll, je vais l'utiliser !

\- _**Spell Card : Killer Doll !**_

Les couteaux sortirent, Flowey les évita toutes.

Sauf une.

Le couteau qui touchait toujours... toucha la tige de Flowey.

Il était si surpris que j'avais le temps de m'approcher suffisamment de lui pour le déraciner.

\- Crèèèèèève ! Sale...

J'ai finalement embroché la tête de Flowey.

Il était dans un piteux état.

\- **JE SAVAIS QUE TU L'AVAIS EN TOI.**

C'était les derniers mots de Flowey.

Les piliers disparurent.

Kanade et Kaworu étaient à terre.

\- Kanade ! Kaworu ! Vous allez bien ?!

Kaworu releva la tête, et me sourit.

Je remarquais une chose étrange chez eux.

Ils étaient en train de se briser en morceaux.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de se dire Adieu. dit Kaworu.

\- Hein ?! Qu'est-ce qu tu racontes ?! Je t'ai sauvé !

\- Ce que tu vois ici n'est pas notre corps, mais bien nôtre âme.

 _"Nôtre âme emprisonné par Flowey depuis le début, nous ne pouvons pas regagner notre corps, donc on monte au ciel"_

\- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner ! Rappelle-toi de nous, Kaworu, notre périple, rappelle-toi de Flandre ! De notre bataille contre Aurélion !

Kaworu et Kanade perdaient peu à peu leurs membres.

\- Kanade ! Rappelle-toi que j'ai été suffisamment stupide pour t'attaquer, mais que tu m'as sauvé par la suite !

Kanade baissa la tête.

\- Je vous en prie ! Ne disparaissez pas !

Je pris Kaworu et Kanade dans mes bras.

\- Je ne peux pas me le permettre... Après tout ce que j'ai fait... Je ne veux pas vous voir partir, parce que...

 _"Je vous adore."_

\- Aaron. dit Kaworu.

\- Merci pour tout. conclut Kanade.

Soudainement, je ne sentis plus que le vide dans mes bras.

Kaworu et Kanade venaient de disparaître, comme ça, en ne laissant rien derrière eux.

 _Je ne peux pas..._

Je me suis réveillé dans la forêt, Sakuya et Flandre étaient à côté de moi.

La forêt était en cendres, complêtement brûlée.

\- Aaron ! Oh mon dieu ! Aaron, j'avais tellement peur que tu ne reviennes jamais !

Flandre me pris dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dit Sakuya.

\- Ce qui s'est passé...?

Les images de Kanade et de Kaworu me revinrent en tête.

 _Kkk..._

Je ne pouvais pas me retenir de pleurer.

\- Aaron... j'ai tué tous les clones, mais...

\- J'en ai marre... Allez ! Dites moi si quelqu'un est encore mort !

Flandre se releva, et parut sombre.

\- Tu as réussi ton pari... dit-elle, Megumin, je n'ai pas pu la protéger.

 _Mais..._

\- Elle m'a dit de te dire Adieu, de sa part.

Des larmes tombèrent sur le sol.

Flandre pleurait.

Non...

Je pleurais aussi...

 _Flowey, tu as dépassé les bornes, tout est fini pour toi ! Je t'ai tué, j'en ai fini avec tout ça !_

\- C'est fini, pas vrai ? dit Flandre.

\- Oui, je l'espère.

 _Ce cauchemar n'a que trop duré !_

\- Flandre, Sakuya, nous avons (Kof)... terminé... (Kof Kof)...

 _Les pilules ! Je vais crever comme un merde à cause de cette foutue maladie !_

\- Qui êtes-vous ? dit Sakuya.

Je regardais la personne à qui s'adressait Sakuya.

 _Agneau._

Je les ai complètement effacés de ma mémoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! dit Sakuya.

\- Navrée... mais votre ami va mourir. dit Agneau.

\- Vous voulez le tuer ?

\- J'ai fait une promesse, il ne m'échappera pas cette fois-ci.

Agneau banda son arc vers moi.

 _Si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite, je mourrais de toute façon._

\- Aaron, derrière moi !

Sakuya se mit devant moi.

Elle se prit la flèche d'Agneau à ma place.

Sakuya tomba sur moi.

 _Tu n'es pas sérieux..._

\- Pour... quoi ?

Sakuya me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Pardonne-moi... a-t'elle réussit à dire.

Elle se fit aspirer par Loup, car même le corps n'y reste pas.

\- Ah... Ah... Ah...

 _Je suis maudit... ou quoi... ?_

\- SAKUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Je suis tombé à genoux, en train de pleurer.

Flandre n'avait même pas le courage de bouger, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Quel dommage, je ne comptais pas tuer d'autres personnes, juste emporter Aaron.

Je me suis relevé, et lentement, avec mes deux épées courtes, j'ai essayé de taper Agneau.

J'étais tellement affaibli que Agneau n'avait qu'à reculer d'un pas pour éviter mon coup.

Agneau soupira.

Avec l'une de ses flèche, elle me planta le cœur.

* * *

 **POV Flandre - Forêt (Zone Passive)**

\- ARRÊTEZ ! j'ai crié.

Aaron est tombé sur le sol.

\- VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS !

Loup aspira également Aaron.

\- NOOON ! JE NE VAIS PAS VOUS LAISSER FAIRE !

\- Réjouis-toi, tu as gagné la force ultime avec huit âmes de dragon.

Cette réponse me brisa le cœur.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre... Aaron était mon ami... non... tous ceux qui sont morts, sont mes amis, j'ai tout perdu... ABSOLUMENT TOUT ! MA SŒUR ! JE N'AI PLUS RIEN !

J'ai avancé d'un pas, toujours en train de pleurer.

\- IL M'AVAIT PROMIS QU'IL SURVIVRAIT !

 _IL M'AVAIT PROMIS !_

J'ai attaqué Agneau avec toute ma puissance, mais elle esquiva en se déplaçant derrière moi.

\- VIENS TE BATTRE !

Agneau n'attaqua pas, et se contentait de simplement esquiver mes coups.

\- Tu es plus forte que je l'imaginais... Je t'avais pourtant observée durant des mois... dit Agneau.

\- JE TE TUERAIS !

\- Tu en serais bien capable, mais as-tu la technique et la force de tuer deux chasseurs de vie ?

Je continuais à attaquer, j'ai utilisé Lävatein, plusieurs Spell Card, ces esprits sont juste invincibles.

\- Mais pourquoi... est-ce que je n'arrive pas te toucher ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire du mal... pour l'instant, j'ai déjà fait l'erreur de tuer deux personnes au lieu qu'une... c'est malheureux...

\- ATTAQUEZ SI VOUS LE POUVEZ !

\- C'est ennuyeux, elle va continuer à m'attaquer pour l'éternité... Je n'ai qu'une seule façon de répliquer.

Agneau se retrouva derrière moi, elle me prit le bras.

\- TU ES TOMBÉE DANS MON PIÈGE ! dis-je.

\- Que dites-vous ?

Elle est rentrée en contact avec moi, il me suffit de lui mettre une décharge pour la repousser !

Agneau tomba sur le sol.

\- Mais... je crois que tu viens de perdre la moindre chance de gagner.

Sur ma main, se trouvait la marque de Loup et Agneau.

\- Je suis maintenant autorisée à te tuer, Loup, à toi.

La tête obscure du Loup de la mort m'attaqua.

 _Merde ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de riposter !_

\- Vas-t'en ! Sale monstre !

Agneau se releva, et rapidement, elle me tira une flèche sur ma jambe droite..

 _Argh..._

Mais ça devrait aller...

Je me suis relevée.

\- Impossible ! Tu devrais être morte ! dit Loup

 _Ha Ha Ha..._

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas tenu compte d'une chose... il n'y a que deux armes qui peuvent me tuer dans ce monde, enfin trois, je crois que j'en ai découverte une autre contre Kurowu...

 **La première, c'est Lävatein, mon épée.**  
 **La deuxième, c'est Gugnir, la lance de ma sœur.**

\- Game Over, Agneau, tu ne peux pas te procurer mon épée, et ma soeur est morte.

Puis, sans hésiter, j'ai rapidement pointé Lävatein sur son cou.

Mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour empêcher cette technique :

 _ **\- Repos d'Agneau !**_

Soudainement, une zone de lumière nous entoura, Agneau et moi.

Je me sentais tellement paisible à l'intérieur, un sentiment de sécurité venait me traverser l'esprit.

\- Félicitations, vous venez de réaliser un exploit, c'est la troisième fois que je suis forcée à utiliser ma dernière carte, Repos d'Agneau, aucun de nous deux ne pourra mourir à l'intérieur de cette zone, vas-y, essaie de me tuer. dit Agneau

Je ne voulais pas essayer, j'avais compris.

\- Mais cette zone se dissipe au bout d'un certain temps.

La zone se dissipa.

\- Alors, ça veut dire que je peux te tuer ? j'ai répondu.

\- Non, ça veut dire que j'ai perdu.

 _Quoi ?!_

\- Nous abandonnons, dit Agneau, en échange, nous vous aiderons à exaucer un souhait, que voulez-vous ?

 _Après tout ce qui s'est passé, ils veulent m'aider ?_

 _J'ai tellement envie de les tuer, mais j'ai devant moi une opportunité d'exaucer un souhait ?_

\- D'accord, dit-je, alors... vous, qui vous y connaissez tellement bien sur la vie et la mort, savez-vous si il est possible de ramener les morts à la vie ?

Agneau et Loup se regardèrent.

\- C'est bien compliqué, mais il existe deux façons possibles.

 _La première est d'entrer dans le monde des morts, se rendre à l'Arbre des Âmes, et de récupérer l'âme du défunt et le ramener à son corps, faire attention à ce que son corps soit intact ou réparé, sinon, c'est impossible._

\- Vous pouvez le faire, vous. dis-je.

\- Non, c'est impossible, nous sommes des chasseurs de vie, pas des dieux de la mort, même avec mille âmes de dragons, il est impossible d'entrer dans le monde des morts, à moins d'être un dieu. dit Loup.

\- Et l'autre ?

 _Revenir dans le temps pour sauver tout le monde._

\- C'est nickel, je vais faire ça, vous verrez ! Je vais sauver tout le monde de la mort !

 _Mais si vous faites ça, vous vivrez dans la haine, la solitude et le désespoir._

Cette réponse m'a immobilisée, mais je répondis finalement :

\- J'ai toujours été seule... je ne connais que trop bien ça...

J'ai trop longtemps été seule.

\- Mais bon... si c'est pour que les autres soient heureux, c'est bon, nan ?

\- Nous sommes contre cette idée, les mortels ne peuvent pas fuir la mort, c'est un crime absolu ! dit Loup.

\- Sûrement, ça veut dire que tuer n'est pas un crime absolu, alors ?

J'ai brisé les huit âmes de dragons d'un coup avec mes mains.

Je suis revenue en arrière.

 _Retour vers le passé._

* * *

 **POV Flandre - Flandre's Room**

Je suis arrivée dans ma chambre, cette si terrifiante et sombre chambre...

 _Aaron arrivera d'un moment à l'autre, il me faudra patienter encore un p..._

 ***Clac***

Un bruit de porte retentit dans ma chambre.

 _Déjà ?_

Je me suis rendue devant la porte d'entrée, mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Aaron ? C'est t...

\- _Fufufufu..._

Ce rire...

Ce rire _bien trop familier._

\- _Quatre... neuf... cinq... an-nées, finalement, j'ai trou-vé quelqu'un avec qui je peux jouer ! Quatre... neuf... cinq... an-nées, finalement, j'ai en-fin trouvé de quoi manger !_

Je rêve...

Cette voix... je la connaissais mieux que quiconque...

Et cette chanson, je la savais par cœur, mais je n'ai jamais pu la chanter...

Une ombre passa derrière moi.

Je me retournais et là, je voyais mon épée, Lävatein, s'écraser sur mon crâne.

\- Non ! Att...

 ***SPLA***

Je suis tombée par terre, ensanglantée.

Je voyais mon sang s'écouler à côté de moi.

 _Pourquoi ?..._

 _Je voulais juste revoir..._

 _Aaron..._

 _"Mais si vous faites ça, vous vivrez dans la haine, la solitude, et le désespoir..."_

 _Ah... c'est ça qu'elle voulait dire..._

 _Je vois..._

 _Je suis désolée, Aaron..._

 _Je n'ai pas pu survivre..._

* * *

 **World Edge - Part III - Black Dragon - The End**

 **World Edge - Part IV - Flandre's Game - Incoming**

* * *

 **Personnages principaux :** Flandre Scarlet ; Aaron Forest ; Flowey ; Remilia Scarlet ; Sakuya Izayoi

 **Personnages secondaires :** Kaworu Nagisa ; Sans ; Papyrus ; Patchouli Knowledge ; Kindred (Agneau et Loup)

* * *

 **A/N : Alors ? Ça vous embouche un coin hein ?**

 **Vu que nous sommes revenus dans le temps, les personnages reviennent, eh oui, il fallait s'y attendre !**

 **Comme l'indique le nom de la partie 4, Flandre a un rôle extrêmement important, tout comme sa sœur Remilia.**

 **Mais on a bien vu que Flandre s'est fait buter, non ?**

 **Bah, Flandre est bien morte, mais en fait non.**

 **Réfléchissez** **bien à cette énigme.**

 **#2500WORDSCOMPLETE ! ET #2750 WORDS COMPLETE ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS, JE FAIS #3000WORDS ! JE SUIS VOTRE DIEU ! De la mort ?**

 **Shot : La mort et les dieux de la mort :**

 **Quand les gens meurent, ils vont dans ce qu'on appelle l'Arbre des Âmes, dans le monde des morts, où ils reposeront en paix, on peut bien sûr libérer les âmes pour soit se réincarner, soit regagner leur corps, mais c'est extrêmement rare.**

 **Les dieux de la mort sont : Youmu, la gardienne du monde des morts, pour empêcher les âmes de s'enfuir, elle même sous la tutelle de Yuyuko, la créatrice du monde des morts.**

 **Ah oui, Youmu et Yuyuko viennent de Touhou Project, elles apparaîtrons à un moment dans la série, espérons juste que notre cher Fanfictionneur ne fasse pas de bêtises.**

 **Well cette partie 3 de World Edge est à présent terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, si c'est le cas, laissez un review et followez mon compte.**

 **Et soyez heureux, c'est le plus important !**

 **Tchao !**

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **"* Determination" Chara (Undertale)**


	31. Intro Partie 4, Flandre's Game

**Ink à Birdman090 : Yo.**  
 **Il y a quelqu'un ?**  
 **...**  
 **Bon, bah je laisse un message...**  
 **Dernièrement, la Timeline 1 a été détruite, car** _ **elle**_ **est** **morte, à cause de Agneau.**  
 **...**  
 **T'as tué trop de monde, vieux.**  
 **Toutes les lignes que tu as écrites... Tout ça pour tuer absolument TOUT le monde ?**  
 **Et c'est pas prêt de se terminer, Flandre de la Timeline 1 vient de se faire tuer par celle de la Timeline 2, elle est devenue complètement folle.**  
 **Elle risque de détruire la Timeline 2, ci ça se termine ainsi, il faudra reconstruire World Edge avec une troisième Timeline.**  
 **Mais toi, vu que c'est toi qui prévoit le scénario, vas-tu l'éliminer ?**  
 **Rappelle-toi bien,** _ **elle**_ **est la clé.**  
 **Fais-en sorte qu'elle survive, jusqu'à la** _ **Fin.**_  
 **Seeya later.**

* * *

 **World Edge - Part IV : Flandre's Game - Introduction**

* * *

 **Quelque part... dans la Timeline 2...**

* * *

 **POV Aaron - Entrée du Scarlet Mansion**

* * *

Je me suis arrêté en voyant un pont en pierre qui mène jusqu'à ce fameux manoir.

 _Je vais entrer et voir ce qui se cache là-dessous._

\- C'est étrange, la gardienne n'est pas ici ?

Je me suis approché de la porte principale, qui était immense, mais je ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir.

Je vis une bouche d'aération sous le toit, elle était suffisamment grande pour y entrer un corps humain, j'ai donc grimpé les nombreuses briques qui faisaient la structure.

J'ai chuté dans la bouche d'aération et je suis tombé dans un escalier.

 _Je suis entré dans le manoir, par effraction, ça fait flipper..._

\- Aïe.

Je me suis relevé et j'ai remarqué que les escaliers descendaient dans le manoir.

\- Ca fait vraiment cave cet endroit.

Je vis une porte en bois fermée de l'extérieur, que je pouvais débloquer et l'ouvrir.

\- J'ose ? dit-je, peu rassuré.

J'ai ouvert la porte.

Derrière cette porte se trouvait une grande chambre avec un tombeau posé sur le lit.

Il y avait peu de meubles et d'objets.

Je me suis donc approché du tombeau.

Mais avant que j'aie le temps de l'ouvrir...

 ***Clac***

La porte que j'avais ouverte s'est refermée.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Cette voix venait du plafond.

J'ai levé la tête.

Et là, je vis une petite fille.

Elle était blonde avec des yeux rouges, un habillage de femme du XVIIIème siècle avec une robe rouge, mais le plus impressionnant : des ailes en bois où pendent des cristaux de toutes les couleurs.

Elle flottait au dessus du vide, comme si c'était un fantôme.

Elle me regardait, tristement, elle avait l'air fatiguée.

\- Ne... ne me fais pas peur comme ça ! répondis-je.

Et d'un air fier, j'ai déclaré :

\- Je suis Aaron Forest ! Un aventur...

\- Es-tu... un humain ? elle a coupé.

Elle posa un pied sur le sol.

\- C'est la première fois que j'en vois un après Sakuya...

Elle s'approcha de moi.

Elle me regardait de près, très près.

 _Beaucoup trop près._

\- Je m'appelle Flandre, je suis ici depuis très... très... longtemps.

\- Je vois...

Elle recula.

Elle leva la main et elle la baissa, comme pour ordonner d'attaquer.

 _Attaquer ?_

Une dizaine de petites flammes arrivèrent vers moi à une vitesse fulgurante.

Mais j'ai réussi à esquiver à temps.

\- Oh ! Bravo ! Tu as tout évité ! Hahahaha ! dit Flandre en applaudissant.

\- Eh ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

Flandre baissa la tête.

\- Moi... Je m'ennuie tout le temps... Et bizarrement... mes jouets se cassent tout seuls.

Je regardais sur le côté des meubles, il y avait des peluches avec plusieurs couteaux plantés dedans.

\- JE VEUX JOUER AVEC AARON ! dit-elle.

\- Non ! Sans façon ! Je ne veux pas...

\- Je suis l'héroïne ! Tu es le méchant !

Elle prit un ton de héros.

\- _**Par la puissance du dragon écarlate ! Viens à moi ! Lävatein !**_

Une épée de flamme apparut dans sa main.

\- Es-tu prêt, terrible mégalomane ? Prends-ça ! dit-elle.

\- A...Attends... tu joues à...

Elle me planta son épée dans mon corps.

 _ARR...gh... c'est un jeu... de vie et de mort... en fait..._

 **POV Sakuya - Salle de Réception du Scarlet Mansion**

Notre chère Remilia va bientôt dévoiler son grand projet !

A vrai dire, je suis impatiente...

Ça commence !

Remilia apparut devant nous.

Elle s'asseya sur le trône.

\- Gensokyo... Cette région uniquement peuplée de faibles... commença-t'elle.

Les fenêtres mosaïques sur les côtés se changèrent en rouge sang.

\- ...pourquoi s'en soucier ? Ils n'ont jamais appris à devenir plus forts...

Remilia fait un grand sourire.

\- ...nous allons nettoyer cette région, seuls les forts survivront, et moi, je serais à leur tête !

Le ciel se fit recouvrir par un nuage rouge, un nuage sombre.

Gensokyo vient de se faire ensevelir sous l'obscurité.

\- Pour la lignée des Vampires Scarlets !

Elle se leva.

Et elle repartit...

* * *

 **A/N : BIG RETOUR AUX SOURCES.**

 **On recommence depuis la Partie I de World Edge !**

 **Afin de redécouvrir les personnages.**

 **Mais juste, un indice : tout ne se passera pas comme la Partie I,**

 **Vous êtes prévenus**

 _ **Muhuhahaha...**_

 **Dans cette partie, je me rapprocherais plus du côté de Touhou Project, avec les personnages, etc...**

 **Attention ! Je n'abandonne pas les autres ! Surtout pas ! Ils sont la clé de la suite !**

 **Je tiens à le dire direct, le début de cette quatrième partie se passe au même moment que dans Touhou Project VI : The Embodiment Of The Scarlet Devil.**

 **Si vous n'avez pas compris...**

 **Matez vous la suite.**

 **Ciao.**

* * *

 **"heheheh... that's your fault, isn'it ?" Sans (Undertale)**


	32. Représailles

**World Edge - Part IV : Flandre's Game**

* * *

 **POV Personnage Inconnu - Marisa's Great Shop**

 _Uuh..._

Je dois m'lever, il est déjà 8h.

Bizarre, d'habitude j'ai des clients qui viennent à 7h.

Tant mieux.

Je pourrais dormir plus longtemps...

...

Y'a un truc accroché à ma fenêtre.

J'ai ouvert la fenêtre pour récupérer ce "truc".

Mais quand je regardais vers le ciel, il était rouge, une brume écarlate recouvrait Gensokyo.

 _What the f..._

J'ai donc ouvert la lettre, et je l'ai lu.

C'est une lettre de Reimu.

 _Mais elle va arrêter de me spammer ?!_

Bon...

 _Chère Marisa, quand tu ouvriras cette lettre, tu comprendras qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal depuis hier, une brume rouge, j'ai de nombreux témoignages, et quelqu'un m'a dit que cette brume venait du manoir "Scarlet", près du lac à côté là, tu vois ?_

 _Enfin bref, je vais mener une investigation et arrêter les personnes qui sont sur ce crime, donc j'aimerais bien que ma chère coéquipière vienne m'aider, s'il te plaît._

J'ai fait de la lettre une boulette et je me suis vautrée sur le lit.

\- Ahhh... J'ai un peu la flemme, vois-tu, Reimu.

Mais après un instant de réflexion...

\- Mais j'ai b'soin de m'amuser un peu.

Et comme une imbécile, j'y suis allée sans avoir mangé.

* * *

 **POV Aaron - Chambre de Flandre**

 _Huff... Puff..._

Elle m'a fait super mal à l'épaule, je crachais du sang partout.

 _C'est abusé... Si je continue comme ça, je vais y passer..._

J'ai pas d'arme sur moi.

Mais comment je pourrais la vaincre ?

Des images de deux épées me vinrent en tête.

 _Arrh... Pourquoi je m'imagine des trucs ?_

Puis je me souvins d'une chose, tout en esquivant les coups de Flandre.

 _La marque..._

J'avais une marque, là, sur ma main, avant.

Mais avant quoi ?

Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

Pourtant c'est bien là, dans ma tête.

Je me souviens maintenant d'âmes.

 _Les âmes de dragon !_

Je me souviens de tout !

Flandre... Sakuya... Elles étaient devant moi, à prendre soin de moi !

Et je suis mort ?

Je suis revenu en arrière !

Je n'en sais rien !

Peu importe maintenant, je sais quoi faire, je sais comment la vaincre ! Je vais sortir mes armes ! Et je vais te ramener, Flandre !

Alors à l'aide de mes pouvoirs, je me suis transformé, en quelqu'un de plus puissant.

Le casque de Blue... Le manteau noir... Les épées bleu et rouges...

\- Waouh ! Ca va être plus dur que ce que je l'imaginais ! dit Flandre.

\- Je vais gagner ! répliquais-je.

Je me suis donc déplacé à la vitesse du son vers Flandre et j'ai planté mon épée dans son corps.

Elle avait une expression de surprise, mais je voyais qu'elle était immunisée face à mon arme.

 _ **\- Cranberry Trap !**_

Des flammes commencèrent à m'entourer.

 _J'ai retenu la leçon, tu ne me feras pas deux fois le même coup._

J'ai donc utilisé ma Spell Card propre.

 _ **\- Dangerous Game !**_

J'ai tout esquivé, et j'ai riposté avec des boules de feu.

Flandre ne bougeait pas.

\- Tu crois que ce sera suffisant, même avec un petit _**Starbow Break ?**_

Par contre, ça, je ne sais pas comment esquiver.

 _Je. sors. de. CETTE CHAMBRE._

 **BRRR...**

Flandre a fait exploser la salle, j'ai réussi à sortir du Scarlet Mansion.

 _Bon, maintenant, comment faire ?_

Elle ne m'a pas suivi.

 _Ah bon ?_

 _Bah... !_

 _..._

 _Je fais quoi, au bout du compte ?_

Je levais les yeux au ciel et j'ai remarqué un truc :

Tout est rouge.

Absolument tout est rouge.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul truc rouge que je voyais.

Il y a quelqu'un, au loin, habillé en rouge et blanc.

* * *

 **POV Reimu**

Il y a quelqu'un, au loin, habillé en bleu-noir.

 _C'est un des serviteurs du Scarlet Mansion ? Je ne sais pas..._

 _A vrai dire, tout ceux qui passent par là sont suspects._

Il m'a vu.

Je sentis un petit tapotement sur mon épaule.

\- AAAH ! Marisa ! Tu refais plus jamais ça ! dis-je.

\- Allez, quoi, c'est juste pour rigoler, j'ai galéré pour me l'ver. répondit-elle.

\- Ah ouais, t'es venue, finalement, j'ai cru que non.

\- J'ai eu un p'ti retard, les fées des glaces sont stupides au point d'attaquer des humains.

\- Bon, y'a un type louche, là-bas.

J'ai pointé du doigt le garçon avec un casque.

\- Ah ouaiiis... on l'attaque ? dit Marisa.

\- Non, je vais lui parler, avant.

J'ai volé vers l'étrange type, mais en restant sur mes gardes.

\- ...Oooh... t'es vachement stylée, dis-donc, murmura-t'il.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu es très suspect, connais-tu les gens de ce château ? questionnais-je.

\- Hum... je connais bien les gens qui habitent ce château, mais...

\- Et, tu es dans le coup !

\- Nan, je ne sais pas d'où sort cette brume (c'est peut-être Flandre qui a fait une connerie).

\- Flandre ? Et cette personne est le coupable ?

\- Mais je sais pas, je te dis ! Je suis rentré dans ce château, par curiosité, et je suis ressorti, et voilà !

\- Tu as bien dit que tu connaissais les gens de ce château !

Il ne répondit pas.

Mais après quelques secondes, il dit calmement.

\- Tu veux vraiment m'affronter maintenant ? Je te laisse passer, si tu veux, dit-il.

\- Je connais bien ce genre de plan, à un moment, tu vas revenir, et tu vas nous prendre par surprise.

Il baissa la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je n'apprécierais pas trop que tu fasses du mal aux personnes qui habitent ce manoir.

Le vent souffle fort, les feuilles dansent.

La brume passe d'un rouge vif à un bleu étincelant.

Une rune magique apparut derrière lui.

\- _**Spell Card : Blue Wall - "For The Headphone One"**_

* * *

 **POV Remilia**

Je regardais à travers ma fenêtre, suspicieuse.

 _Que se passe-t'il ? Pourquoi la brume est-elle devenue bleue ?_

\- Impossible ! Ma magie est infaillible ! dis-je.

J'ai regardé du côté de la cour.

Je vis alors une femme habillée en rouge et en blanc affronter un type habillé en bleu et noir.

Je ne connaissais aucun des deux.

\- Ce garçon, c'est sa magie qui s'est propagé dans le ciel ?!

J'ai donc fait appel à ma servante.

\- Sakuya ! Dégomme-les !

\- Bien compris, répondit-elle.

* * *

 **POV Marisa**

 _Ah, Reimu, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de l'affronter..._

 _Et si j'entrais par effraction dans le château ?_

Reimu me fait gagner du temps, autant entrer.

Sans me faire repérer, j'ai pénétré dans le château.

Le hall principal était gigantesque.

\- Whaaa...

\- Oui, c'est impressionnant, pas vrai ? Allez, bouge ! Je dois aller dehors pour arrêter ces deux là !

J'ai regardé vers l'endroit d'où venait cette voix.

C'était une servante aux cheveux gris, avec des couteaux dans la main.

\- Wait, wait, wait... tu vas passer par moi, d'abord ! dis-je.

\- Ah ! Pourquoi les humains ont autant de répondant ? Si je perds mon temps avec toi, ma maîtresse ne va pas apprécier ! dit-elle

\- Dis-moi... tu n'es pas humaine ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas...

Des centaines de couteaux apparurent autour de moi.

* * *

 **A/N : LOOOOL**

 **Voilà, voilà... la suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Fin du game.**

 **Shot : Marisa/Reimu : Les deux héroïnes principales de Touhou Project, il fallait un jour que je les ajoute à l'histoire, c'est fait.**

 **Marisa est une magicienne ordinaire, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle prétend, vu son niveau en magie.**

 **Reimu est la prêtresse du temple d'Hakurei, qui a pour but de résoudre des incidents, des mystères et des crimes.**

 **Tac tac tac... j'ai mal aux doigts, tout ça, tout ça...**

 **Salut !**

* * *

 **"Donc... Tu es venue pour quoi ? Si c'est pour une offrande, cela ne sert pas à grand chose car j'ai déjà mangé." Remilia (Touhou Project VI)**


	33. The Embodiment Of Scarlet Devil

**hOI ! im TEMMIE !**

 **World Edge a 1 an ! Et 33 chapitres sont prêts !**

 **Objectif : Arriver au chapitre 70 avant Halloween prochain (ha ha).**

 **Au passage, Happy Halloween~ MUHUHAHAHA ! ! !**

 **Ne perdons pas de temps, ce sera un chapitre COURT, juste pour montrer que Birdman090 n'est pas mort.**

 **VOILA C'EST DIT.**

* * *

 **POV Reimu, Entrée du Scarlet Mansion**

\- ...Tu m'as démolie, tu es beaucoup trop forte... souffla le jeune garçon.  
\- Allez ! Dis-moi qui est derrière tout ça !  
\- Je ne sais pas...  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Quand je te disais que je n'en savais rien, c'était vrai.

Le bleu dans la brume s'est retiré.

J'ai hésité à le laisser partir, finalement, je décide de le laisser tranquille et j'ai avançé, il n'avait plus de force pour m'arrêter.

 _Ok ! Maintenant, la maison hantée !_

Elle était étonnamment grande, trop grande, même.  
Tout en visitant les étages plus haut, j'ai remarqué Marisa se battre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Bah ! Elle me fais gagner du temps, je prendrais la plus grosse part de la prime._

J'ai monté les étages, jusqu'au sommet du donjon.  
La plus haute tour du manoir.  
Qu'est-ce qui m'attendait au sommet ?

J'ai regardé autour de moi.  
Personne...

\- Ce ne serait pas le moment de se montrer ? dis-je.

Au loin, je vis une nuée d'oiseaux.

Non... je confonds, ce sont des chauve-souris.

Les chauve-souris arrivèrent vers moi, en frôlant mes vêtements, une sensation de malaise me vient à l'esprit.

Derrière moi, les chauves-souris se sont regroupées, et formèrent un être humanoïde.

C'était une personne ressemblant à une petite fille.

Elle avait des yeux rouges, ayant des cheveux bleu clair courts, avec une paire d'ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos. Porte une robe et une charlotte rose, avec des garnitures rouge vif.

\- Jeune fille ? j'ai conclut.  
\- Que me veux-tu ? répondit la fille.  
\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu sèmes la terreur !  
\- Tu es rapide pour juger. Et tu ne comprends même pas pourquoi tout ça.  
\- En tout cas, pourrais-tu juste partir d'ici ?  
\- N'est-ce pas mon château ?

 _"C'est plutôt toi qui dois partir"_

\- Je veux que tu quittes ce monde, j'ai répondu.  
\- Tu es désespérante, et dire que j'ai déjà mangé.  
\- Es-tu réellement forte ?

La fille se retourna.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas souvent autorisée à sortir. Les rayons du soleils m'affaiblissent, dit-elle.  
\- ... Donc tu peux faire quelque chose.  
\- La lune est rouge. Je te tuerais à coup sûr.

 _Remilia : "Je sens que cette nuit va être amusante"_  
 _Reimu : "Je sens que cette nuit va être longue"_

* * *

 **POV Marisa, Hall Principal du Scarlet Mansion**

\- Hors de ma route ! j'ai crié à cette femme qui me bloquait.  
\- Tu ne ressortiras pas d'ici vivante ! répondit-elle.

Un couteau arriva vers moi, étant dans l'incapacité d'esquiver, j'ai lancé ma Spell Card.

\- **MASTER SPAAARK !**

Un laser gigantesque sortit de mes mains, repoussant la femme aux cheveux argentés d'un seul coup.

Elle était devenue inconsciente, j'ai donc continué, et j'entendis soudainement un petit rire étouffé par l'immensité du bâtiment ;

\- **f** u **f** u **f** u...  
\- Y'a quelqu'un ici ? j'ai demandé.  
\- Non ! Pas ici en tout cas... répondit la voix, qui avait le ton d'une petite fille.  
\- Je ne suis pas venue pour jouer à cache-cache.

Une petite fille, aux yeux écarlates et aux cheveux blonds qui sont attachés à une queue de cheval sur son côté gauche, apparut.

Elle porte une robe et une veste rouge par-dessus une chemise rose.

Elle porte aussi un chapeau avec un ruban rouge attaché dessus.

Elle a des ailes qui semblent être faites de fer et de cristaux.

Elle porte sur elle une épée de feu, qui serait apparemment la légendaire Lävatein.

Disposés du début jusqu'à la pointe de ses ailes, ses 8 cristaux sont présentés comme suit: Bleu Ciel, Bleu, Violet, Rose, Orange, Jaune, Vert et Bleu Ciel à nouveau.

 _Badass._

\- Ah bon ? Alors avant toute chose, comment te nommes-tu ? dit-elle.  
\- Euh, moi ? (laisse-moi voir) Je suis Reimu ! La servante du temple d'Hakurei !  
\- Je suis Flandre, miss Marisa, la prochaine fois, essaies de mieux mentir, comme une vraie servante.  
\- Tu viens d'où ? (même si j'imagine que tu vis dans cette maison)  
\- De la cave, qui me sert de chambre, j'ai été libérée par un étrange garçon.  
\- (ah, c'était peut-être ce que Reimu combattait) Pourquoi vis-tu dans la cave, en faisant partie d'une riche famille qui possède de vraies chambres ?  
\- Parce que j'ai été enfermée par ma grande sœur, il y a 495 années de cela.  
\- "Grande Sœur" ? Donc tu es la cadette.  
\- J'ai été intéressée par les humains, donc je suis sortie voir si je pouvais en trouver.  
\- Ah bah t'as de la chance, tu as un humain juste devant toi, ici, juste là, regarde moi.  
\- Veux-tu jouer avec moi ?  
\- Ok, tu donnes combien si tu perds ?  
\- Un sou.  
\- Un sou ? Tu ne peux pas t'acheter une âme avec un sou.  
\- Cela veut dire que tu ne peux continuer, tu perdras, **!**

Le combat commence.


	34. The Game

**A/N : Je tiens à vous dire tout de suite, ce chapitre est le DERNIER de World Edge, pour des raisons de "pas l'temps de m'occuper de ça".**

 **Du coup, ce que j'ai fait c'est un MEGA LONG SPECIAL FINAL CHAPTER DE WORLD EDGE DE OUF.**

 **Inédit ! Exceptionnel !**

 **Profitez-bien, peu de chance qu'il y ait une suite à cette histoire !**

 **Comment Aaron a-t'il retrouvé la mémoire ?**  
 **Que va devenir Flandre ?**  
 **Est-ce que les anciens personnages reviendront ?**

 **Tout ça est révélé dans CE chapitre !**

 **GO !**

* * *

 **World Edge - Part IV "Flandre's Game" Finale**  
 **The Edge**

* * *

 _Rouge, tellement rouge, écarlate, rougeoyant, sanglant..._  
 _"Remi, c'est magnifique pas vrai ?"_  
 _"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, il fait tout noir dans cette pièce"_  
 _"Mais non, regarde ! Il y a du rouge partout ! C'est ta couleur favorite"_  
 _"Flan, que t'arrives-tu ? Tu as l'air joyeuse... ne vois-tu pas ces humains qui nous séquestrent, nous torturent, nous battent ?"_  
 _"Mais alors, allons peindre les murs de leur sang si peu goûteux !"_

* * *

 **POV Reimu - Sommet de la Tour**

Remilia Scarlet... La vampire la plus puissante du pays... Elle est devant moi, et on se bat.  
Étrangement, son visage était déterminé avec un air de supériorité.  
Pourtant, durant le combat, je voyais bien qu'elle était attristée.

 **\- Spell Card - "The Curse of Vlad Tepes" !**

Elle était de plus en plus en colère... contre moi ? Parce que je résiste ? Non, c'est autre chose...

\- Remilia ? Veux-tu arrêter ce combat ?  
\- Non, je n'abandonnerais pas.  
\- J'ai pas demandé à ce que tu perdes.  
\- Alors pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Non, rien, je déteste me battre contre quelqu'un qui ne le fait pas pour le fun.  
\- Alors, pour toi, tout cela n'est qu'un simple jeu ?  
\- J'essaie de rendre mon boulot amusant.  
\- D'accord, essayons de "jouer" ensemble, Reimu Hakurei !

Elle fit apparaître une lance dans sa main.

\- T'inquiète, répondis-je, j'en ai encore dans mon sac ! répondis-je  
\- Madame !

Cette voix qui venait de derrière moi arrêta l'intensité du combat.

\- Sakuya ? Que fais-tu ici ? Ne t'ai-je pas dit d'empêcher les intrus d'entrer ? dit Remilia.  
\- Madame, il y a plus urgent !  
\- Rien n'est plus urgent que mon plan.  
\- C'est plus urgent quand...?

Remilia eut une révélation.

\- ... **elle** s'est réveillée ?

Sakuya acquiesca.

\- Reimu Hakurei, notre combat, c'est pour plus tard, comme tu l'as remarqué, j'ai plus urgent à faire.  
\- Eh ! Att...

Remilia descendit les escaliers du donjon.

\- J'vous jure, si c'est un plan pour me semer... oh et puis zut ! Je vais les suivre ! Pas question qu'il s'enfuient !

Je descendis les longs escaliers jusqu'à atteindre le hall principal.

Il était en feu, le plancher était en cendres.

 _Marisa ! Où est-elle ?_

Une main dépassait du bois entassé.

J'ai couru vers le tas de bois.

\- Marisa, oh mon Dieu, rien de cassé ?!  
\- Je me suis fait rétamer.

J'ai porté Marisa, elle était blessée, ses vêtements étaient troués.

\- C'est qui qui t'as attaqué comme ça ?! Surtout à ton niveau, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour...  
\- Flandre Scarlet, la cadette, ses attaques sont horribles, elles sont extrêmement fatigantes, en terme de magie, mais aussi en déplacement.  
\- _Flandre_ , j'ai déjà entendu ce nom.

 _Ce gars... il l'a évoqué._

\- Ha... j'ai faim.

Reimu et Marisa éclatèrent de rire, même si ce n'était pas le bon moment.

\- Et où est-elle, maintenant ? demandais-je.  
\- Elle est partie, dehors, loin du château.  
\- Si cette Flandre est si forte, je te laisse imaginer la suite...  
\- Ouais, un paysage détruit, des villages en feu...

* * *

 **POV Aaron - Forêt entre Snowdin et Scarlet Devil Mansion**

 _Bordel... Bordel... Bordel de..._

Je suis en train de courir vers l'endroit où j'avais rencontré Kaworu, pour qu'il m'aide.

Il est où ?!

Je devrais pourtant le trouver, là !

...

Hah...

Non, je suis tombé dans un endroit bien différent...

Et je crois que je le connais déjà...

Les feuilles des arbres cachent tellement le ciel...

Qu'on aurait dit la nuit...

 _ **Bodom... Bodom... Bodom...**_

 **Il** est ici...

 **Il** va me suivre...

Jouer avec moi...

 **Avant de me tuer.**

L'homme grand au costard noir est devant moi.

Rien qu'en le voyant, je pouvais sentir mes poumons me dire : "Non"

Je me mis à tousser d'un coup.

\- La... Lävatein !

Rien.

\- S'il te plaît !

Rien ne venait.

\- Kof ! Kof ! S... Sakuya... Flandre, Kaworu... n'importe qui ! Please !

La chose tourna la tête, j'étais obligé de tourner également ma tête au point de la faire craquer.

\- ...Kanade ! Megumi...in... ! B... l... u... e...

Mes os craquèrent dans mon cou.

\- Blue... je t'en supplie... reviens... ne me lâche pas !

Je commençais à avoir de fortes hallucinations, je voyais... de la pluie...

\- Je ne veux plus... jamais vivre un moment comme celui-là.

Un champ de fleurs couvert de sang...

\- Alors... s'il te plaît, reviens !

Un cadavre... le cadavre de Blue...

\- Grande soeur... je t'y interdis... je t'interdis de me laisser tomber...

Derrière moi, j'entendis des bruits de pas.

\- Ou alors tue-moi.

Les bruits de pas cessèrent.

\- Tue-moi comme tu as fini.  
\- **ARC DE COBALT !**

Hein ?! Quoi ?!

Une flèche traversa la chose, et la chose disparut.

Sans perdre de temps, j'ai sauté au cou de ma grande soeur.

\- Alors comme ça, on m'oblige à bouger ? dit Blue en souriant.

Je ne voulais rien dire, j'étais trop heureux.

\- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime, dit-elle en me tapotant la tête.

...

\- On peut se barrer, là ? Pas sûre que ce truc soit mort, et cette pose est un petit peu embarrassante.

...

\- Okaaay, mon frère est incestueux, oh mon Dieu.

Je décide finalement de la lâcher.

\- Grouillons-nous. Sortons de cette forêt, tu es blessé et tu dois éviter de bouger ta tête, ton cou est sur le point de se casser, mieux vaut pour toi que tu te rétablisses.

Nous avons couru... couru... en traversant la forêt sombre.

* * *

 **POV Flandre - Village Brûlé**

 **Il en reste 4.**

 **C'est donc ça, "détruire un village" ?**

 **C'est une définition de "amusement".**

\- Oui ! Ouiii ! Bonne initiative ! Montrons-leur à tous ce qu'est un monde "Tuer ou être tué" !

 **Cette pipelette de fleur me parle de son stupide monde idéalisé.**

 **Ce monde est chiant, en fait.**

 **Ce monde n'a pas de maître, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire une chose.**

 **Détruire ce monde ennuyant et tourner la page.**

 **POV Aaron - Ancienne Maison**

 _C'est donc là qu'on vivait avant la mort de mon père ?_

 _En effet, ça fait vraiment vieille maison._

 _J'ai donc vécu à quatre endroits différents._

 _Cette vieille maison._  
 _La maison de ma mère._  
 _Mon appart._  
 _Et quelques mois dans le Scarlet Mansion._

 _Enfin, quelques mois dans 1 an quoi..._

 _C'est flippant comment on est passé de maison de campagne à maison de gros riche._

 _C'est un peu ça._

\- La nuit va tomber, dit Blue, mieux vaut que l'on reste ici, ça me rappellera d'étranges souvenirs.

Durant la nuit, j'ai essayé de me remémorer les événements qui devraient se produire dans les semaines à venir.

Flowey... mince... j'ai oublié qu'il existait, lui...

Après avoir beaucoup réfléchi, je décidais de dormir.

La nuit porte conseil, ça se connaît.

Pourtant, cette nuit, je ne me sentais pas bien dans ma peau.

Est-ce que je serais réellement capable de tout changer ?

Je l'espère.

Il y a aussi Agneau et Loup, un jour, ils viendront me mettre une marque.

Kanade n'a pas encore assassiné Papyrus, il faudra l'en empêcher, c'est un piège de Flowey.

Megumin n'est pas encore arrivée.

Et Kaworu, alors, je ne l'ai pas revu ?

Et Flandre... je ne sais pas, j'ai essayé de m'enfuir devant elle, il faudra régler son cas aussi, et j'ai failli perdre mon bras a cause de cette fille en rouge et en blanc...

Mais il y a une chose auquel je tenais plus que tout, c'était protéger Blue.

Hors de question que je la laisse mourir.

Les images de Blue en train de mourir ne voulaient pas sortir de ma tête.

Je ne peux pas dormir.

Je ne peux juste pas.

Alors que j'ai le sommeil lourd d'habitude.

Je me suis levé de mon vieux lit, et je suis allé dans la chambre de Blue.

\- Je... je peux venir avec toi ? j'ai demandé à Blue.  
\- Hmm...?

Blue se réveille lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux...? dit-elle avec un ton fatigué.  
\- Je peux venir avec toi ?  
\- Ah, mais le pire c'est que t'es vraiment incestueux.  
\- Non, c'est que... je ne peux pas dormir... j'y arrive pas...  
\- Viens là, dit-elle en soulevant la couette.

Je me suis allongé.

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda-t'elle.  
\- Je ne veux pas te laisser, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne peux juste pas me le permettre.  
\- Je vois.

Blue regarda le plafond tout en me parlant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, ce que tu as vécu, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, même si je suis ta soeur, comptes-tu réellement me protéger, quoi qu'il arrive ? Pense plutôt à toi, à la vie que tu mèneras, sois égoïste, tu ne peux pas rester à mes côtés le restant de tes jours...

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

\- ...à moins que tu sois vraiment amoureux de moi.  
\- Il y a une différence entre protéger la personne que l'on aime, et protéger sa famille. Blue, tu es la seule famille qui me reste, comprends-tu ?  
\- Je comprends, car tu es mon seul frère, et je ne tiens pas forcément à te perdre non plus.  
\- Tu vois ?  
\- Je vois.

* * *

 **POV Remilia - Chambre de Remilia, Scarlet Devil Mansion**

\- ...c'est ainsi que la vilaine sorcière s'empoisonna ave son propre poison, elle ne l'avait pas prédit, pourtant, la potion non empoisonnée devait être rouge, et celle empoisonnée, verte, comment a-t'elle pu boire la potion rouge et mourir, alors ?

Sakuya me lisait une histoire, même si je savais lire, je trouvais agréable comment elle parlait.

\- ...et bien c'est très simple, le gentil magicien avait une ruse, et savait que la potion verte qu'il devait boire était trafiquée, à l'aide de ses talents de magiciens, il créa une illusion qui lui permettait de changer la facon de voir les couleurs, et il en profita pour échanger la potion avec la sorcière...

Banal, mais cohérente, comme histoire...

\- ...le royaume est sauvé ! Quant au magicien, il s'exerca pour améliorer sa magie, jour après jour... Fin...

Sakuya ferma le livre.

\- Qu'en avez-vous pensé, madame ?  
\- C'était bien, mais une chose m'intriguait, si la sorcière était plus vieille et avait plus d'expérience que le magicien, elle devait savoir comment défaire le sortilège, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakuya ne savait comment expliquer.

\- Merci beaucoup, Sakuya, sors, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de dormir.

Sakuya sortit sur-le-champ et ferma la porte.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Je sais que tu es là, montre-toi ! dis-je.  
\- Me voilà, répondit Flandre.  
\- Je sais ce que tu fais, tu penses que détruire des villages entiers est une bonne chose ? Même moi, je ne tuerais pas d'innocents pour rien.  
\- Oh, la mort de ces pauvres gens n'est qu'un malheureux contretemps.  
\- "un malheureux contretemps" ?  
\- Je suis venue ici pour jouer avec toi.  
\- Jouer à quoi ?  
\- Ce que tu veux.  
\- Echecs ?  
\- Tu me bats tout le temps mais c'est OK.

J'ai sorti le plateau d'échecs, un peu couvert de poussière, mais il est intact.

Nous avons posé les pions un par un.

Ce n'est pas un plateau d'échecs ordinaire, les cases blanches et les pièces blanches sont rouges dans cet exemplaire.

Nous avons commençé.

Sans un bruit.

\- Alors ? Ton "magnifique plan" est raté ? me dit Flandre.  
\- Oui, à cause de toi, j'ai répondu.  
\- Pas bien de me balançer, Remi.  
\- Je ne te balance pas, c'est que tu as vraiment tout fait foirer.

Le roi noir est dans le rayon du fou rouge.

\- Echec, j'ai dit.  
\- Tu vas vraiment vite !

Flandre déplaça son roi.

 _Avec ça, je peux l'avoir avec un échec et mat étouffé, mais c'est risqué, faisons encore un peu durer._

À l'aide du cavalier que j'avais spécialement caché depuis le début de la partie, je pris sa reine.

Elle re-déplaça son roi.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_

Plutôt en finir, j'ai déplaçé ma dame pour li asséner un échec et mat.

\- Echec et mat, dit-je.  
\- Oh, tu as encore gagné...  
\- Ca s'appelle 400 ans de...

J'eus une révélation soudaine.

 _Cette tour._

 _Si elle avait voulu, elle m'aurait eu d'un coup, mon roi était entre un fou adverse et un pion._

 _Je ne l'avais pas vu._

Flandre me regarda avec un sourire terrifiant.

 _Elle a fait exprès de perdre, pour me montrer que si elle voulait gagner, elle l'aurait fait sans aucun problème._

À l'instant, Flandre m'a tellement fait peur que j'ai trébuché.

\- Sors. SORS. SORS D'ICI !  
\- OK, OK, pas besoin de me gronder.

Flandre ouvrit la fenêtre de ma chambre et elle fit battre ses ailes.

\- La prochaine fois, on jouera à un autre jeu, où cette fois, je pourrais te battre ! dit-elle.

Flandre s'envola dans la nuit noire.

 _La prochaine fois, on jouera à un autre jeu, où cette fois, je pourrais te battre !_

 _Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?_

* * *

 **POV Blue - Ancienne Maison**

...

J'ouvris les yeux.

C'est le matin.

Je sais pas si je me lève.

La flemme, je vais re-dormir.

...

Est-ce qu'il y a toujours mon frère à côté de moi ?

Je l'ai vu hier soir, il a dormi avec moi.

(j'en étais sûr, c'est un obsédé, il ne pense qu'à ça, maintenant qu'il est ado)

...

Mais je suis quand même heureuse de le revoir, après toutes ce années.

Alors je me suis relevée.

Je me suis frotté les yeux.

\- Bonjour... Aar...

Hein ?!

\- Ah, il est plus là, il est retourné dans sa chambre.

Je me suis rendue dans sa chambre.

\- Aaron, debout, tu voulais me parler de ce que tu comptais faire.

Rien ne répondait.

\- Aaron ?

Il n'était pas là.

J'ai cherché partout dans la maison en l'appellant, mais rien ne venait.

\- Sérieusement, je lui sauve la vie, et lui, il se barre, comme ça, du jour au lendemain !

 _Pff..._

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me suis retournée, effrayée.

\- N'aie pas peur, je me demandais juste ce que tu cherchais.  
\- Oui, je cherche mon frère, Aaron.  
\- Aaron ? Je l'ai croisé, hier. Moi, c'est Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa.

J'ai regardé Kaworu, attentivement.

\- Humph ! Tu as l'air bizarre, je lui ai dit.  
\- Ah, tout le monde me dis ça.  
\- Tu saurais où il peut bien être ?  
\- Il m'a dit qu'il partait vers le Scarlet Devil Mansion.  
\- Scarlet... Devil... Mansion ?  
\- Ouais, c'est un manoir d'une famille de vampires.

Je me suis dit : "Mince".

\- C'est par où ?  
\- Par là.

Il me montra l'est.

Je suis partie vers l'est.

* * *

 **POV Remilia - Scarlet Devil Mansion**

\- Sakuyaaa... t'aurais pas vu mon sandwich ? râlais-je.  
\- Pardonnez-moi, madame ! Le sandwich a disparu sans raison que cela se produise !  
\- Comme c'est étrange...

 _ **Ding... Dong...**_

\- Oh ? Un visiteur ? dit Sakuya.

 _ **Ding... Dong... Ding... Dong... Ding... Dong...**_

\- J'arrive ! Oui !

Sakuya a ouvert la porte.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- HAAAAHHHH... soupira l'inconnu, j'ai fait aussi vite que je pouvais !  
\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Pas l'temps de me décrire ! Je sais que vous le retenez prisonnier ! Rendez-le moi !  
\- Enfin, mademoiselle, calmez-vous !  
\- Où. Est. Il ?!  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire !  
\- AARON ! MON FRÈRE ! ON M'A DIT QU'IL ETAIT ICI !  
\- Madame ! "Aaron" vous dit quelque chose ?  
\- Absolument pas, répondis-je.  
\- MENTEUSE ! VOUS LE GARDEZ DANS UN CACHOT ! JE LE CHERCHE DEPUIS CE MATIN !  
\- Mais faites-la taire !  
\- JE SUIS ENCORE CAPABLE DE TOUS VOUS BATTR...

Sakuya écorcha une petite coupure sur le bras de cette inconnue avec un couteau tranquilisant, ce qui l'endormit instantanément.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? dit Sakuya.  
\- Elle a du boire trop de café.  
\- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
\- C'est quoi ce casque ?  
\- Ah, ça ?

Elle enfila le casque, trop petit pour elle.

\- C'est de la bonne musique.  
\- D'accord.

* * *

 **POV Blue - Scarlet Devil Mansion**

...

J'ouvris les yeux.

...

Sensation de déjà-vu.

...

Je me suis levée d'un matelas peu confortable, et je me suis dirigée vers la porte devant moi.

 _Chuis où, là ?_

Je dois être au Scarlet Devil Mansion, je dois retrouver Aaron ! Il est dans les mains de...

Je vis passer une servante aux cheveux gris, j'eus le temps de me cacher.

J'ai suivi la servante, elle est montée dans une chambre dans laquelle se trouvait un piano.

J'ai regardé à l'interieur, et je vis une petite fille aux ailes de démon, avec des cheveux bleus, ainsi qu'une robe rose.

Elle était étrangement décoiffée.

\- Sakuya...

Elle se retourna soudainement, en regardant dans ma direction.

Elle soupçonne ma présence.

Mais j'étais cachée, elle ne m'avait pas vu.

\- Sakuya... jouons ma chanson favorite...  
\- La _Septette_?  
\- Oui.

La servante prit un violon alto au fond de la salle.

La démone attendit quelques secondes avant de commençer à jouer du piano.

La mélodie était belle.

...

J'ai finalement sorti mon lecteur mp3, et j'ai enregistré la musique.

La démone commença à chanter.

 _Dans cette pièce glaciale_  
 _Mes lèvres s'engourdissent de froid._  
 _La lumière pâlit_  
 _Une toile d'araignée vacille._  
 _Le silence de la nuit_  
 _Est brisé par le bruit de la pluie._  
 _Le soir, encore au loin_  
 _Une voix accablée résonne._

La servante commença doucement à suivre la mélodie avec le violon.

 _Dans ces corridors sombres_  
 _Une silhouette gracieuse émerge derrière la vitre._  
 _Suivant les gouttes sur la fenêtre_  
 _Qui ruissellent comme des larmes._

Puis la servante et la démone chantèrent en choeur, et la musique s'intensifia :

 _J'adresse mon voeu aux ténèbres_  
 _Je prie à la lune._  
 _Là-haut dans le ciel_  
 _Dansent mes ailes écarlates._  
 _Que la solitude de l'hiver_  
 _Soit annihilée par le printemps._  
 _Pour l'éternité, je me dévoue_  
 _De tout mon être._

A la fenêtre de la salle, je vis une silhouette étrange.

 _En un éclair, le temps se répète._  
 _Telle l'odeur d'une rose enflammée..._

J'essayais de regarder plus près, apparamment, cette silhouette regardait à l'interieur de la pièce.

 _La douce lumière de l'aube_  
 _Se lève délicatement._

Puis soudainement, je pouvais également entendre chanter cette personne se trouvant dehors :

 _J'adresse mon voeu aux ténèbres_  
 _Je prie à la lune._  
 _Là-haut dans le ciel_  
 _Dansent mes ailes écarlates._  
 _Que la solitude de l'hiver_  
 _Soit annihilée par le printemps._  
 _Pour l'éternité, je me dévoue_  
 _De tout mon être._

 _À ce monde tout entier..._

Le piano s'arrêta.

L'orage gronda dehors.

Aussitôt que j'avais remarqué que la silhouette avait disparu, j'entendis soudainement une violente distortion audio dans mon casque.

Le son était tellement fort que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de crier.

La démone et la servante entendirent mon cri, et vinrent vers moi.

\- Que fais-tu là ?! dit la servante.  
\- Je ne sais pas ! Je vous ai entendues et je suis allée voir ! J'ai...

Je me fis couper par une voix qui venait de mon casque :

\- Viens à Snowdin... uhh... snif...  
\- Qui me parle ?  
\- Quelqu'un... que vous ne connaissez... pas...  
\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?  
\- Viens... à Snowdin... avant le matin...  
\- C'est... C'est toi, Aaron ?  
\- Cette conversation... est entre toi... et moi...  
\- Aaron ?! C'est une blague pas vrai ?!  
\- Viens à Snowdin... huuu... je te laisse... **6 heures.**  
\- Sinon...?  
\- Sinon... crac... crac...

Le casque cessa de m'envoyer du son.

\- Mademoiselle, que faisiez-vous ?  
\- J'ai pas de temps à perdre, je dois y aller, maintenant !  
\- Attendez...!

Je m'en suis allée.

J'ai cherché...

Durant 3 heures...

Un panneau qui m'indiquait "Snowdin".

C'est un village gelé, mais vivable.

Quand j'étais sur le point d'entrer au village, je me fis interrompre par quelque chose.

Un drôle d'être humanoïde devant moi.

\- C'est toi qui m'as appelée ?  
\- moi ? non, je fais ma balade du matin.  
\- Ok, Snowdin, c'est bien ici ?  
\- c'était, il y a plus personne, ici, on a évacué.  
\- D'accord, merci.

Je l'ai ignoré et j'ai marché droit devant moi.

 _Mais évacuer pour quoi, au juste ?_

Je me suis retournée, personne, il avait disparu.

Il n'y avait en effet personne dans ce village, les maisons étaient fermées et vidées.

Je suis entrée dans un grand batiment, à savoir, une église.

L'intérieur faisait penser à de l'or, comme les mosaïques sur les fenêtres.

Pourtant, devant moi, il y avait Aaron.

Il avait l'air soucieux, fatigué et effrayé.

\- Aaron ?  
\- Salut, Blue...  
\- Ah ! Je le savais bien ! C'était un tro...  
\- Blue... Je... veux que tu libères... ton âme de dragon...

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

\- Sinon, ton frère mourra... continua-t'il... ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ok, d'accord, j'ai compris, tu t'es fait posséder par quelque chose.  
\- Tout ce que tu dis n'est que perte de temps, remets-moi cette âme...  
\- (Hmm... quelque chose lui parle dans son casque, quelque chose l'oblige à parler)  
\- Ne cherche pas à rendre le tout difficile...  
\- La ferme ! Si vous voulez négocier, parlez-moi avec votre vraie voix !

La porte derrière Aaron s'ouvrit.

Une voix émana de derrière la porte.

\- Comme tu es maligne, j'essayais de réussir mon acte sans bouger...

 _Cette voix..._

\- Daaamn, c'est la fête, aujourd'hui, des villages génocidés, du sang partout, et je capture Aaron !  
\- Kaworu ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!  
\- Suis pas Kaworu, suis Kurowu, Kaworu n'existe pas, je l'ai effacé ! Le prochain, c'est soit Aaron, soit toi !  
\- Comment ça ?

Il marcha avec une démarche étrange devant moi.

\- Depuis le début, il était dans "notre petit jeu", mais vu que tu es là, on peut improviser...  
\- Hein ? Quoi ? (je comprends rieeen)  
\- En gros, voilà, le petit jeu, tu me remets cette âme, ou il meurt.  
\- Tu bluffes à 100%.  
\- AH NON J'TE JURE SUR LA TÊTE DE WAM FRERE.

Aaron agrippa Kurowu.

\- Vas-y ! Lance ta flèche de cobalt ! dit Aaron, si je meurs, il vient avec moi !  
\- Oooohoh... BIEN... Belle performance ! dit Kurowu.

J'ai bandé mon arc mais j'ai remarqué un truc : des épées étaient sur le point de me trancher, par au-dessus.

\- Dommaaage ! dit Kurowu.

Sans mettre de force, Kurowu se dégagea des mains de Aaron.  
Il alla vers la porte, et sortit tout en disant :

\- En fait non, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous tuer, c'est elle.

Aaron et moi regardèrent aux alentours, mais personne.

Puis, au-dessus de nous, on vit une petite fille aux ailes de diamant.

\- Flandre ! dit Aaron.

Kurowu avait disparu, mais au moment où l'on vit Flandre lever son épée pour nous trucider, quelque chose sortit du sol.

 _Des os ?_

Une rivière d'os humains vinrent frapper Flandre.

\- fuyez !

C'était cet étrange squelette, qui était venu me parler, qui vint nous sauver.

Sans riposter, nous sommes partis de la chapelle, direction : Scarlet Devil Mansion, on a un gros problème.

* * *

 **POV Sans - Snowdin**

\- tu t'es calmée ? dis-je, sans gentillesse.  
\- Oh que non ! Ca te dit une petite danse ? dit Flandre.  
\- bon bah, j'entends les oiseaux chanter dehors, donc pourquoi pas danser la "flower blooming" ?  
\- Tu es marrant, toi, jouons !  
\- ou alors, tu préferrais la " **L** " ?

Les os ressortirent du sol.

Elle avait une incroyable capacité d'esquive, je n'arrivais pas à la toucher.  
Je dois retenir cette fille le plus longtemps possible, si les deux gamins s'en vont suffisament loin, j'aurais gagné.  
Mais je ne peux pas la laisser continuer ce massacre, si je peux la tuer, mieux c'est.

Elle a failli me toucher avec son épée.

Zut, j'avais pas envie, parce que j'étais trop crevé.

Flandre fut enpris d'un rire démoniaque, qu'elle ne pouvait étouffer.

Quoi que je fasse, mes attaques ne la touchaient même pas d'un cheveu.

Mais les siennes non plus.

Nous sommes à forces égales.

Non, elle attend que je me fatigue pour me tuer lâchement.

Je fais quoi alors ?

Mon _**Attaque Spéciale**_...

Finalement, j'ai usé de ma dernière carte, et j'ai lancé mon Attaque Spéciale.

Ce ne sera pas son tour d'attaquer, ce ne sera jamais son tour.

Elle ne peut plus attaquer, c'est mon attaque.

Flandre se demandait ce que je faisais, et elle me posait cette question :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- j'ai... j'ai décidé...

C'est l'occasion de fuir, les deux autres se sont enfuis.

\- tu sais quoi ? j'abandonne, dis-je, je n'ai plus de raison de me battre avec toi.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

\- ils sont partis, et puis, je suis trop fatigué, je sais que tu es plus forte que moi, et que continuer à se battre aboutira à ma mort, j'en ai marre.

Je me suis retourné.

\- ciao, flandre scarlet.  
\- Mais je SAIS où ils vont.  
\- plus mon problême.

Je me suis téléporté autre part.

* * *

 **POV Blue**

C'est le crépuscule.

D'après le calendrier, la lune sera pleine cette nuit.

Je suis revenu rapidement au Scarlet Devil Mansion pour supplier Remilia et Sakuya de nous aider.

Oui, Remilia et Sakuya, c'est comme ça qu'elles s'appellent.

Il y a également un rat de bibliothèque extrêmement flemmarde nommée Patchouli.

Mais cette nuit, quelqu'un est venu voir Remilia.

Son nom : Flandre Scarlet.

* * *

 **POV Remilia - Dernier Corridor du Scarlet Devil Mansion**

\- Comment vas-tu, grande soeur ?  
\- Flan... Arrête cette folie.  
\- Alors jouons un jeu grande soeur. Un jeu... que je suis susceptible de gagner.  
\- Et qu'aimerais-tu jouer ?  
\- Jouer au Danmaku.  
\- Oh, le jeu où il faut créer des patterns de balles, fais attention, tu pourrais me tuer.  
\- Alors, meurs en tant que Seigneur Ecarlate.

* * *

 **POV Aaron**

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

J'entends des secousses par là.

Je suis allé visiter ce qui semble être une porte verrouillée de l'interieur.

J'ai tenté de regarder à travers la serrure, et je vis Flandre et Remilia se battre.

Leurs visages plein de haine, me font penser qu'elles se battent à mort.

\- Non ! Arrêtez ! criais-je, alors qu'elles ne m'entendaient pas.

\- _**Scarlet Gensokyo !**_ prononça Remilia.

Une nuée de feux follets recouvrit la salle.

 _Je dois les arrêter, stop ! Je ne veux plus voir personne mourir !_

\- Petite soeur ! Tu as perdu ! dit Remilia.

\- Non ! Remilia ! Ne fais pas ça ! j'ai accentué.

Les feux follets étaient sur le point de carboniser Flandre, mais soudainement, des ronces embrochèrent Remilia.

Remilia, ne bougeait plus.

 _Quoi ?! Flowey !_

La tête de la misérable fleur sortit du sol.

\- Tu vois ? Je ne t'ai jamais trahie ! C'était juste une blague ! J'attendais le dernier moment pour la tuer pour toi ! Après tout, je suis ton allié, je peux avoir des idées intéressantes, je promets, je ne vais pas me détourner de la véri... té... je peux... je... je peux...? dit Flowey, effrayé.

Le visage menaçant de Flandre terrifia Flowey et il commença à essayer de se protéger avec ses pétales.

\- PAR PITIE, NE ME TUE PAS ! dit-il, finalement.

Quatres coup, plus rapides que jamais, mit fin à la vie de cette plantre monstrueuse.

C'en est fini de Flowey.

J'ai finalement ouvert la porte.

\- Flandre ! Remilia ! Vous allez bien ?

Flandre me regarda avec un regard vide, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- F... Flandre ? Que t'arrives-t'il ?

Flandre sauta, et a failli me trancher en deux avec sa lame.

Remilia reprit très rapidement conscience et, avec un réflèxe, me protégea avec sa lance.

\- Aaron, c'est notre problême, pas le tien, nous devons nous battre pour notre cause.  
\- Mais, je ne veux pas vous voir mourir !  
\- Désolée, mais une de nous deux doit mourir ce soir.

Flandre et Remilia invoquèrent toutes les deux leurs armes.

\- _**Lavatein !**_  
 _ **\- Spear The Gugnir !**_

Puis s'enchaîna quelques coups, au nombre de 4.

1, Un simple parage.  
2, Une contre-attaque.  
3, Remilia repousse Flandre.  
4, Flandre rate son coup, et la lance de Remilia est en plein dans son coeur.

Flandre tomba à genoux.

Le sang s'écoula à côté d'elle.

Flandre... venait de mourir... devant nous.

\- On avait... aucun moyen de la sauver ? dis-je.  
\- Tu es venu pour elle, c'est suffisant, me répondit Remilia, également sous le choc.  
\- Putain... Putain... PUTAIN DE MERDE ! sanglotais-je.

Après un long moment de silence, Remilia commença à chanter doucement :

 _Dans cette pièce glaciale_  
 _Mes lèvres s'engourdissent de froid._  
 _La lumière pâlit_  
 _Une toile d'araignée vacille._  
 _Le silence de la nuit_  
 _Est brisé par le bruit de la pluie._  
 _Le soir, encore au loin_  
 _Une voix accablée résonne..._

Mais Remilia ne continua pas, et elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait bel et bien tué sa soeur.

Malgré tout ce que Flandre a commis, Remilia ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un grand sanglot.

Mais aussitôt après avoir entendu le cri de Remilia, Aaron se fit transporter dans un monde étrange.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?! Je suis où ?

\- Dans la Time Zone, ici, le temps est materialisé sous forme d'images.

Je me suis retourné après avoir entendu cette voix familière.

\- Agneau ?!  
\- Comme tu as rapetissé, Aaron.  
\- Tu m'as tué !  
\- Je dois te montrer quelque chose.

 _Flandre est morte depuis longtemps, environ 6 mois, avant que tu arrives devant le Scarlet Devil Mansion._  
 _Celle-ci vient d'un autre fil du temps, et était tellement chagrinée par ta mort qu'elle a eu l'idée de retourner dans le temps, sauf que Flandre meurt tuée... par elle même. Elle est revenue dans sa chambre, sans savoir qu'elle l'était déjà à ce moment là._

 _C'est là qu'une nouvelle Flandre fit son apparition, et comme elle vient de tuer, elle est devenue tout à coup totalement tarée, fascinée par les humains et d'une façon de comment les assassiner._

 _Cette Flandre vient de se faire tuer par sa soeur, Remilia._

 _Flandre Scarlet est morte, rien de plus._

 _Au revoir, Aaron Forest, puisse le monde te guider... vers une bonne voie._

* * *

 **A/N : Bonjour, j'écris ces mots très tard le soir, donc excusez-moi pour l'orthographe et pour les gros dommages du scénario.**

 **World Edge n'est pas encore fini, car le chapitre 35 sera l'épilogue, plus ou moins.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre extrêmement long vous aura plu.**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 35 (dernier) et une nouvelle fanfiction.**

 **Salut.**


	35. World Edge, Fin

**World Edge**

 _..._

 _Flandre est revenue dans le passé._  
 _Mais au moment où elle reprend conscience, elle mourut._  
 _La Flandre que tu vois à côté de moi est la fausse._

 _Celle que tu vois sur ces images, est l'original._

Aaron fut en pris d'un sanglot immense, le plus grand qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

 _On n'y peut rien._  
 _La mort vient vous chercher tôt ou tard._

 _..._

 _..._

5 mois plus tard.

\- Tu penses encore à elle ? dit Blue.  
\- Elle me manque.

...

\- Je ne sais pas si j'y suis pour quelque chose.  
\- Non, Aaron, on y peut rien, elle est morte, c'est tout.

...

\- C'est de ma faute.  
\- Non ! Arrête un peu !  
\- Je mérite de mourir.  
\- Non ! Stop ! Ne fais pas ça !  
\- Sois raisonnable, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre.  
\- Rappelle toi que tu as dit que tu me protégerais ! Fais-le alors !

...

Aaron réfléchit longuement.

...

2 jours plus tard, un garçon de 17 ans a été retrouvé pendu au plafond du Scarlet Devil Mansion, personne ne connaît pourquoi ce décès a eu lieu, beaucoup pensent à un suicide.

...

 _Aaron, pourquoi ?_

 _Comment as-tu pu ?_

Blue retournera d'elle-même à l'ancienne maison, pour se tuer à son tour.

Elle pointa un long poignard sur son cou mais hésita.

Elle tremblait très fort.

Puis, elle vit une enveloppe sur la table d'à côté.

Elle lit la petite enveloppe.

 _Blue, si tu lis ce message, ce que... je suis probablement mort._  
 _Je ne voulais plus me faire de mal, je suis maudit, c'était le seul moyen d'en finir._  
 _Je ne regrette pas, je ne veux plus de ça._  
 _Promets-moi une chose._  
 _Vis._  
 _Peu importe les circonstances._  
 _Vis._  
 _Et ne m'oublie pas, Blue-Onee-Chan._

Son casque, étant une copie du mien, était posé sur la table.

 _Bien sûr, Aaron._

J'ai mis son casque, et j'ai activé le lecteur mp3

 _C'était un jour extrêmement médiocre_  
 _Sans aucun obstacle sur mon chemin_  
 _Jusqu'à ce que ce soit ennuyeux, en écoutant la radio, je l'entendis dire :_  
 _"C'est vraiment malheureux je dois le dire mais le monde s'arrêtera aujourd'hui"_

Je me suis rendue au Scarlet Devil Mansion pour dire au revoir aux membres.

\- Reviens nous voir si tu peux.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Remilia, je ne sais pas.  
\- Je te surveille de toute façon, dit Patchouli.

 _Quelques présidents de pays étrangers_  
 _Était en larmes pendant qu'il parlait_  
 _Au-dehors, un vol d'oiseau énorme encombrait tout le ciel_  
 _Avalant le croissant de lune et se dirigeant vers une direction inconnue_

Je suis allée voir Kaworu, voir si il allait bien.

\- Je pensais que tu étais mort ! Abruti !  
\- De quoi tu parles ?

 _J'avais un jeu à moitié fini, sans aucune sauvegarde_  
 _Un manuel à peine touché gisait sur mon bureau_  
 _Et pour empêcher mon corps de trembler_  
 _Je mis rapidement mon casque_

Je suis allée rendre visite à Sans, à Snowdin.

\- bon voyage, alors.  
\- SANS ! N'OFFRE PAS DE REPAS GRATUIT, MÊME SI ELLE NE REVIENT PAS DE SITÔT ! NYEH HEH HEH !

 _Lorsque j'écoutais un artiste assez sombre_  
 _Avec une piste sans nom,_  
 _A mes oreilles, j'entendis :_  
 _"Tu veux survivre, non ?"_

Je pars, je voyagerais, je vivrais, autant que je le peux.  
Au revoir, Gensokyo, au revoir Snowdin, au revoir, mon Enfer Bleu.

Je tiendrais ma décision, Aaron.

 _M'agitant dans ce monde tordu  
Les gratte-ciels semblaient trembler_  
 _Cette voix était indubitablement la mienne_  
 _Mais j'étais épuisée de l'entendre_

Je pars pour de nouveaux horizons.

 _"Si tu traverses cette colline alors dans 20 secondes_  
 _Tu sauras ce que je voulais dire, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire..._  
 _Ne doutes pas, écoutes juste attentivement..._  
 _Allez, tu as 20 secondes devant toi..."_

Je pars pour un nouveau **World Edge...**

 **THE END**

 **"Je ne crois pas aux fins définitives, car ce que l'on appelle fin n'est souvent que le début d'autre chose..."**

 **\- Bird**

 **Crédits** **.**

 **Aaron Forest**  
 **Kaworu Nagisa (Evangelion)**  
 **Flandre Scarlet (Touhou)**  
 **Blue Forest**  
 **Tenshi / Kanade Tachibana (Angel Beats!)**  
 **Megumin (KonoSuba)**  
 **Flowey (Undertale)**  
 **Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom)**  
 **Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou)**  
 **Remilia Scarlet (Touhou)**  
 **Patchouli Knwoledge (Touhou)**  
 **Sans (Undertale)**  
 **Papyrus (Undertale)**  
 **Kino (Kino no Tabi)**  
 **Aurelion Sol (League Of Legends)**  
 **Reimu Hakurei (Touhou)**  
 **Marisa Kirisame (Touhou)**  
 **Slenderman (Sérieux...?)**  
 **Jules Forest**  
 **Ainsi que Kindred, de League Of Legends, mon petit favori.**

 **Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout.**

 **Ceci est la fin de World Edge.**

 **'Fin j'espère.**

 **Je crois.**

 **(eeh, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre)**

 **Bonne Année 2017.**


End file.
